Naruto Kittens
by The-Anime-Loving-Panda
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and the Akatsuki are turned into kittens and transported to our world. When they become the pets of a Naruto obsessed teenage girl and her friends, just what will happen? Well, I guess you're going to have to read the story and find out you self! Rated T for language used and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Since there was too many Akatsuki Kittens stories out there, I deleted the one that I was making and decided to make a Naruto Kittens story! (Hence the title.) So, I hope you enjoy this story and if you wouldn't mind leave me a few reviews. Now, on with the story!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

It was a normal day. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were chasing Sasuke trying to get him to come back to Konoha when they ran into some trouble, the Akatsuki. But this happened all the time so they didn't really mind. Though Naruto was starting to get a little pissed off at Sasuke and Sakura was starting to get _really_ pissed off at Sai, while Kakashi just continued on walking with his nose buried in that little orange book of his.

"SAI! I WARNED YOU!" Sakura finally snapped and lunged at Sai, pure rage showing on her face. Kakashi looked up from his book for a second and then looked back down, the pervert.

Sai was too slow and couldn't move out of the way in time to miss the attack, so now he and Sakura were both rolling on the ground while she tried to suffocate him, anger radiating off her in waves ash she tried to strangle him.

"Guys! Stop fighting! We've almost caught up to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from in front of them. Reluctantly, Sakura let go of Sai and ran to catch up with Naruto. They continued running until the came across a clearing in the forest. When they slowed down, they realized that Sasuke and the Akatsuki were there as well.

When Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura got there, the Akatsuki (and Sasuke) turned to look at them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Pein asked, amused. Sasuke looked at them with pleading look, as if saying to help him.

"Sakura, Sai, go get back-up." Kakashi whispered out of the corner of his mouth. They nodded and turned and ran back to Konoha to get back-up.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto all but growled out. He narrowed his eyes at the Akatsuki leader and stood with his hand posed over his weapons pouch, as did Kakashi.

Before he could answer, Orochimaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Go my minions! Attack!" He yelled, performing a jutsu that produced tiny snaked from the big one he was standing on. the snakes flew towards the Akatsuki and Team 7, including Sasuke. The snakes latched onto them and bit them all on their necks. They all screamed out from the pain while Orochimaru laughed maniacally and disappeared with a 'poof.'

"What the fuck was that, un?" Deidara said, breaking the silence as he rubbed his neck where he was bitten. All eyes landed on Sasuke. I mean, he _was_ the apprentice of the old snake.

"I have no idea what he just did, so stop looking at me like I do." Sasuke said, putting his sword back into his holster. (When did he take it out anyway?) Sasuke was still being eyed suspiciously when Tobi almost fell over, if it hadn't been for Deidara catching him.

"Tobi, are you alright, un?" Deidara asked.

"I..I don't feel t-too good." Tobi said, holding his head. Suddenly there was a poof and smoke went everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Tobi was no where in sight. All there was were his clothes which were in a heap on the ground at Deidara's feet.

"Where'd Tobi go?" Kakashi asked looking around. "This better not be some kind of a trick.

"Forget about that, what if that happens to all of us?" Sai asked examining himself.

"Wait a second, what's that?" Sasuke asked walking closer and bending down in front of Tobi's clothes. He rummaged around and finally pulled out a little black kitten with a orange face.

"Wait, is that, is that Tobi?" Zetsu asked in usion looking closer. the kitten meowed and nodded it's head.

"You mean to tell me, we're all going to get turned into kittens?!" Sai yelled panicking, acting way out of character.

Suddenly there was a few more poofs and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi turned their heads to see all of the Akatsuki cloaks lying on the ground. Seconds later, ten little kittens of various colours crawled out from underneath them.

Sasuke walked over to the kittens and picked up the black kitten with red eyes. "Itachi? Is that you?" He asked. The cat, or Itachi, hissed and swiped it's little claws at Sasuke.

"Uh guys? I feel a little funny..." Naruto said. There was another poof as Naruto was turned into a kitten. The remaining humans looked at each other. "Oh Kami." They said in usion as there was two more poofs as they were turned into kittens.

The walked around the little clearing they were in, meowing and walking around. Soon after they were all turned into kittens, Orochimaru showed up with Kabuto by his side.

"Uh, Orochimaru-sama, remind me again how this is supposed to help you?" Kabuto asked as he gathered up all the kittens and put them all in an enormous box.

"With the Akatsuki and Team 7 out of the way, I can take over Konoha with no interruptions!" Orochimaru said as he laughed. "Are you ready to do the jutsu Kabuto?" Kabuto nodded and did a few hand signs and muttered a jutsu. Suddenly, a portal appeared on the ground next to the box with the kittens in it. Orochimaru laughed as he kicked the box into the portal.

"Excellent job, Orochimaru-sama, but why did you turn Sasuke-kun into a kitten too?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he looked towards the portal that was closing up. "Sasuke-kun!" He yelled and lunged after the portal. But it was too late, the kittens, and Sasuke, were gone.

Meanwhile, the box containing the kittens landed in a dark alley way. The kittens inside meowed and tried to escape the box but failed.

"This is all your fault!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, literally. "How is this my fault?" Sasuke asked. "If you never would have left the village, we wouldn't have to be chasing after you and this wouldn't have happened!" Naruto yelled. "It's your fault too! You shouldn't have come looking for me in the first place!" Sasuke yelled back.

"HEY!" Kakashi and Pein yelled at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto stopped bickering with each other and listened to what they had to say. "Alright everyone, if we want to be changed back into humans and not stay like kittens, we're going to have to work together." Kakashi announced. "So we should work on trying to figure out where we are and how to change back." Pein added.

The other kittens didn't seem to find that a good idea so they started yelling and arguing, that is until they heard footsteps. "What was that?" Konan asked. Suddenly, a man with long blonde hair picked up the box and peered inside, scaring the kittens.

The man smiled and walked to his car (not that the kittens knew it was called a car) and got in. "You guys will be perfect for my nieces." The man said before strapping the box in so it wouldn't slip and slide all over the place and put on his own seat belt before driving off.

Melanie's Pov

I stared out the window at the numerous vans containing my parents, brothers, cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents as they drove away to the airport for their flight to Florida. I sighed and leaned my head against the window, the coolness of the glass relaxing me. It was always like this. You see, today is me and my twin sister, Megan's birthday. Now you're probably thinking, 'if it's their birthday, why aren't they going to Florida too?' Well, that's the thing. As our present, we get to stay home while everybody else goes to Florida and get's to relax. I sighed again. Even though not going means I get to see my friends, I would've really liked to go. I mean, it;s Florida were talking about. Everyone like Florida or at least wants to go their.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed talk. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Melanie! It's me, Megan. Could you open the door for me please? I forgot my keys when I was leaving to get the mail." I rolled my eyes. She could be so forgetful sometimes. "Alright, hang on a second." I ended the call and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

On the other side of the door was my twin, who was holding a large box. "Hey sis! I have to go to the bathroom, can you hold this for me?" She asked. I nodded and took the box from her while she closed the door and locked and then ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I looked down at the box in my arms. I wonder what's inside? Of course, me being the curious and nosy girl I was, I walked into the kitchen and put the box down on the table. I opened the box and gasped. Inside the box were 12 wacky looking kittens. And when I say wacky looking, I mean _wacky looking. _

But before I tell you about the kittens, let me tell you about me and my sister.

I'm 16. I'm completely insane as my friends tell me. I love to cosplay and I love anime (preferably Naruto). I have dark brown hair that goes past my shoulders to the middle of my back and brown eyes. But, I have recently dyed my hair blue with dark blue streaks. I also have many coloured contacts which I wear right now. I'm currently wearing a Rinnegan contact in my left eye and a Sharingan contact in my right eye.

Megan is also 16 since she's my twin. She's insane too, but not as much as I am. She loves to cosplay and she loves the anime Naruto. She also has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. But she dyed her hair pale pink with silver highlights. She also wear coloured contacts. Right now she's wearing a green contact in one eye and orange in the other.

Now, about the kittens. There were, two all black ones, two all blonde ones, two silver ones, two blue ones, a tan one, a black one with an orange face, a orange one and a red one.

Suddenly, Megan burst through the kitchen, nearly giving me a heart attack. "So what do you think about the kittens? They are our birthday presents." Megan said. "Birthday presents? From who? And yes, I do like them." I said. "They're from Uncle Marko." Megan answered. "Aren't they adorable?" I peered inside the box and picked up the blonde kitten with blue eyes and markings on its stomach. "Hell yes! They are adorable! But, why are some of them different colours?" I asked. "I don't know, Uncle Marko said he found them like this." Megan answered. "Okay." I said. "Hey, do you want to name them?" Megan asked. "Okay, but let me call Dakota, Naomi, Savannah, and Aome." I said.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And that was the first chapter of Naruto Kittens! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, even though it's only the first chapter. And I should let you know, I would love to know if you guys are liking this story so far. How about, 1 review for the next chapter? Oh come on, it's just one! Anyway, I hop you liked the chapter! And remember, reviews are love!

~Melanie


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! This chapter contains swearing, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto, _now stop rubbing it in my face! *pout*

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Meanwhile in the Narutoverse, Sakura and Sai had just shown up with back-up, but couldn't find Kakashi or Naruto anywhere. "Hey Sakura, I thought you said they would be here?" Kiba, who was part of the back-up team, asked. "I don't see them anywhere." Shino nodded. "And I don't sense there chakra. Are you sure this is the right place?" Sakura nodded her bubblegum head. "I'm positive!" She said looking around. "This is where they were!" Shikamaru sighed annoyed. "Well then where are they?"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

I texted Dakota, Savannah, Naomi and Aome telling them to come over. While we waited for them to get here, we took the kittens into the living room and started to play with them. That's when we realized that not all of the kittens got along with each other. "Hey! No, bad kitty! We do not scra- hey! Who just scratched me?" I darted around the room, separating the kittens that were fighting while trying not to get scratched myself. Megan was no help. She just sat on the couch watching the whole ordeal. Thankfully, just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! I yelled as I raced to the door. Okay, I know they're my kittens and all, but boy, they were a handful. I unlocked the door and was greeted by the sight of my four best friends, Dakota, Naomi, Savannah and Aome. "Happy birthday Melanie!" They shouted in usion as they tackled me into a hug. I grinned. "Thanks guys! Want to go see the kittens now?" They all whooped and ran to the kitchen to see the kittens. I laughed and followed after them. Hey, what can I say? They might be a crazy bunch of psycho's, but they're _my_ crazy bunch of psycho's.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Dakota, Savannah, Naomi and Aome were each playing with a kitten. "Aw, they're so adorable!" Dakota said as she scratched one of the black kittens behind his ear. The kitten meowed happily and jumped onto her shoulder. "I know right? I'm so happy that my uncle gave them to me for our birthday." I said as I pet the other black kitten. "Oh! That reminds us."Savannah said. "Happy birthday Megan!" They yelled in usion and tackled Megan into a hug, literally. "Aw. thanks guys! But do you mind getting off now, you're kinda crushing me." Megan said. They quickly scrambled off and helped Megan up.

"So, why did you want us to come over again?" Aome asked. "Well, we need to name the kittens! And there's too many of them for just me and Melanie to name." Megan explained. "So we need your help." I added. "Okay, we can do that." Savannah said and picked up one of the silver kitties. "I am naming this one though, he's so fluffy!" Naomi picked up the red kitty. "I'm naming this one then. He's adorable."

Oh my gosh! I just realized that I haven't told you about my friends yet! So, I will do that now.

First off, Dakota. She's 16 and a total anime addict. She has went to every anime convention and a has a whole room full of anime and manga products. She has shoulder length dirty blond hair, but she said that she's not going to dye it for a while so every can see what her natural hair colour is. She also has a very bizarre eye colour, orange. First I thought they were contacts, but when I asked her about it she said it was her natural eye colour. Strange right?

Second up is Savannah. She's my best friend! We've been best friends since we were two and now we're both 16. She's into anime too, though it took a lot of convincing from me. She has frizzy hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail and I don't know how she did this without her hair poofing into an afro, but somehow she dyed her hair turquoise. She's also borrowed some of my contacts. She's wearing pink and blue contacts right now, though she borrowed way more than that.

Next is Naomi. She just turned 17, making her the oldest one out of our bunch, excluding my cousin, she's 20. She loves and adores anime too, almost as much as Dakota! Naomi has natural bright red hair that goes all the way to her waist. She has bright blue eyes that she never wants to cover up so she never wears coloured contacts, unless it's for a cosplay, that's the only time she wears them. (She cosplays as Itachi on a regular basis.)

Last, but not least, is Aome! After Savannah, Aome is my best friend. Her name stands for Apple Of My Eye. It's so cute because her dad named her that. She loves anime too. She's also Japanese. She has bright green eyes that she never covers up with contacts (unless it's for a cosplay) and long brown hair that goes to her mid back. She wasn't supposed to, but she dyed her hair blue. Her parents were very mad at her, but who cares?

"Um, Melanie, shouldn't we start naming them now?" Aome asked me. "Oh yeah! Come on everybody, grab two kittens and come up stairs!" I announced. We went up the stairs and went into my room to name them. I sat down on the floor, as did everyone else.

I got one of the black kittens and the blonde kitten with the symbol on its belly. Megan got the other black kitten and the other blonde kitten. Aome got the silver kitten with pink eyes and the tan kitten. Savannah got the other silver kitten and one of the blue kittens. Dakota got the other blue kitten and the black kitten with the orange face. Naomi got the last two kittens, the kitten with one side black and one side white and the red kitten. "Alright, lets get naming!" I announced.

I named my kittens Dark and Sunshine. Megan named her kittens Weasel (I have no idea why) and Bomber. Aome named her kittens Killer and Kuzu. Savannah named her kittens Nuko and Blue. Dakota named her kittens Neko and Lollipop. Naomi named her kittens Oreo and Scorpio.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry." Savannah said suddenly. "Why?" I asked confused. "I'm so sorry that we gave your kittens fucked up names." She answered. Every one burst out laughing. "It's okay Savannah, I don't mind!" I said. "Yeah, but I think the kittens do. When we were naming them, they all seemed to be like, 'I can't believe she just names me that.'" Again, we burst out laughing. "Well, if they don't like their names, they can tell us!" Megan said. "Kittens can't talk." Aome stated. "Neither can babies, yet we always know what they want." Megan replied. "Wow, Megan. That's the smartest thing you've said all week." I teased. "Why thank yo- Hey!" Megan said, getting the joke. Everyone burst out laughing again, except for Megan who just sat there pouting. I checked the time on my watch. 6:30 pm.

"Oh my god, guys! The pet store closes at 8:30! We need to go get them kitty food!" I exclaimed. "But why now? We still have two hours until the store closes." Naomi said. "Yeah, but have you forgotten that the pet store is all the way on the other side of town!" Megan said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dakota said and grabbed me and Megan. "Okay kitties, I'm going out so there will be no one home. I only have two rules, stay in my room, if you got to go, go in your box and don't mess up anything! Okay, bye!" I yelled as I was dragged out of the room by Dakota. Man that girl is strong!

Third Persons Pov

"What the fuck kind of name is Sunshine?!" Naruto yelled as he clawed at the ground. "At least you weren't named after a fucking cookie!" Zetsu yelled back. "Hey guys? I think we should start trying to figure out where we are." Kakashi suggested. "You heard him! Find clues that will tell us where we are!" Pein yelled. The kittens started searching the room. Naruto was checking under the bed when he saw something. He reached out and grabbed it with his kitty claws and pulled it out from under the bed. "Are we in Takigakure?" He asked to nobody in particular. "But I just found a Sunagakure headband." Sasuke said. "Well which one is it? Takigakure or Sunagakure?" Deidara asked. Itachi jumped down from his perch on the window sill. "The outside doesn't look like any village I've ever seen before. In fact, I don't think we're in a village at all." He stated. Sasuke glared at him while he talked. Show off.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a yelp. The kittens turned around and saw Tobi lying on the ground next to an overturned jug. "Tobi sorry! He didn't mean to!" Tobi yelled but the other kittens weren't paying attention to him. They were looking at all the the Akatsuki rings and Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's clothes, which had rolled out of the jug.

"I don't want a fucking stalker!" Hidan yelled as he clawed at the door in an attempt to get out.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Second chapter guys! I hope you like it! I was working on it since last night and its almost 7 am. And I have school today too. So, how about 1 review for the next chapter? Thanks guys. You're awesome!

~Melanie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter. Hope you like it! Also, I'm going to try and update at least once a day but if I miss an update it's because I either have too much homework or I'm too lazy. Okay? Good. Oh and one more thing. Itachi?

Itachi: Melanie (The-Anime-Loving-Panda) does not own _Naruto _and never will. Thankfully.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

"What do you mean you couldn't find them?" Tsunade bellowed at Sakura and Sai, who flinched visibly. "We have to find them! You will not rest until you do! Understood?" Tsunade continued. Sai and Sakura nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." They said in usion. "Good, now go." The Hokage said leaning back in her seat and rubbing her temples. Sai and Sakura nodded and exited the Hokage's office and meeting up with the ANBU team that would be helping them. As they set off, Tsunade swiveled her chair around and looked towards the sky. "Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi...I hope you're okay."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's Pov

Me, Megan, Dakota, Naomi, Savannah and Aome had just come back from the pet store. As soon as we did, Megan trudged upstairs, whining about her 'blistered feet' and Dakota, Naomi, Savannah and Aome had to go home. Since it was almost like 9:00 and that's when their curfew is too. I sighed and slumped down onto the couch. I was so tired, I felt like falling asleep but I knew I had to feed the kittens sooner or later.

So I mustered up all my strength and dragged myself up the stairs. As soon as I opened my bedroom door, all the kittens pounced on me meowing like crazy. "Hey! Guys! Get off! I have food waiting for you downstairs!" I yelled and as soon as I did, the kittens crawled off of me and waited for me to go downstairs and feed them.

I stood up and went downstairs and into the kitchen. I filled up the huge bowl that I got from the pet store with food and walked back to the stairs to wait for the kittens to come down. A few seconds later, Dark and Sunshine came racing towards the stairs, shoving each other ass they ran. Unfortunately, Dark pushed Sunshine too much and Sunshine came tumbling down the stairs, bumping into my foot. "Sunshine! Are you okay?" I asked as I picked up the kitty. The kitty nodded at me and meowed. "Aw, you poor thing! Now you get to be carried to the kitchen like a prince kitty!"I exclaimed as I placed him on my head and walked to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen, I placed him down on the ground. "Eat up kitties!" I said. The kittens stared at the food like it was some kind of alien. "Well? Come on! If you don't eat, you will starve." I said. The kittens still stared at the food like it was an alien. "Eat it, or starve." I said in my best deep voices. At that, the kittens jumped a kitty foot in the air and immediately began eating. When they were done, I carried them all up to my room. "Okay kittens, before you go to sleep, I would like to sing to you." The kittens looked at me with either bored expression are interested ones. I grabbed my iPod and put it on shuffle. I was happy to see that it was put on Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes. It was the one song I could actually sing without messing up. I cleared my voice and began singing.

_"Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes." _As I sang those last lines, the kittens meowed at me, but it wasn't a bad meow, it was like they were cheering for me. I chuckled. "Okay kittens, you can sleep wherever you want, as long as it's in this room." I said and climbed into bed. Almost immediately, the kittens crawled in with me, snuggling up against me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, only to have the most fucked up dream ever.

_Melanie's Dream_

_I was lying down in a church. But it wasn't a normal church. Two of the seating rows where overturned and the ground was covered in tiles, except for where I was lying down. There was grass and flowers all around. I groaned and slowly got up. I looked all around and stretched my neck back to crack it. And that's when I noticed the huge whole in the ceiling. "What the fuck...?" I asked bewildered as I stood up. Suddenly, I heard shouts and screams. I ran to the church doors and went outside. I gasped. I was standing in the middle of a a war field! I turned to go back in the church, but the church wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was the Akatsuki. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. "Melanie! okay, un!" Deidara yelled. "What happened?" I asked, more confused as ever. "He hit you pretty bad." Itachi said. "Who did?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a bone chilling laughter. We all turned towards the sound. It was...It was...Orochimaru and his army of Nyan Snakes?!(1) What the fuck is going on?! "Quick! Everyone on their Tac Cats!" Konan yelled. Suddenly, a big black cat with blue yes appeared in front of me. I was about to get on when Kabuto stopped me. "I will help you! For three tacos and a raccoon!" He said. "NO NOW GET OUTTA MY DREAM!" I yelled and bitch slapped him. "PASTAAAA~!" (2) He yelled as he flew towards the sun. I got on my Tac Cat and caught up with the others. "Hey Melanie, are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, just had to deal with something." I replied. "Melanie! Look out! He's going to attack!" Sasori yelled. I looked up and saw that Orochimaru had pulled out a microphone and began singing and damn! He sang good! As he sang, blue shock waves flew towards us. "Melanie, counterattack!" Sasuke yelled. I pulled out a microphone as well and began to sing. Red shock waves flew towards Orochimaru. The two shock waves met and produced a very loud bright light. I was blinded by the light, so I stopped singing. I couldn't hear anything. It was like I had gone blind and deaf. Suddenly, me vision and hearing returned, and I saw a blue shock wave coming right at me. I froze. I couldn't move. The next few seconds passed by like a movie. Sasuke tackled me to the ground and I hit the ground with a thud. I groaned and opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them. I looked around but couldn't find the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi or Orochimaru. Suddenly, I heard meowing. I turned around and gasped. There was the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, as kittens. I grabbed the nearest one, that happened to be Naruto. "Naruto, you're, Sunshine?" _

_End of Melanie's Dream_

__After I had that dream, I shot up. Unfortunately, I forgot that their was 12 little kittens on me. They all tumbled off the bed before I could save them. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said bending down on picking them up. They meowed as if saying that it was okay and i hugged them all. "I love you kittens! Now, let's go wake up Megan." Is aid and carried them to my twins' room. I placed all the kittens down on Megan's stomach and Sunshine on Megan's face. "Here's what you're going to do, you are all going to jump on her and you are going to lick her face. Okay?" I said. They all nodded and started jumping, while Sunshine licked Megan's nose. Her eyes shot open and she screamed.

"GET THE OFF ME!" She screeched. I scooped up all the kittens. "Megan! It was just the kittens! Relax!" I yelled. She calmed down. "Jesus, Melanie. You scared me. Anyway, what's the time?" Megan asked. "Just the time or date and all?" I asked. "Date and all." She replied. "You forgot again?" "..Yes." I sighed. "It is 8:50, Monday June 30." I answered. "YES IT'S ALMOST THE FOURTH OF JULY!" She exclaimed. I forgot to mention, every year for July 4 me, Megan, Dakota, Naomi, Savannah and Aome drive to Florida. It's like a tradition, we haven't missed a year yet.

"Whatever Megan, but come on and get up. We need to bathe the kittens. They're starting to smell." I said. "Coming!" Megan said. She scrambled out of bed and we walked to the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and started filling up the bathroom. "Okay Sunshine, you will be going first." I said and picked him up. I tested the water with my finger to see if it was alright. I held Sunshine over the water. "Be careful, Melanie! cats don't like water." Megan said. I ignored her and began lowering Sunshine into the water. As soon as his paws touched the water, his eyes widened and he screeched, pouncing on me. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug to try and calm him down while he knocked me on my back.

**POOF!**

As the smoke cleared, I looked at the wet blonde kitten in my arms. Or should I say, I looked at the blonde wet man in my arms. I lied there frozen in place. Finally, I let out a shriek, as did Megan.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Ooh, cliff hanger! What will happen next? Haha, 2 reviews for the next chapter please! Bye bye wonderful readers!

~Melanie


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Naruto Kittens! Now, before we start the story, I would just like to point something out. This is NOT my story idea. I did not come up with it. I've seen about 20 stories now that have the same story idea as mine. So understand that my story may be similar to other stories like this one. Okay? Because I don't want to keep getting emails saying, 'you copied this from another author'. Alright? Okay. I hope I didn't bore you guys with my rant. Itachi?

Itachi: I said it the last time, you say it.

Me: *sigh* Fine! Sasuke, you say it!

Sasuke: Melanie does not own _Naruto_ and never will.

Naruto: Enjoy the story!

(P.S. This story takes place in Canada, but if you don't want it taking place in Canada, you can imagine something else.)

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hnata and a few others were out searching for Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. "I hope we find them soon. My feet are killing me!" Kiba complained. "Where could they be anyway?" Sakura spun around from in front of my and glared daggers at Kiba. "Will you shut up? None of us want to hear it!" She snapped and walked up further. "What's with her?" Kiba asked. "She's worried, of course." Shino said. Kiba snorted. _Yeah, but for who? Naruto, or Sasuke? _"Kiba! Hurry up!" Sakura called to him. "Coming!" He yelled back and jogged to catch up.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Sunshi- Naruto jumped up and grabbed the towel that Megan was holding out for him. He wrapped it quickly around his waist and stared at us. "Where am I and who are you?" He asked simply. "Um, well, my name is Melanie and this is my twin Megan." I answered. "Okay, Melanie. Where am I?" He asked again. "You're in Ontario." Megan stated. "Ontario? What village is that in?" He asked. "What? No, Ontario is not in a village. It's a province in Canada." I explained. "...I'm not following you." I sighed. "Listen carefully, you too kittens because I know you can understand what I'm saying and I don't want to repeat this a second time." I said. The kittens nodded and started listening.

"You see, you are all manga characters, unless some of you really are kittens. Somehow you were turned into kittens and transported here, to the real world." I explained. "So you're saying, that technically, we don't exist?" Naruto said. "Meh, more or less." I answered. "Um Melanie, don't you think we should get some clothes for Naruto?" Megan whispered in my ear. "Hm? Oh yeah, Naruto follow us." I said and walked out of the bathroom. We walked all the way down the hall to my older brothers room. I opened the door and started going through the drawers. "Uh, here's some boxers." Megan said throwing it to him. "And here's your shirt and pants." I said throwing it to him. "Thanks. Where do I change?" He asked. "You can change in here, we'll be waiting outside. " Megan said and pulled me outside.

"Ouch Megan! That hurt! You know you have an iron grip!" I said, yanking away my arm and rubbing the place that she was holding. "How can you be so calm? There's a freaking anime character in our house!" She silently screeched. "Well, one of us has to stay calm. What do you think would happen if I started jumping around everywhere in joy?" I replied. "Well, can't you at least act a little jumpy?" Megan asked. "Why?" I asked. Megan sighed. "Never mind, forget about it. " I yawned and leaned on the bedroom door. "I could sure go for some scrambled eggs right now. I'm starving!" To prove my point, my belly started rumbling. Suddenly, the door I was leaning on opened. I stumbled, trying to catch myself and then fell backwards on top of Naruto. Megan, who was watching the whole thing, burst out laughing.

"Owwie..." I said rubbing my head. "Sorry, Naruto. It was a complete accident." I stood up and bent down to help him up. "It's okay, I've been through worse." He said grinning."Hey guys? Shouldn't we change back the other kittens too?" Megan asked from the bathroom. "I don't know, should we?" I asked walking into the bathroom. "Melanie, could you do me a favor and not turn Sasuke back?" Naruto asked. "Sure, but which one's Sasuke?" I said pointing to the two all black kittens. "I...I have on idea." Naruto replied. I sighed. I bent down and picked up the two black kittens and put the on the counter where the sink was. "Looks like Itachi's not getting turned back either." I said. Just then my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"MELANIE OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY! DID YOU NOT HEAR US RINGING THE DOORBELL?" I flinched. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN SAVANNAH! I'M COMING!" I walked out of the bathroom just as Megan was dipping one of the kitties in the water. The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs and yanked open the door. On the other side of the door was Savannah, Naomi, Dakota, Aome and two other girls. "Uh Savannah, who are they?" I asked pointing to the two girls. "Oh this is Kirsten and Nikki." Savannah answered. "We met them at the anime store here in town." I nodded my head and smiled at the girls. "Hey! I'm Melanie. Come on in."

Kirsten looked to be about 15. She had light green hair and blue eyes. Nikki was the opposite. She looked 15 as well, but she had light blue hair and green eyes. Maybe their sisters? I don't know, I'll ask them later or something.

Megan was still turning back the kitties! "Um, I need to go check on something, stay here in the living room. Thanks!" I said and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to see Sasuke about to punch Naruto. "WHOA WHOA! HEY! NO FIGHTING!" I yelled and pried them apart. Hey, I may not look like it but I'm pretty strong. "What's going on here?" I yelled. Then I realized that Megan was passed out on the floor. "Explain, now." I commanded. They kept quiet glaring daggers at each other. Fine, if they want to play that way. I grabbed the broom that was in the bathroom and hit both of them over the head with it. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" I yelled again. "Nothing! She just passed out when she saw Sasuke." Naruto said rubbing his head. "Well then why didn't you just say so? Sasuke come on, I'll get you some clothes." I said walking out of the bathroom. "SAVANNAH! MEGAN'S PASSED OUT IN THE BATHROOM! WAKE HER UP FOR ME!" I yelled down to her. "OKAY!" She yelled back.

We walked down the hall to my brothers room and got some clothes out for him. Once he was changed we walked back to the bathroom where we saw Megan dipping another kitty in the water and Savannah watching over her shoulder. "Okay Megan, this is the last one you're doing." I said. "Not fair!" She yelled and hugged the dripping wet kitty, who I now recognized as Weasel, or Itachi I guess.

**POOF!**

And now there's a wet hot naked Akatsuki member in my sisters arms. Great. I grabbed a towel and passed it to Itachi, who wrapped it around his waist. "Come with me if you want to get some clothes." I said. "Wait, Melanie, can i turn back a kitten?" Savannah asked. "Sure, but get Naomi, Dakota, Aome, Kirsten and Nikki so they can change one back too." I said. "Okay!" She chirped and ran down the stairs. "Come on Itachi." I said and walked to my brothers room. I got him clothes and walked back to the bathroom. "Okay, who has already turned back a kitten?" I asked. "You did, I did and Savannah did." Megan answered. "Okay, I get to turn back two more, Megan get's to turn back two more, and Dakota, Aome, Naomi, Kirsten and Nikki get to turn back one." I said.

After was done explaining, I turned back Deidara and Sasori, Megan turned back Tobi and Kisame, Dakota turned back Hidan, Aome turned back Kakuzu, Naomi turned back Zetsu, Kirsten turned back Kakashi and Nikki turned back Konan, since Savannah already turned back Pein. When they were all turned back, we got them their clothes and went downstairs into the living room.

"Melanie! I'm bored!" Savannah complained. "What do you want me to do about it?" I replied. "Entertain me!" She answered. I sighed. "Why don't we all go to the mall then?" I asked. "Okay!" Savannah chirped. "Let's go!" I said walking towards the door. "Um Melanie, do we have to go?" Sasuke asked. "If Savannah wants to go to the mall, we're going to the mall." I replied. "Do we all have to go?" He asked again. "Yes, we do." I said. Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

We went outside and I locked the door with my key. Since my dad's van couldn't hold all of us and I was the only one here that could drive, we had to walk. "Why don't we just sit on each other's lap?" Naomi suggested. I sighed. "If it works, we will, if it doesn't, not my problem." I got in the van and pulled out of the garage. "Okay, first the guys will get in, and then the girls, okay?" I asked. They nodded and got in. I was so glad my dad's car was a 12 seater. (1) The guys got in first and then the girls. I was driving and Naruto was next to me. Nikki was sitting on Hidan's lap, Kirsten was sitting on Kakuzu's lap, Savannah was sitting on Kisame's lap, Megan was sitting on Zetsu's lap and Dakota was sitting on Deidara's lap. Konan was sitting on Pein's lap and Sasuke was sitting by himself and so was Itachi, Sasori and Kakashi. (2)

"TO THE MALL!" I shouted to myself as I drove off.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And that was the what? Fourth chapter? Anyway, hope you liked it!

(1) I don't know if such thing exists, but if it does, than that's what they were driving in.

(2) I'm terrible at Math so if I got the seating wrong and it doesn't make any sense, tell me.

Okay then, bye! Until next time!

Also, in the last chapter I forgot to explain a few things.

1) For Melanie's dream, I put Nyan Snakes. A few people were wondering why I put snakes instead of cats. Which is simple, because he's a crazy snake dude, why would he want cats?

2) When Kabuto yelled "PASTAAA~!" I just wanted to say that that is an actual Hetalia quote.

Okay, since I am done explaining what I needed to explain, good bye readers~!

Alright, how about 3 reviews for the next chapter? Thanks guys!

~Melanie

(P.S. If you live in Canada in Ontario, PM me. I need cosplay buddies. ^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is the fifth installment of _Naruto Kitt_ens!I'm in a bad mood. Why? Because I typed this whole thing up and then I accidentally closed the tab I was working on and I lost it. So this chapter might not be the best. But, I hope you guys still like it! And this chapter will all be taking place in the Naruto world, just to let you know. Enjoy!

Naruto: Melanie does not own me and never will.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

Orochimaru frowned as he slumped down in his throne. "Kabuto, can you hurry it up on that jutsu?" He asked impatiently. "We need to get Sasuke back as soon as possible." Kabuto sighed as he mixed a red and blue liquid together. "I'm doing my best, Orochimaru-sama. It takes a long time to make a jutsu like this." The red and blue liquid poofed and sprayed smoke in Kabuto's face. He coughed a little but continued working. "Exactly! Since it's going to take a long time, you should finish it as soon as possible!"

Kabuto sighed again. "I'm working on it. You don't want the jutsu to malfunction and kill Sasuke, do you?" Orochimaru shirked (which was really out of character) and shook his head. "No! I want Sasuke back here in one piece. So get working!" Orochimaru barked, not understanding what Kabuto just said. Kabuto sighed again and shook his head. "Why don't we go for a walk? Clear our heads for a little while?" Orochimaru stood up. "That's an excellent idea, let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

Kiba sighed. "Sakura, they've only been gone for a day! Can't we stop and take a little break? We've been walking no-stop!" As much as Sakura didn't want to admit it, Kiba was right. They had to take a break before passing out from lack of rest or nutrition. "We'll rest at the next village, okay?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded their heads eagerly and sighed in relief.

After about 10 minutes they arrived at a non-ninja village. They walked in and found a hotel to stay at. Kiba, Shino and Hinata wen tout to get food while Sakura and Sai stayed at the hotel, trying to come up with a plan. "Where should we look next?" Sakura said. "I think we should go back to the spot where Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were last seen." Sai suggested. "What? Why? There's nothing there! We'll just be wasting our time!" Sakura yelled. "There might be something useful to us back there!" Sai argued. "How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a feeling okay? Now after we've gotten our strength up and we're not tired as hell, can we go back there?" Sai explained. After 5 minutes of discussing it in her mind, Sakura sighed. "Fine, we'll go check it out. But if there's nothing there, I won;t hesitate t strangle you." Sakura warned. Sai gulped and prayed to whatever deitie was listening that they would find something there.

Soon after Sakura and Sai's discussion about the mission, Hinata, Shino and Kiba came back with the food. They all ate and rested for a couple of hours before packing up their stuff and carrying on with their mission. They walked all the way to where Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were last seen. Hinata seemed to notice. "Why are we going back here? Didn't you already check here?" She asked, not stuttering for once.

"Well, Sai said that there might be a clue here. That's why we're here." Sakura replied walking forwards. "So let's-" She was cut off when Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait a sec, Sakura, don't you hear that?" He asked. The group went silent as they listened and sure enough, they started hearing voices. "Who is that?" Sakura said. "Who cares, we have to hide!" Sai said. They quietly made their way up some trees and stayed there listening to the conversation.

"I think you should just relax for a while Sasuke is probably just fine." They froze. That was the voice of Kabuto. So Orochimaru must be here too. "I know that Kabuto, but we still need to make that jutsu to get them back here." They hear Orochimaru say. "I know Orochimaru-sama, but I would like to ask you a question, why turn the Akatsuki into kittens too? As far as I can see, they're know threat to us when it come to taking over the village." When they heard that, Shino glanced at Sai and nodded before he, Kiba and Hinata poofed back to the village to tell the Hokage. Sai motioned to Sakura to go, but she stood in her ground and listened more.

Orochimaru laughed, continuing the conversation, not knowing that there were people listening in on them. "They're not a threat to us at all. They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, the only people we do need out of the way is Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi." He laughed again. "But Orochimaru-sama, just yesterday you said that we needed to get Sasuke back. " Kabuto said confused. "I did Kabuto, but now I realize that he is just as big a threat as that Naruto. He could turn on us at any second." Orochimaru explained. "But why send them to another dimension? Why not just capture them and keep them as prisoners?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru laughed again. "Who cares? They're all outcast any way. It's not like anyone would miss them-" At that Sakura tore herself away from the conversation and walked over to Sai.

"Get us back to Konoha Sai." She commanded. Sai nodded and poofed them back to Konoha. As soon as they got there, Sakura ran to her house and up the stairs to her room. She locked the door, grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "You're wrong Orochimaru, _I _miss them. I miss them all." She muttered and began to softly cry into her pillow. It wasn't until she heard light footsteps and a hand rested on her shoulder did she look up. "The Hokage would like to see you." Sai said softly. Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears before running off to the Hokage's office. When Shizune wasn't looking, she slipped inside.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" She bowed. "Ah Sakura, I would just like to know what happened during the mission and if that you got any new leads." Tsunade said. "Well, we found out what happened to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. They were turned into kittens by Orochimaru and sent too another dimension. We also found out that Kabuto and Orochimaru and planning to take over the village. He said it was going to be easier with them out of the way." Sakura said. "Tsunade nodded her head. "Very good, but I would like to ask one more thing. I need you to find out what jutsu they used to turn them into kittens and send them to another dimension. If we can find that out, I might be able to send them back here. So I need you, Sai, Hinata, Shino and Kiba to sneak into Orochimaru's hideout and get as much information as possible. Understood?" Tsunade said. Sakura bowed. "Hai Hokage-sama, I won't let you down." With that, she left the Hokage's office and outside, where Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Sai were already waiting. "So, what do we have to do know?" Sai asked. "We need to figure out what jutsu Orochimaru used to send them to another world and bring it back to Tsunade." Sakura said. "But not now. We leave tomorrow, all of you get a good night's rest okay?" They nodded and walked back to their houses, as did Sakura. She ran up to her room again and leaned back on the door. Oh how she regretted it. Because as soon as she did that, she saw the picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Their team photo.

She walked to her dresser and grabbed the photo. She smiled sadly at it. In the picture, Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other, like always. The only ones who looked happy in the picture were her and Kakashi. She smiled at the photo. She put it down and opened her window, revealing the full moon. She grabbed the picture again and layed down on her bed, while she hugged the picture to her chest and cried. "Don't worry guys, I'll find you." She muttered and fell asleep.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)((O)(O)(O()(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter short. I'm sick so yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Because,I realized, that if the stories all going to fit together perfectly, I need to keep you updated on what's going on in the Naruto world to, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Later. 3

~Melanie


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe it, it's only been like two days and I already have 6 chapters up. By the way, you guys are working me to death! Between homework, updating this story and updating my other story, I'm all worn out! So, unless I get a sudden spark of inspiration, I won't be updating until Saturday. Anyway, in the last chapter it was kind of short, so on this one I will try my best and make it longer. Alright then, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _and never will. (No one wanted to say this for me. T.T)

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

Sakura snapped her head up from her bed._ Whoa, that was a fucked up dream. _She thought to herself. She yawned and stretched, when she realized that there was something sticking to her face. She reached up for the thing and peeled it off. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she looked down at the photo of the people she most cared about. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura forced back her tears and got up to take a shower. Today was the day she, Sai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata had to sneak into Orochimaru's hide out. She sighed deeply. Today was going to be a very long day.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)((O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"TO THE MALL!" I shouted to myself and drove off. "Holy shit Melanie! Slow the fuck down!" Savannah screeched at me as I nearly hit a parked car. "It isn't my fault that the fuckers park on the side of the road!" I screeched back. Of course, I came across a red light and did have to slow down. When the car had fully parked, Naomi got up from her place on top of Kakashi and hit me over the head. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I screeched and held my head. "FOR ALMOST FUCKING KILLING US!" Naomi yelled. "I didn't fucking almost kill anybody so calm yourself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kick you out of this car right now." I said, turning my attention back to the road and driving again since it was a green light.

"Um, well, um...never mind." Naomi huffed and leaned back against Kakashi. "That's what I thought." I said and slowed down for a turn. "How much longer until we get to the mall?" Kirsten asked."We've only been driving for 5 minutes!" I said. "How impatient are you guys?" Savannah looked up from doing her nails. "Very, now slow down a bit. I need to fix my nail polish. "Oh no, I don't think so! Do you know how intoxicating the fumes of nail polish are?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like O.o and I just stared back at them. "What the fuck did you just say?" Dakota asked. "Yeah, you know we can't understand big words like those!" Aome added.

I sighed and parked the car. I wonder if they realized we were at the mall. "Just get out of the car and go inside the mall." I said. They all squealed with joy (minus the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi) and ran inside. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened my door. I was immediately greeted with freezing cold air. "Jesus Christ! Why is it so cold? It's the middle of fucking Summer!" (1) I yelled. "Why aren't you wearing a sweater or something?" Naruto asked. "It's the middle of fucking Summer, who the hell wears a fucking sweater?" I said to him. I stepped out of the car, as did everyone else.

"Come on everyone, I need to lock the doors so no one steals my car." I said. Everyone stepped out and run to catch up with the girls. I sighed and pressed the button on my keys that locked the door. I turned around and almost screamed. But I didn't, instead I jumped a hand in the air. Why? Because Itachi was standing right behind me, silent as a mouse and holding out a black sweater. "Dear God, Itachi, you scared the living day lights out of me." I said putting my hand over my heart. "Here." He said, handing me the sweater. "I found it under my seat. And since you're freezing cold, I thought you might want it." Itachi explained. I blushed faintly. "Thanks." I said and put it on. "Now, let's go meet up with everyone else before something bad happens." I said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at me. "Something bad as in...?" I sighed. "Someone ending up stabbed by a fork and robbed." Itachi raised his eyebrow again as we walked inside the toasty warm mall. "What? It's happened before you know." I said and scanned the mall with my eyes to find everyone.

"There they are! Come on, let's go." I said and grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him over to where I saw the them. When we were halfway towards them, Savannah reached out and slapped Kirsten and Nikki across the face while Megan stood there looking like she was about to cry. "I think they made you're sister cry." Itachi said, stating the obvious. "Oh fuck _no._" I said and strolled over to them. When they realized I was coming, Savannah paled. I smirked, she must know what I was about to do. When I got there, I grabbed Megan and pulled her beside me. By now, she was in tears. "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS MADE MY BABY SIS CRY?" (2) I yelled.

"It was Kirsten and Nikki!" Megan said, tears literally pouring down her face. I pushed Savannah, who was in front of me, away and stepped in front of Kirsten and Nikki. "Why'd you make my sister cry?" I asked. "Because she's a total freak! I mean like seriously, who the hell like anime?" Kirsten said, and it was then when i realized that she had the voice of a mean girl. "As a matter of fact I like anime. And I thought Savannah said she met you two at an anime store?" I asked. "Just because we were there doesn't mean we actually like anime." Nikki said. "AOME!" I yelled. "Yes?" She asked. "Hold my earrings, I don't want them to break." I said taking off my earrings and handing them to her. "You think you can fight us?" Kirsten said as Nikki laughed. "You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of you bitches." I said.

I then planted my fist in Kirsten's face, who stumbled and fell on Nikki, sending them both to the ground. "That's what you get when you mess with me and my friends." I said and kicked them both. By now, a crowd had started to from. "I mean, I befriended you, and you're telling me now you think I'm a freak? Savannah, what the hell even made you go up and say hi to them?" I asked. "They looked like anime fans." She replied. "They don't look much like anime fans know, huh?" I asked. I moved forward to attack them again, since they were on their feet and standing, when I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, cuz." The person said. I froze. "MIMI!" I yelled and turned around and jumped on her, as did Megan. "Hey cuz, what's all the fighting about?" She asked patting me and Megan's heads. That's when I realized she wasn't alone.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the three people beside her. "Oh them? They're my friends. Meet, Lily, Georgia and Stephanie." She said pointing to a blond girl and then two brunettes with wavy hair.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Guys, this is my cousin Mimi and her friends Lily, Georgia and Stephanie." I said introducing them to my friends and the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Call me crazy, but as soon as Kakashi laid his eye on Mimi, I swear he started staring at her. Oh shit, what if he like her?

Anyway, Mimi was 20. She had brown hair that was tinted silver and blue and she had bright blue eyes. She was an anime freak, in fact, she was the one to get me and all my friends hooked on anime. We used to hang out a lot but then she got hired as a teacher in some city I never heard of and I never saw her again, that is, until now!

Georgia looked to be about 16. She had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. Her hair had caramel high lights in them and her eyed shined a hazel colour in the light. She seemed to like anime, I mean, she was wearing an 'I love Anime' t-shirt.

Stephanie had dark brown hair and eyes too. She definitely liked anime. How did I know? She was carrying two bags from the anime store that was on the others side of the mall.

Lily had blonde hair and green eyed. She like anime as well. I knew because I could see the Naruto and Sasuke plushies that were hanging out of the side of her purse. I was going to tell you, but then Mimi started talking.

"So yeah, what did these two girls do that was so bad?" Mimi asked me again. "They called all people who like anime, freaks." I said. Mimi, Stephanie, Lily and Georgia gasped. "How dare they!" Stephanie said. "And they made Megan cry." I added. "Bitch, hell no." Mimi said and made to hit the girls. It took Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Hidan, Kakuzu and Pein to all get her to not cause any harm on the girls, even though they kinda deserve it.

As I was watching, Konan walked over to me. "Um Melanie, does this mall have any, um...womanly supplies I can use?" She asked nervously. I smiled. "Of course they do! Come with me." I said and grabbed her arm. We walked in the direction of the Shoppers' Drug Mart and walked in. We went into the tampons/pads isle and strolled through looking for the right ones for Konan. Finally we got them, bought them and then went to the bathroom for Konan to put on. When we got back to the group, the didn't even notice we were gone. I sighed and shook my head.

"Um guys? Do you remember why we came to the mall?" I asked. "Because we wanted to." Dakota said. "No! To get kicked out! Come on, let's go dance around in the water fountain!" I yelled. We all whooped and headed for the huge water fountain. It took us about a half an hour to get there, but only because we got confused multiple times and kept on going in the wrong direction. Finally we got to the water fountain.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded their heads yes. "GO!" I shouted as loud as I could and we all jumped in, getting the pole who were sitting on the edge wet. We danced around in there for a little while before security came and kicked us out. "That. Was Awesome!" Naruto yelled once we were all in the car. "I know right? Okay, where to next?" I asked. "I want to go to Wal-Mart." Savannah said. "Wal-Mart it is! Come on children! Let's go!" I shouted and drove to Wal-Mart like a crazy person on crack.

Boy, this day just got a while lot more interesting!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Sorry to end it like that but I got a ton of homework to do and I can barely keep my eyes open. Later guys! And don't forget to review!

(1) I know a guy named Summer, just saying.

(2) In this story, Melanie is 5 hours older than Megan.

~Melanie


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, i know I said I wasn't going to update until the weekend (which is tomorrow) but it's 4 in the morning (love that song) and I'm freaking BORED. So you guys are lucky and get a chapter earlier than I said. So yeah. And you guys know that border that I put in every story? The on that looks like this (O)(O)(O)? Yeah, someone asked me if it was hard to make and type up. YES IT FUCKING IS! I was going to change it to just that horizontal line but everyone puts that in they're stories. I don't think anyone has put (O)(O)(O) is their story yet. So yeah. Enjoy the story!

Stephanie: Melanie does not own _Naruto_ in any way or form.

Georgia: But she does like to pretend she does when she's all alone up in her room and talking to herself.

Melanie: SHUT THE HELL UP! :Q

(P.S. Naruto -that means the person Naruto. _Naruto _- That means the anime/mange Naruto. m'kay?

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

When everyone had arrived at the spot they would be meeting at, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino set off to find Orochimaru's hide out. "How are we supposed to find it anyway?" Kiba asked. "It could be anywhere!" Hinata sighed. "That's why we're going to the Sound Village to see if he's there. If he's not, we take a hostage and then force them too." Kiba nodded his head. "Got it." Suddenly, they all stopped. Everyone turned to look at Sakura, who was in the front leading everyone to the Sound Village. "I thought I heard something." She said and continued walking. "Sakura!" Sai yelled and tackled her to the ground randomly. "Ow! Sai! What was that for?" Sakura yelled. Sai looked back to where Sakura was standing before he tackled her. On the ground, made into the shape of a music note, were 10 kunais.

They looked up and saw Kabuto, some Sound Village Ninja's and Orochimaru himself. "Goodbye." He said smiling. The Konoha ninja's were confused but then they felt something sharp sting the back of their necks. After that, everything went black.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

When we finally arrived at Wal-Mart, everyone threw themselves out of the car and kissed the ground. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ "What? I don't drive that bad!" I said. "YES YOU FUCKING DO! YOU ALMOST DID FUCKING KILL US THIS TIME BITCH!" Hidan yelled. And that was when Mimi, Stephanie, Georgia and Lily realized that the Akatsuki, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were there.

"Whoa, who are they and why are they in cosplays?" Mimi asked. "By the way, this wig looks totally real." Stephanie added and pulled on Naruto's hair. "OW! THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS!" He yelled and held his head and hissed at Stephanie. "Dude, you're not a fucking cat. You're a fox." Georgia said. "Yeah, but I was a cat temporarily before." Naruto said. Oh god, I can't believe he just said that.

"Naruto you baka!" Sasuke yelled and hit Naruto upside the head. "OW! STOP HURTING ME!" He wailed, continuing to hold his head. "Aww...it's okay, they're just big fat meanies." Lily said and pat Naruto on the back. "Wait, you're saying you were a cat once?" Lily asked. Naruto nodded his head, making himself look like a bobble-head. "Does Wal-Mart have an insanity ward?" Lily asked us. "Wal-Mart doesn't, but there's one down the street." I replied. "How would you know?" Itachi asked. I scoffed. "Because I've been to one dumbass!" I answered.

"CAN WE JUST GO INSIDE OF FUCKING WAL-MART ALREADY?" Savannah, Aome, Naomi, Dakota and Megan all yelled in usion. "You guys are still here? I thought you would've run in before any of us." I said. "You know we can't go inside by ourselves! Do you want a repeat of last year?" Savannah asked.

_Flashback_

_"Melanie! Hurry up!" Savannah said dragging me into Wal-Mart. "I'm coming I'm coming!" I shouted at her and yanked my arm away from her. She whooped and went in. Then I remembered what my mom told me and why we came to Wal-Mart in the first place. "Hey Savannah! Wait up! I need to get some groceries?" I said looking around. "Savannah? Oh dear god." I muttered and ran into the store to find her. _

_End Flashback_

"It wasn't my fault I got lost! You should've been paying attention to me!" Savannah said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh yes it was." I said walking into Wal-Mart. "Well you should've been watching me more carefully!" Savannah huffed. "It's not my fault that you have then tendency to get lost in every store you go in!" I said. "Whatever, I'm not talking to you anymore." Savannah said. "But you just did." Kisame said. She huffed again and walked away from us. "Can someone go with her? Because if she gets lost, I'm not finding her." I stated. "I will." Kisame said and jogged to catch up with Savannah.

"Alright, what should we do next- guys?" I asked looking around. "Guys?" I asked again. "Oh shit, I'm lost." I said walking around. "I'm lost. How the hell did I get lost?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I felt an arm go around my waist and someone leaning on me. "Hey baby, looking for a good time?" i turned to look beside me and saw a middle aged guy who looked old enough to be my dad smiling down at me. "Well, um...I, um...PERVERT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran away, while security swarmed around the guy.

I ran into a random aisle, which happened to be the candy aisle, and pulled out a bag of lollipops. "LOLLIPOP LOLLIPOP! OH LOLLY LOLLY POP LOLLIPOP!" I sang to myself as I sprinkled lollipops on the ground everywhere. I grabbed a bag of Jolly Ranchers, ripped it open, put half the bag in my pockets and threw the rest into the air. "FLY JOLLY! FLY!" I yelled. "Hey! You!" I turned around and saw security. "DON'T HURT ME! I'M A RAPE VICTIM!" I yelled for no apparent reason and ran out of the aisle. I ran into the frozen food section and ran up and down the aisle. "IMMA BE IMMA BE IMMA IMMA IMMA BE!" I sang. All of a sudden, I ran straight into someone and I fell on top of the person.

I was about to get up and apologize when I realized it was Itachi. "ITACHI-KUN!" I yelled and gave him a death hug while helping him up. "Why did you leave me?! I was so scared! A guy even tried to rape me!" I yelled at him. "It's not my fa-wait, what?" Itachi asked confused. "A guy tried to rape me. Friggin child molester." I said mumbling the last part of the sentence. "Whoa whoa whoa, first off, who was the guy and second of all, how did he try to rape you?" Stephanie and Georgia asked.

Okay, it's official now. They're my best friends now. I mean, they barely know me and they're already looking out for me! If asking how someone tried to rape you is looking out for someone.

"Well, I was standing there with all of you and then suddenly you were just gone. So I stood there a little longer and some guy wrapped his arm around my waist and said 'Hey bay, looking for a good time?' and then I yelled pervert and the security rushed over and caught him while I ran away." I explained. "And what did this guy look like?" Mimi asked. I sighed. "Mimi, he's probably already in custody by now. You know that right?" I asked. "I do now." She said. "Anyway, let's go to the toy section of the store, get some guns and have a war." I said. Everyone nodded their heads and we went off to the toy section.

When we got there, I grabbed 4 small Nerf gun pistols and stuck two in my jeans pocket and two down my shoes. Then I got the one with a sash like thing around it and put it on my back. I grabbed another one and slung over my shoulder while I got a black marker and drew two black lines on each side of my face. "Ready." I said and turned towards the group. "Melanie, you do know you're going to have to pay for all those, right?" Megan asked. "Megan, our parents our rich!(1) I'll just put it on their tab." I replied.

"Okay then." Megan said. "Can we put these on your parents' tab too?" Everyone said at once. "What do they look like? Like they're made out of money?" I yelled. "But we don't know what your parents look like." Naruto said, gesturing to himself, Kakashi, Sasuke and the Akatsuki. "Doesn't mean you can put it on their tab." I said. "Okay! Looks like we're all ready now. So, let's make the teams! How many people are there?" Mimi said. "There's only 23 of us. We need one more person." Savannah said.

I sighed. And just when I thought we were going to have a Nerf war, and in Wal-Mart too! All of sudden, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw someone I never thought I'd see again. "SKYLAR!" I yelled and ran to her. "MELANIE!" She yelled back and ran to me. We hugged and then burst out laughing. "But I thought you moved to The States?" I asked her. "I did, but then my grandma got sick so we had to come back to Canada." She explained. "Well then, let me introduce you to my friends." I said. gesturing to the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto and my friends. . "Okay, but I have one question, are they the real Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi or are they cosplayers. I then explained to her what happened with the kittens and bathing them and then them turning into _Naruto_ characters.

Oh! I almost forgot. Skylar is 16. She loves anime and manga and loves to cosplay too. She got thrown into a Mental House once but she got out for good behavior. She has long dark red hair that almost goes down to her waist and she has greenish blue eyes.

"Sounds like you're having one heck of a summer. Hey, what are you doing for July 4? It's four days away you know." Skylar said. I froze. Then, I turned back to the group and threw Skylar 4 guns. "TO THE VAN! WE NEED TO GET TO FLORIDA!" I yelled and ran threw Wal-Mart, out the doors and then into the car. Everyone soon came in after and Skylar had to sit on Sasori's lap.

I drove back to my house so we could grab a few things (I grabbed my iPod, phone, laptop and notebook) and then started off for the drive to Florida. Of course, we had to go to the gas station and fill the tank absolutely full with gas.

"Look out Florida, here we come!" I muttered under my breath.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And they're off! Stay tuned for the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed this one!

(1)My parents aren't actually rich, just or the record.

Later guys! See you in the next chapter!

~Melanie


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I can't wait for Saturday so I'm updating today, again. Hope you guys are liking the story so far (how many times have I already said that?) and I'd really appreciate some more reviews. ^.^ And by the way, could someone give me a city that's in Florida that's near the beach? Thanks, enjoy the story.

Sasori: Do I have to say it?

Melanie: Just say it!

Sasori: But I don't want to!

Melanie: SAY IT!

Sasori: Melanie does not and never will own Naruto.

Naruto: Damn straight!

(P.S. There will be major OOCness in this chapter. You've been warned!)

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

Sakura groaned. She hurt all over. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't when she felt straps holding her down. She opened her eyes and discovered that her arms were free. She snorted. It's like they wanted her to escape. She quickly freed herself, stood up and walked out the door that was located on the far wall. When she did, her jaw dropped. She wasn't in Konoha, heck, she wasn't even in a village! She looked around and the only things she could see was the moon, lamp posts and buildings everywhere. She wasn't scared though, in fact, she was the exact opposite.

She was amazed. She had never been to somewhere that even closely resembled where she was now. But there was one thing that she didn't understand, where were Sai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino? Sakura wandered around for a while when she heard groaning, or well, multiple groaning. She instantly recognized them. "Sai! Hinata! Kiba! Shino!" She shouted and ran toward them. "Sakura! Where are we?" Hinata asked.

...

...

...

"I don't know."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"Okay, so here is where we are now, and here is where we want to go." I explained to Pein, Kakashi and Mimi, pointing at a map. "That's a pretty long way to go Melanie. Are you sure you don't want to take a plane?" Mimi said. "Are you crazy?! Do you know how much that would cost?! Besides, driving is more fun." I said. "Suit yourself, but unless we get going now, we're not going to make it in time for July 4." Kakashi said, looking st the map. "Kakashi's right, we need to leave now. We only have 4 days, too." Pein added. "Well that's good since everyone is already in the car. Come on, let's go." I said and walked to the car. I got in the drivers seat and saw that Itachi was riding shotgun. "Naruto wanted to sit in the back." He explained. I nodded my head, started the car and head off towards the border.

"So how long is it going to take us to get there? Itachi asked. Call me crazy, but I think Itachi's trying to make conversation with me. Oh well. "If we keep driving non-stop, we'll be at the border in about 6 hours and then it'll probably take us about 2 or 3 days to get to Florida. But we should be there by July 4. Whether it's in the morning or the middle of the night, but we will be there." I said. "Oh, but won't you get tired?" Itachi asked. "Pay attention to what I'm doing while I'm driving. If I do get tired, you can take over." I answered with a smile. "Alright." Itachi said. And then there was silence. But only because everyone except me and Itachi had fallen sleep.

"So, how long is it going to take to get to the border again?" Itachi asked. "6 hours, more or less. Depends on if we have to stop or not." I answered. "Hey Itachi, reach under your seat and pull out that bag for me." I asked. He nodded and reached under the seat to pull out the bag. "Here." he said and handed it to me. "Don't give it to me! I'm driving! Open the bag." I said. He opened it and pulled out I.D. cards. "What are these for?" He asked. "Well, when we get to the border we're going to need some kind of identification so we can be let in. So, when we went back to my house to get some things to go to Florida, I grabbed these." I said. "How did you get are pictures? I don't remember anyone taking these." Itachi said, examining his I.D card. "Well, a couple years ago me, Megan, Aome, Savannah, Skylar, Mimi, Dakota and Naomi went to something called an Anime Convention.

When we went, we dressed up as you guys and just to let you know, we were the cosplay queens back then so everyone that we cosplayed as looked like the actual person. But when we were going to the convention, we didn't want anyone to know who we actually were. So, we made these I.D. cards with your pictures and names. Wake everyone up and give theirs to them. A couple more hours and we'll be at the border." I said. Itachi turned around in his seat and started throwing things at everyone while chanting: "Wake up." Over and over again. I laughed at his antics. He was just so darn cute!

After a full hour, everyone was awake and glaring at Itachi. "What?" Sasuke said. "Here our you I.D. cards for when we get to the border." He said handing them to everyone, minus the girls. "What about ours? Melanie, you did grab them right?" Savannah said. "I just have mine. Why would I have _your _I.D. cards?" I said. The girls' faces paled and they looked like they were going to be sick. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Here you go." I said throwing their I.D. cards to them. "But what about me, Lily and Stephanie's I.D. cards?" Georgia asked, looking up from the painting she was painting. "Mimi has you guys' I.D. cards and Georgia, why are you painting in my dad's car? If you get paint _anywhere," _I said letting the threat hang. "I'm not scared of you! If I get paint in your dad's car I will clean it up okay?" She said while taking her I.D. card that Mimi held out for her. "Whatever." I said. "Um, Melanie, I think we're going to have to rent another car." Savannah said. "Why?" I asked. "Because don't you think it will be a bit suspicous if we show up at the border with 24 people crammed into a 12 seater car?" Skylar asked.

"But where are we supposed to find a car renting place?" I asked. "Right there, isn't that one?" Megan said. I looked out my window and sure enough, there was a car renting place. I sighed. "Soon enough, I'm going to have no money, and then my parents are going to get a call saying why there's like a thousand dollars on their tab." I muttered to myself. I put my left turn signal on and turned into the place. "Everyone is going to stay inside here until me and Itachi come back, understood?" I said. They nodded their heads and me and Itachi got out of the car and went inside the place. And let me tell you this, it looked run down and old.

It had wooden floors that creaked even if you made the slightest movement, the walls were painted a dull gray and had holes in it and there were several cobwebs everywhere. I latched on to Itachi's arm. I am downright _terrified_ of spiders. Ahead of us was a very low counter and behind the counter was a middle aged woman who looked like she should be doing car commercials. "Hello!" She chirped. "What can I do for you?" She asked smiling. Wow, you think with such a bubbly and happy personality she would have painted the walls a different colour and fixed the cobwebs and the floor to make it just a little bit more, what's the word? Pleasant. "Yes, we would like to rent a 12 seater car. If you have any of course." Itachi said. I stared at him bewildered. that was my line! What does he think he's doing?

"A 12 seater? Of course! We have a few that you could rent. Follow me." The lady said and lead us behind he counter and out the door. I stayed back for a while so I could talk to Itachi. "Itachi! We never agreed that you would be doing the talking!" I whispered. "We never agreed that you would be doing it too." He said. "And can you stop holding my arm? I'm started to lose feeling." I huffed. "Well it's not my fault, there's cobwebs everywhere! And if there's cobwebs, there's spiders. and let me tell you this, I am terrified of spiders!" He smirked. "Oh well." Honestly, there were times when I wanted to punch this guy in the face and then there were times when I just wanted to push him against the wall and kiss the daylights out of him. "Stupid Uchiha." I muttered. The lady lead us outside behind the building where there was about 5 different 12 seater cars. "These are the ones that we have up for rent. Though those two down there are the only ones with proper heating and air conditioning." The lady said. "Give us a few minutes to discuss." I said and pulled Itachi and me away from the lady so we could talk in private.

"Are we actually going to discuss something or did you just pull me aside because you wanted to?" Itachi asked. "Just listen! I think we should get the one with proper air conditioning. It's going to get hot when we got to Florida." I said. "Okay." Itachi said. "What do you mean okay?" I said and put my hands on my hips. "I an't stand here and argue with you. Time is wasting." He said. "Well you could give me more than one word answers." I said. "But I didn't." Itachi said. "You did the first time." I replied. "Look, do you want to make it to Florida on time or not?" Itachi asked. "Fine let's go." I said and walked back to the lady. "We'd like the one with proper air conditioning." I told her. "Okay! Which one?" She asked. "The navy blue one please." Itachi said and I glared at him. "Okay, let me got get the keys and you can be off." She said and went inside to get the keys. "The navy blue one? I wanted the black one!" I whined. "We already have a black one, your dad's car. So stop complaining." Itachi said. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why are you such a bastard?" I asked. "Why are you such a whiny bitch?" Itachi asked back. I glared at him. This was the time when I wanted to punch him in his face. Unfortunately, that's when the lady came back outside.

"Here you are! Rent is 5 dollars a day. Have a good day!" She said hadning us the keys and walked back inside. Me and Itachi got in the car and drove it back around to the front where the other car was parked. We got out of the car and got back inside mine. "Mimi, you're driving that one. Here's the keys." I said and threw her the keys. "Alright." She said. Sasuke, Stephanie, Zetsu, Aome, Skylar, Sasori, Kakuzu, Naomi, Pein, Konan and Kakashi went with her. I left first, since I was he one with the map and Mimi followed me. "Itachi, take my phone and press 1." I said. "Okay." He replied and took my phone. He pressed 1 and my phone dialed Mimi's number. Itachi put it on speaker and held the phone up to my mouth so I could talk into it.

Within seconds Mimi had answered. "What's up?" She asked. In the background I could here Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. "Well, we're not to far away from the border so I just wanted to make sure everyone had their I.D. cards. We're going to be near the border very soon." I said. "Yeah, everyone has theirs. Don't worry." She said. "Okay. Oh and by the way, do you have my um...you know whats?" I asked. "Your you know whats?" Mimi asked. I groaned. It was that time of the month for me and I gave my tampons and pads to Mimi since I didn't have a purse. "Oh! You're you know whats!" Mimi said finally. "Yeah I got them. Why?" I sighed. "I'm going to need one when we get to the border." I replied.

"SASUKE DON'T TOUCH-" Mimi yelled and then the line went dead. "Itachi, do me a favour. Stick your head out the window and see if they're still behind us." I said. He did what I asked. "They're still behind us but why Mimi is hitting Sasuke with a book?" He asked. "Maybe he did something to piss her off?" Megan suggested. "Oh well. We're at the border anyway. Itachi, call her again." I said. Within moments I was talking to Mimi again. "Mimi, we're at the border. And what happened? Why were you hitting Sasuke with a book?" I asked. "Yes, what idiotic thing did my brother d this time?" Itachi asked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" We heard Sasuke yell and Naruto and Lily started laughing, which made Sasuke yell at them to shut up. "Anyway, we're almost at the border so make sure everyone has their I.D. cards. Bye." I said. "Later hater." Mimi said and hung up.

"Okay, does everyone have their I.D. cards?" I asked. "Yup!" Savannah said. "We're ready to go." I whooped, as did everyone else, and drove into one of the lines for the person to check our I.D.'s. In my rear view mirror I saw Mimi into the same line we were in. There was a car in front of us so we had to wait. When it was our turn, I opened the door next to the drivers for the officer to see us all. He was about to tell us we could go, and then he saw Tobi. "Why is that man wearing a mask over his face?" He asked me. Good thing I already had a lie formed. "He has a contagious skin disease on hiss face so he has to wear that mask." I replied. "Okay, you're good to go." He said and closed the door for me. I drove off and parked on the other side to wait for Mimi. 10 minutes later she drove up behind us and got out. I got out too and went to talk to her.

"Here you go." She said handing me a pad and a tampon"Thanks." I said and jogged over to an outhouse. I put the pad and then tampon on and then washed my hands and jogged over to the car. I got in and started driving with Mimi following behind me. "A skin disease?" Deidara asked me. "Is that the best you could come up with?" I glared at him. "It worked and we're in the country. I don't care of it was a lame lie or stupid one. It worked and that's all that matters." I said. Deidara put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, Don't get so mad at me." He said. "How fucking far do we have to go now?" Hidan asked annoyed. I don't think he liked being crammed in a car for too long. "Well, we're in New York now so we still have to go through Pennsylvania, Maryland, Virginia, North and South Carolina, Georgia and then finally, Florida." I said. "And how fucking long do we fucking have?" He asked. "We have four days." I said. "Four days and six states until we get to Florida. How will we make it on time?" Savannah asked. Suddenly my phone rang. Itachi answered it and held it to my mouth. "Hey Mimi, what's up?" I asked. "I just remembered that I have a jet that can fit 30 people and 2 cars back at my house." She said. "And how is that supposed to help us?" I said. "I live in New York. All we need to do is go to my house and get it." She answered. "Then you lead the way because I have no idea where you live." I said. "Okay, bye." She said and hung up.

She drove up front so that I was behind her and drove to her house. It was 6:32 right now. When we got to her house it was 8:00. Her house was huge! Plus, it had this whole open space behind it, and that's when i saw her jet. It was humongous! We all got out and met up with the others. "That's my jet." Mimi said pointing to it, "Yeah, we figured." Megan said. "MIMI I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and hugged her. She laughed. "Love you too. Now, who's going to help us drive the cars into the storage room on the plane?" Everyone went silent. "No one?" I said. "I guess I will." Kakashi offered. "I will too." Itachi said. "Great! Come with us." I said. Me and Mimi got into the cars and rove them to her jet. The ramp was already pulled down. I got out of the car and walked over to Kakashi and Itachi. "Okay, this is what you will do. We're going to drive our cars up there one at a time so this will be easy. Since we need to be careful and go up the ramp slowly, we need you to go behind the car and push it up when we're on the ramp so we don't slide down." I explained.

"Okay, but they have to help too. We could slip and have those things run over us." Kakashi said. "Then go get them." I said and walked back to the car. Mimi went first. She drove up the ramp slowly and that's when they started pushing it up. once she was inside, it was my turn. They did the same thing and then soon enough me and Mimi were back on the ground with them. "Now what?" Naruto asked. "Now we close this and got on from the side." Mimi said. We closed the ramp and the got in. Mimi and Kakashi went up front to drive the plane while we went to take our seats. Within 10 minutes we were off and flying. I sighed and leaned on Itachi, who was sitting next to me. "I'm going to sleep." I said. I didn't get an answer. Instead, I felt a pair of lips kiss my forehead and Itachi whisper in my ear.

"Sweet dreams."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

OMG! That took a long time to right. I'm so glad it's done! Personally, I like the ending. It was cute. ^_^ Hope you guys liked it. 3 reviews for next chapter! Later!

~Melanie


	9. Chapter 9

Hellers! Okay, I got one review asking me what Sasuke did to make Mimi hit Sasuke with a book. Well, he took her tampons and threw them out the window. Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And also, anyone who lives in Canada in Ontario PM me, kay? I don't want to keep putting that in my author's notes. Alright, enjoy the chapter!

Sasuke: Melanie does not own _Naruto _and never will, no matter how many times she says she will. The crazy bitch.

Melanie: It's like your asking me to call Mimi to hit you with a book!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"MELANIE WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I screamed and jumped out of my seat with a hand over my heart. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled and glared at Itachi, who just sat there trying to hide a smile. Or a smirk, I don't know. "We're in Florida." He said. My eyes widened. "YES!" I yelled and jumped up from my seat. I ran down the aisle of seats, nearly knocking down Lily, Stephanie and Georgia in the process. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!" They yelled after me. "SORRY!" I yelled back. I finally arrived at the little door where you get off the jet from. "MELANIE WAIT!" Itachi yelled. I pulled open the door ignoring him and walked out. Bad idea.

Mimi hadn't pulled out the blow up stairs yet so I fell 5 meters down. I managed to spin around while I was falling so I landed on my back. "OWWIE!" I yelled. Itachi jumped down gracefully (curse him and his ninja abilities!) and crouched down beside me. "Melanie! Are you okay?" He asked. "DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" I yelled to him and mentally cursed. Itachi helped me up and that's when Mimi pulled out the blow up stairs and everyone slid down them. "Melanie! Are you okay?" Megan asked. "Well, gee, I'm as happy as ever!" I said sarcastically. "Then why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Kakuzu asked smirking, I think.

I glared at him and turned to Mimi. "Mimi, where exactly in Florida are we?" I asked. "I'm not sure where exactly but we're not too far from Insomniac street." She answered me. "Wait, Insomniac street? Melanie, that's where my parents' beach house is! Insomniac street house number 83!" (1) Dakota said. "Beach house? Is it big?" I asked. "It's huge." Aome said. "I've been to it before." I clapped my hands together. "Well then, let's get out the cars and drive to you beach house!" Me and Mimi were going to be driving again so we went up the ramp and went into the cars. Everyone stayed clear of the path where the cars would be driving down.

"Okay, I can do this. It'll just feel like a roller coaster right?" I asked myself. I sighed and put the keys in the ignition. I backed up slowly and suddenly, I was in the car, smooshed against the back window while the car rolled down the ramp and continued rolling before it stopped. I got up and crawled along the bottom of the car to the drivers seat. As soon as I got there, I screamed. Mimi was heading right for me! And in her car too! She screamed as well and then, fast as lightning, Itachi jumped into the drivers seat of my car and swerved out of the way so the two cars didn't hit.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked. "I used my Sharingan to copy what you were doing when you were driving." He said. "Okay, but, when was I driving like that?" I asked. "When you were driving us to the mall." Itachi replied with a smirk. "Can you get off me?" I said finally realizing that he was sitting on me. "Ah, sorry." He said and got out of the car and I followed. "OH MY GOSH MELANIE I'M SO SORRY!" Mimi exclaimed when she saw me and latched onto my arm. "It's okay, now let go of me." I said. She released me and I flexed my arm to get feeling back in it.

"Now, who's coming with me and who's going with Mimi?" I asked. "I'm going with you. You're more of a crazy bitch then anyone I've ever fucking met." Hidan said. "In that case, I'm going with Mimi." Kakuzu said and Hidan glared at him. "Um..before a fight breaks out, let's get in the vans, okay?" I said. Everyone nodded and got into either my car or Mimi's. Dakota was in my car and she rode up front to give me directions. When I told Itachi, he seemed a bit upset, but let her anyway. Soon enough, we were at Dakota's beach house, no, it was too big to be called a house. More like a mansion. "Wait, Dakota, this is where we go every year for the fourth of July." I said. "I know." She replied. "Oh my god! The fourth of July! When is it?" I asked. "Tomorrow." Dakota said as we got out of the car. "DEIDARA!" I yelled and ran over to him. "What, un?" He asked. "Do you have any explosives?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Good! We're going to need some for tomorrow for the fireworks." I said.

We walked inside the mansion and I ran up the stairs to my old room. "Wow, it's still the same as I left it." I said to myself and picked up an old picture that brought tears to my face. It was me and my old boyfriend, but we were in cosplays. I was cosplaying as Itachi and he was cosplaying as Kisame. I sighed and held the picture to me chest, right above my heart. Now, before you go and assume anything, let me tell you something. We didn't break up. Far from it. He died. He was walking home from my house one night when a drunk driver hit him. And guess what? The driver didn't even get arrested! That's what made me really mad. But what really got to me was what would've happened if I let him stay longer, or maybe even stay the night.

I sighed and looked at the picture with sad eyes. Moping around about it won't change the fact that he's gone. I sighed again. "What's with you and sighing?" I yelped and turned around, only to be faced with the one and only Itachi. His face had a look of amusement on his face but that changed to a look of concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and that's when I realized I had been crying. I reached my hand up and wiped away the tears. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said. He stared at my face for a while longer until his eyes traveled down to the picture in me hands. "What's that?" He asked and took the picture from my hands, ignoring my yells of him not to.

He studied the picture for a long time. "Who are they?" He asked. "Well, that's me cosplaying as you and my boyfriend as Kisame. I think this was what, 3 years ago?" I replied. Yeah, I had a boyfriend when I was 13, shut the hell up about it! "Your boyfriend?" Itachi asked. "You don't have to worry about him, he's not...around here anymore." I said, biting my lip to stop my eyes from watering. "He moved?" Itachi said. I shook my head. Itachi instantly understood what I meant. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said. I was going to reply, but my there was a lump in my throat and all I could do was cry. Itachi pulled away a bit and looked directly into my eyes. His mouth was open, like he was about to say something but he didn't. Instead he leaned in closer and I felt myself leaning in closer too. We got closer and closer, until finally...

"MEL-CHAN! MEGAN-CHAN IS CALLING YOU!" Tobi burst through the door and me and Itachi jumped away from each other. "Ohiyo, Itachi-san. Megan-chan is calling Mel-chan." He chirped happily. I sighed. "I'll be right there Tobi." I said. Tobi nodded and left the room, leaving me and Itachi there by ourselves. "You will not leave this room until I get back, got it?" I ordered. "Okay." He answered. I smiled and left the room and down the stairs, where Megan was waiting. "There's no food in the fridge. So, me, Tobi, Zetsu, Aome, Kisame and Savannah are going to Wal-Mart to either by food or take-out. Okay?" Megan said. I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. But it's almost 5:30 and Wal-Mart closes at 6:00. Don't take too long." I said. I then turned towards Tobi, Zetsu and Kisame. "If anything happens to my sister or my friends, I will sacrifice all of you to Jashin, got it?" I asked. They gulped and nodded before leaving.

I sighed and headed back upstairs. I opened the door to the bedroom and then closed it back. I was expecting Itachi to be there but I couldn't find him. "Itachi? Where are you?" I asked walking into the center of the room. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around my waist and hot breath was breathed onto my ear. "Hello Melanie." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned around. "Where were we?" He asked, "Right about here." I said and leaned up to kiss him.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_With Sakura and the gang..._

"What do you mean you don't know where we are?" Kiba asked. "I don't know. Do you honestly believe that Orochimaru would tell me where he would take us?" Sakura shouted back. That was a lie. Orochimaru _had _told her where he was going to take them. In her half-conscious state, she could remember him telling her that he was going to send them to another dimension. She remembered him saying more, but couldn't remember what it was. "I think we should all just relax and-" Kiba cut off what Hinata was about to say. "And what? Face it, we don't know where we are, we have no money and we certainly aren't in any mood to relax!" He said. Hinata whimpered. Kiba had never yelled at her. This was the first time ever. "Jeez Kiba, calm down! You're not the only one affected by this you know!" Sai barked at him. Kiba was about to reply when Shino held up his hand.

"Maybe we _should _take some time and relax. Maybe if we clear our heads we'll be able to figure out where we are, get back to Konoha and complete the mission." He offered. "Forget about the mission! How are we supposed to fin our way back? It's impossible!" Kiba yelled. "No." Sakura said sternly. "We aren't dead yet. We aren't broken beyond repair. We can complete this mission. It could take us weeks to months to maybe even years, but _we will not give up_." She said. "I agree with Sakura. _A ninja never gives up unless that is the only option._ (2) We still have more options. We can't give up. And I for one am not going to give in that easily." Hinata said. "I second that." Sai said and Shino nodded. Kiba sighed and leaned back against the wall of a building. "You guys are right. I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed right now. I mean, there is a chance we'll never get back home." Sakura smiled.

"Then we're not going to make that happen." She said. "Right now, we need a plan." Shino handed her a piece of paper. "I found this stuck to the wall." He said. Sakura took it and unfolded it. She gasped. "Guys look! It's Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke!" Sai, Hinata and Kiba looked over her shoulder to look at the flyer. "Look! It says here that they'll be at the anime convention on Insomniac street at house number 83." Kiba said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed. "But, we don't know where that is." Hinata said. "Well then we'll ask around! Come on, we don't have much time!" Sakura said and ran off to find someone who could help them Sai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata all sighed before running after the pinkette.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And that was the ninth chapter! (I think.) I hope you liked it. It's kind of sucky. Anyway, review please! Thank you, and goodnight.

Seriously, it's like 8:30 right now and I have school in the morning. So, night!

(1) My friend came up with that when we were in Language class.

(2) I don't know if that's really a ninja quote. I just used it for the heck of it.

~Melanie


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers! Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been worked to almost death. What with homework, getting my assignments in on time, what's happening at home and my social life, I just want to curl up under a rock and die. But, I won't. Because then I won't be able to write this story. Anyway, I think I've rambled enough (is this rambling?) so I'll let you read the story now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ and I never will.

P.S. THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! SO IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW ITACHI DIES, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_With Megan and them..._

Megan's Pov

"Okay! You heard my sister, anything happens to us, and you're dead. Got it?" I asked as we got into the car. "Okay, okay, we got it! Now can we go to the store?" Kisame asked. "I don't know how to drive." I stated and leaned back on the seat. "Neither do we." Aome and Savannah said copying my actions. "Then who's going to drive?" Zetsu asked. "I will!" I yelped and almost fell on the floor of the car. I looked out the window and saw Hidan and Dakota standing there. "Wait, which one of you said that?" Aome asked looking scared. Dakota couldn't drive at all (she almost crashed the car just trying to back it up) and Hidan...well, would YOU want him driving you around?

"I did, bitch." Oh god, by the end of the day, we'll all be dead. Kisame moved out of the drivers seat (why was he there anyway?) and Hidan got in while Dakota went to the back. "Okay, how do you start this thing..?" Hidan mumbled to himself, but I managed to hear. "What did you-" And suddenly, I was flat up against the seat and Hidan floored it and drove to Wal-Mart. "HIDAN! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Zetsu yelled. Hidan did what he was told and suddenly I was smashed into Tobi, since Hidan didn't really slow down all that well. He just slammed his foot down on the brake.

And since none of us got the chance to put our seat belts on, we all crashed into someone. Aome crashed into Zetsu, Savannah crashed into Kisame, Dakota flew all the way from the back seat and crashed into Hidan while I crashed into Tobi, like I said before. We all groaned and got back into our seats, holding our heads and various other body parts. "Maybe I should drive..." Aome said. I swear I almost turned lesbian and kissed her. Someone to save us from this psychopath! Because besides Melanie and Mimi, she was the one with the most driving experience.

"Do whatever the fuck you want to do, bitch! This fucking thing makes no fucking sense at all!" Hidan yelled and moved to the backseat, taking Dakota with him, who was still holding her head and arm in pain. Aome moved to the front seat (thankfully) and started driving way more carefully than Hidan was. Unfortunately, when we arrived at Wal-Mart is was closing so we went to a nearby McDonalds and bought 2 of everything. "But wait! Won't that cost us a lot of money?" Savannah asked. "It will. So that's why I brought along Melanie's wallet. I swear, she has even more money than Kakuzu!" I said and handed Aome the wallet.

"Won't she get mad?" Kisame asked. "Who cares?" I said and leaned back in my seat. "I do! I can't die, I'm too young!" Savannah said. "Who said she'll kill us?" I asked. "Well, besides you and Mimi, I've known Melanie the longest. And I have seen her almost kill someone because they took her money. I don't want to die!" Savannah said and reached for the wallet. I stopped her. "But she won't kill us! We're her friends! She'll kill them." I said and pointed to Zetsu, Kisame and Aome. Wait a second, I just realized something, why was Savannah still sitting on Kisame? Like WTF? Oh well, it's probably no big idea. "Tobi don't want to die either!" Do I really have to tell you who said that? "Are you going to pay or what?" The cashier or whatever it's called asked us. "Aw what the heck." Aome said and gave the cashier person the money. (From Melanie's wallet, of course!)

The cashier sighed and handed us our food. And now they were millions of McDonalds bags in our car! Yay! I reached into one and pulled out a large fries. "These our mine." I stated and ate one. "Can Tobi have one?" Tobi asked and stared up at me (he was on the ground). "Sure why not?" I said and handed him a few. He thanked me and then happily started eating them. "Okay, now that that's done, which way do we go to get back to the house?" Aome asked Dakota, who was now sitting next to me. "Look for Insomniac Street house number 83. That's the address." She said. "Okay thanks." Aome said and started driving to find it. "I wonder what Melanie and them are doing over at the house." Savannah said thoughtfully.

_With Melanie and them..._

Naomi's Pov

"You know, Melanie and Itachi have been upstairs for a very long time. Someone should go check in on them." I said. "Yeah, we probably should. If we don't, who knows what they could be doing" Mimi said and got up and off of Kakashi. "Or what could happen." He stated. "EW! DON"T TALK ABOUT MY COUSIN LIKE THAT!" Mimi shouted and hit Kakashi over the head. "What? It's a possibility." He said and rubbed his head. Huh, I guess in the real world they're not so immune to attacks or whatever. Anyway, I got off of Kakuzu and we walked up the stairs and to her room. When we stood outside her door we couldn't really hear anything, so we took the chance and swung the door open. "MELANIE!" Mimi shouted as she did. We gasped when the door opened.

Nobody was inside!

"Melanie?" I asked and walked into the room. "Melanie, where are you?" Mimi paled. "Start searching! Who knows where my cousin could be." We started searching the room but we couldn't find her there so we started searching downstairs and all over the house. But we still couldn't find them. "Where the hell could they be?!" I shouted. By now, everyone else in the house was looking for them now. Where the hell could they be?

Melanie's Pov

"I don't think we should have hidden on the roof." I stated as I looked at Itachi. "Well where else were we going to hide? Besides, I thought they would have looked up here by now." Itachi said. "Oh? And why is that?" I asked. "We left the window wide open, Melanie." He answered. "Should we go back in the house now? Megan and them are back and it's starting to rain." I said as I saw the car that Megan and them were in. "It's not starting to ra-" Itachi was cut off by a loud booming thunder and rain pelting down on us. I screeched because of the coldness and the thunder and jumped into Itachi's lap.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Itachi asked. "No! It just surprised me and can we please go inside now?" I asked and crossed my arms. "Okay, let's go. Oh and I have a question for you." He said and got up., "Ask away." I said and got up too. "You know how you said that here in your world, I'm just a character in an anime?" I nodded. "Do I die?" Oh crap, he just had to ask that question. "Um, maybe you should ask Mimi when we get back inside." Cause I for sure am not going to tell him! So we went back inside the house and into the kitchen, where everyone was pigging out on McDonalds. "Thank you." I said and snatched the fries that Megan was eating.

"Melanie! Itachi! Where were you two?" Mimi asked us jumping up from her chair. "On the roof." Itachi answered, since my mouth was full with fries. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because we wanted to." I said. "Oh and Mimi, Itachi has a question for you." I added. "Do I die?" Itachi asked. "Do you die? Everyone dies, deary." Mimi answered. "Do I die, in the anime?" Itachi asked again. Mimi sighed. "Yes, unfortunately you do." Sasuke's eyes lit up. "YES!" I stared at him. "Okay dude, that is just low. Like, even for you, that is low." I said and took a bit from a burger. "Wait, who kills me?" Itachi asked. "Do I kill him?" Sasuke asked. I sighed. "Fine, I will explain it to you, but only once, so pay attention."

"Okay, starting from the beginning. So, in the anime, the way you wan to die Itachi, is by Sasuke's hand. So, you guys fight it out but Sasuke can't kill you-" At that Sasuke's mouth dropped open and Stephanie pushed it back up. "-so you win. And just when it looks like you're going to kill Sasuke, you kill yourself because you don't want Sasuke to get hurt." I said. "Or something like that, I have no idea." I added. "Wait, why would Itachi kill himself instead of Sasuke? It makes no sense." Pein said. "Because Itachi cares about Sasuke. That's why he didn't kill him the first time when he killed their parents." I said. "So, technically, Itachi dies, for me?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, he does. That's why you shouldn't take your brother for granted." I said. Sasuke almost looked sad, keyword almost, but then shrugged. "Oh well." He said. I then took a brochure and smacked him across the face with it. "Your very own brother dies for you, and all you can say is 'oh well?'" I asked. Suddenly there was loud booming thunder that shook the house and I jumped into Itachi's arms. Then there was a knock at the door.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_With Sakura and them..._

"I can't believe we got caught in this storm!" Sakura yelled and held her arms above her head. "Well, we're already on Insomniac Street, and we just passed house number 82, so that must be 83!" Kiba yelled. "Then let's go!" Hinata said and ran up to the house with Sai, Sakura, Kiba and Shino behind her. There was loud thunder and then she knocked on the door. "I hope they're here!" Sai said. Suddenly, the door was swung open, and a girl with blue hair and a Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes. Her bi-coloured eyes widened. "What the hell?" She shouted.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And that was chapter 10! Finally, I'm in the double digits! Also, if something in this story didn't make any sense, tell me okay? Okay then. Bye! Review please!

~Melanie


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! 11th chapter. I'm surprised I made it this far. :) Anyway, as you all know, Halloween will be here in 11 days. So, on either Halloween or the day after, I'll make a Halloween chapter. And the Halloween chapter will not be part of the story. Okay? Alright then. Bye! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ and I never will.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

There was a knock at the door. Of course, no one was brave enough to go and answer it (not even Hidan) so I did instead. And I am very glad I did. When I opened the door, a Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Sai cosplayers were standing at my door. My eyes widened. They were very realistic! Almost like the real ones! But for some reason I shouted 'What the hell?!' instead of asking them what they wanted. They were so surprised by my outburst that they jumped back a step. Or did they jump back because of what I looked like? I still hadn't taken our my contacts yet, and I'd be pretty freaked out if someone answered the door looking with different coloured eyes with swirly patterns on them. Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

"Yes?" I asked trying to be polite and smiled. "Um, is Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi here?" The Sakura cosplayer asked. "Y-yeah, we're looking for them." The Hinata cosplayer added. Wow, they sounded exactly like the real Sakura and Hinata! "Uh yeah, come on in." I said and opened the door wider. Surprisingly, they weren't too wet from the rain so they just took off their shoes (which were ninja sandals) and I lead them to the kitchen. "Guys! We've got guests!" I said in a sing-song voice as we walked into the kitchen. I gasped.

"Sasuke! Get off of Itachi!" I yelled and tried pulling him off. Naruto, Stephanie and Georgia helped me and we eventually got him off. I grabbed the brochure again and smacked Sasuke with it. "What the hell, Sasuke?!" I shouted at him. "He started it!" Sasuke said and pointed at Itachi.I grabbed the brochure again and whacked Itachi over the head with it. "Stop fighting! It's not good for you! And we have guests over!" I yelled. That was when everyone in the room finally noticed the Sakura, Hinata, Sai and Kiba cosplayers. Wait, wasn't there a Shino with them too? Where'd he go?

"Hi! I'm Georgia!" Georgia said, breaking the silence in the room. "And I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you!" Stephanie said. "Uh, hi." The Sai cosplayer said. Wow, he sounded like the real Sai too! I froze. Wait, if the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi managed to get here from the Narutoverse, does that mean that these are the real Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Sai? Before I got the chance to ask them, Itachi stood up from his seat. "Uh Melanie, can I talk to you?" He said. "Sure." I answered and we walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"What's up?" I asked. "Melanie, I think those cosplayers in their aren't just cosplayers, I think they might be real." He said. "I think that too. They sound exactly like the real ones. But how can we be sure?" I asked. "When they walked into the room, I could sense chakra pouring off of them in waves." Itachi answered. "So that means they'r real?" I asked "Let's go find out." Itachi said and we walked back into the kitchen. By then, everyone had introduced themselves. I figured that I should too, since they obviously already knew who Itachi was.

"I'm Melanie. Nice to meet you." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." Kiba said. What do you know? He sounded like the real Kiba too! But, I should'v expected that, he is the real Kiba. "I know you barely know us or anything, but we would like to ask you a question." Sakura said. Wait, they want to ask us a question? I mentally frowned. Key word mentally. "Okay, go ahead."

"Well, this is going to sound a little crazy, but we are the real Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Sai. And we're looking for the real Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. So we'd just like to know, are they real?" Sakura asked and pointed to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Megan's eyes lit up. "I told you so, Tobi! Pay up!" She said and held her hand out to Tobi. Tobi looked sad, though it was really hard to tell since of his mask, and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Uh, anyway, are they real?" Sakura asked again. "Yes we are, Sakura-chan." Naruto said from his place next to Lily while Sasuke quietly made his way out of the room. I mentally smirked. He doesn't want to be around Sakura, eh? Well, I'll see about that. "GET HIM!" I yelled suddenly and pointed at Sasuke, who stopped for a second, looked at us and then ran like hell.

Stephanie's Pov

When I saw Sasuke run like hell, I had a strange urge to ran after him, so I did. First he ran from the kitchen to the backyard, where it was raining buckets, and then back inside. I was chasing him (along with everyone else) so we got soaked too. Then he decided to run all around the lower part of the house. He ran from the dining room to the living room to the Mess Hall (I never knew mansions had Mess Hall's) to the gaming room to the movie room and then he ran upstairs.

Everyone was huffing and puffing and couldn't take another step even the ninja's, but I pushed myself and ran up the stairs. I checked in every room there was but he wasn't in any of them. Just when I was about to go back downstairs, I heard someone sneeze. It sounded like it came from the master bedroom so I went in there. The lights were off so I turned them on and that's when I saw a huge puddle of water near the closet. I shook my head. The closet? Really?

I laughed quietly to myself and walked towards the closet door. I put my hands on the handles and took a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this! Wait, why am I scared in the first place? I took another deep breath and flung open the doors. Suddenly, I was on the ground on my back with something heavy and wet on top of me with my eyes closed.

"What the fuck?" I said and opened my eyes. Turns out the heavy wet thing on top of me was none other than Sasuke. I knew he was hiding in there! He was looking at me weird so I decided to ask him what was wrong. "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked. He blinked and finally realized the situation. "Ah, sorry." He said and got off of me and helped me up. "It's okay." I said and brushed some dirt off of me. How the hell dd dirt get on me? "We should go back downstairs." He said awkwardly. "Yeah, let's go." I said. I was about to walk out of the room when Sasuke grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked him again. He looked at me and I swear he looked like he was about to kiss me. It was only one he started leaning in that I was sure of it.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Cliffhangers! Don't you just love them? Lol, anyway, hop you enjoyed. Review please!

~Melanie


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! I CAN'T wait for Halloween! It's only 4 days away! *squeal* I'll be going as Bad Luck, what about you guys? Haha, anyway, enjoy this chapter. By the way, this is be the Halloween chapter. Because the next chapter after this is Chapter 13. And I know you must be thinking, 'well Melanie, isn't 13 an unlucky number? Why are you doing it in chapter 12?' Well, technically since I'm Italian 13 means good luck for me. So yeah, that's why this is the Halloween chapter. Haha, anyway, enjoy the chapter my pretties! *insert evil laugh here*

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _and I never will. (Or will I?)

P.S. Just because this is the Halloween chapter doesn't mean that this chapter takes place on Halloween. This chapter is taking place 2 days before the fourth of July. Just thought I'd clear that up. Oh and the Halloween chapter (this chapter) is part of the story, too.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

_In the Narutoverse..._

"Kabuto, have you finished the jutsu?" Orochimaru asked as he strode across the room to Kabuto. "Yes Orochimaru-san, I'm finally finished." Kabuto replied and stepped back from the table. "Good. Excellent work Kabuto." Orochimaru said and picked up an orb. He whispered something into it and someone's face began to appear on it. When the face was finally formed, Orochimaru spoke. "Shino-kun, I'm guessing that you gave them the flyer." He said. "Yes, Orochimaru-san, I have. They are currently inside the house." Shino replied in a monotone voice. Orochimaru smiled. "Good work Shino-kun. You will be rewarded greatly. Keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't leave the house." Orochimaru ordered Shino. Shino nodded and his face dispersed from the orb.

"Orochimaru-san, may I ask, what was that?" Kabuto said. "This is the Oracle's Orb. It has special powers. Shino-kun has the other one so we can communicate with him through this, even though he is in another dimension." Orochimaru answered. "But why Shino? Isn't he friends with the Kyuubi holder?" Kabuto asked. "Yes, he is. That's why I asked him to be my spy for the Kyuubi. To my surprise, he agreed to my offer." Orochimaru answered and sat down in his throne. "Now Kabuto, enough talk. Use the jutsu and take us to the other dimension." Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto nodded. "Hai Orochimaru-san." He did a few hand signs and then muttered a jutsu under his breath. Suddenly, a portal appeared on the ground. "Good job Kabuto-kun. Now let's go." Orochimaru said and jumped into the portal. Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose and the jumped into the portal. The portal spluttered before closing up again.

_In the real world..._

A portal appeared above of a tree and Kabuto and Orochimaru fell out of it. Luckily, since it was dark and storming, no one saw them. They climbed down out of the tree and looked around. "Are you sure this is...what's it called? Florida?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes, I'm sure. We just have to find the house." Kabuto replied and pushed his glasses up onto his nose and started walking. "Kabuto, do you hear that?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto stopped walking and listening. Suddenly, out of nowhere as if he appeared in thin air, Shino was in front of them.

"Ah, Shino. How lovely it is to see you. Are they all still in the house?" Orochimaru asked him. "A few of them went out to get something to eat but they're back now." Shino answered. "Good, take us there." Orochimaru ordered. Shino nodded and proceeded to take them to the house.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Savannah's Pov

I don't know what happened between Sasuke and Stephanie, but when they came downstairs, (they were up there for a very long time might I add) they were jittery and avoided each other. Well, Sasuke was jittery, Stephanie just avoided him. They were acting so strange, even Melanie asked what was wrong with them. And she never does that, unless she's in a good mood. And judging by what Hidan did after Stephanie chased Sasuke up stairs when we were chasing him, Melanie was certainly not in a good mood. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Melanie said as she took a sip from her Nestea and ate a chicken nugget. Yes, there was STILL some left over. I wonder if she knows that we paid for all of this with her money? "Melanie, he doesn't look like he's seen a ghost! He looks like he's seen mom and dad." Itachi joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, nothing's wrong with me!" Sasuke yelled. "Then why are you pouring hot tea on yourself?" Naruto asked him. "An even better question, where the heck did the tea come from?" I asked. "I'm not pouring hot tea on myself!" Sasuke said as he tipped a mug of tea over and onto his arm and his eye twitched. Okay, this is getting really freaky. What the flying squirrels is up with him? "Itachi, shouldn't you do something?" Dakota asked. Itachi sighed and got up from the table like it was some huge effort. He walked over to Sasuke (who was still pouring tea on himself) and pinched Sasuke's neck. Sasuke froze for a second, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Itachi! You bastard!" Sakura yelled and dove to Sasuke's side. Uh oh, big mistake. Melanie, who had heard what Sakura said, stood up, knocking her chair to the ground. "Who just called-" She was cut off by booming thunder and flashing lightning. And then the lights went out. Of all the fucking things that could have happened, the fucking lights have to go out. I'm terrified of the dark! Along with Aome, Dakota, Melanie, Naomi, Megan, Mimi and Skylar. I'm not to sure about Lily, Stephanie and Georgia though. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I screeched and jumped into Kisame's arms. I knew it was Kisame because he was the only one I was sitting next to, minus the wall.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone was frozen in place. How do I know? I didn't hear anyone move to go answer the door. There was another knock at the door. "Melanie you go answer it!" I heard Mimi say. "No! I opened it last time! You do it!" Melanie said back. "Did you just talk back to me?" Mimi said. "Uh, yeah that's how communication works." Melanie retorted. "Will someone just go and answer the god damn door?" Kiba yelled. Huh, I almost forgot he was still here. "I'll do it." I said. What the fuck Savannah? Why would you say that? Oh god, I feel like hitting myself with a frying pan now.

Instead of saying otherwise, I slid out of Kisame's grip and attempted to walk to the door. "I'll go with her." Melanie said and followed after me. I mentally cheered in my head. Yes! Now I wouldn't have to do this by myself. Melanie's such a good friend. We navigated our way through the dark and finally came upon the front door. Since I was too scared, Melanie reached out, unlocked the door and pulled it open. When the door was fully open, she screamed. I didn't know why but when I saw what was on the other side of the door, I screamed too.

Mimi's Pov

While we were waiting for Melanie and Savannah, we heard two screams. And they sounded exactly like Savannah and Melanie. "Did you guys hear that?" Megan asked. I ignored her and bolted up from my seat. Itachi and Kisame did too and rant to the door with me. Actually, everyone got up from their seats and ran to the door. Everyone wanted to know what happened. When we reached the door, I gasped. "They're gone!" Aome said, stating the obvious. At that moment the lightning flashed and I saw something on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" I said and bent down to see what it was. When my hands brushed against, I recognized it as paper. But not just any paper, it was a scroll.

All of a sudden, the lights were back on. "Finally! We can see again!" Stephanie said, finally talking since she came downstairs. "What's that in your hands Mimi?" Kakashi asked. I stood up with the scroll in my hand and he took the scroll from my hand. "It's some sort of scroll." I said, handing it over. I looked up from the it and the first thing I saw was Sasuke. When did he wake up? Anyway, he was pale, well, more pale than usual, and he was staring at the scroll in slight horror. "Sasuke? Is everything okay?" I asked, getting his attention. He pointed at the scroll with shaky hands.

"That scroll, I saw it somewhere before." He said. Now he had everyone's attention. Itachi turned to his little brother and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Where? Where did you see it before?" He asked, lightly shaking Sasuke. "In Orochimaru's lab." Sasuke whispered. "I saw it in Orochimaru's lab." I swear I nearly fainted. "Are you sure that it was this exact one?" Naruto asked. "Yes I'm sure! Just open it up and read it!" Sasuke said. Kakashi carefully removed the scroll's wax seal (which was a snake, how ironic) and unrolled it. He cleared his throat and read what it said.

Well, I wasn't really paying attention so I'm just going to tell you what it said. It said that this was Orochimaru (at that Sasuke pointed at Naruto and yelled 'I told you so!' at him) and that he was holding Savannah and Melanie hostage and that he wasn't going to let them go unless we gave Sasuke to him. It also said that if we didn't give Sasuke to him that he would kill Melanie and Savannah and take Sasuke by force. Itachi had been really angry at that part. For two reasons, 1) Melanie was his girlfriend and he didn't want anything to happen to her or Savannah and 2) He and Sasuke are cool now and he doesn't want anything to happen to his baby brother. Of course, he wasn't the only one who was angry or upset. I was upset, Megan was upset, Stephanie was upset (for some reason) and basically everyone was either upset or pissed off. Kakuzu was almost as pissed off as Itachi. Why? Because he claimed that Melanie was now his little sister since she had more money than him.

Anyway, we didn't know what to do. it was especially hard for Itachi. I mean, it was either his brother or the girl he loved, what would you do? Pein devised a plan that we should find out where he's staying and then rescue them but he wasn't sure. Well this stinks, and it's almost the fourth of July too! I sighed and slid down the bedroom door and hugged my knees to my chest. Pein had said that he should get some rest so we wouldn't be tired in the morning. But I couldn't sleep! I mean, it was my little cousin! If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do.

I sighed and rested my head in my knees. I'm so confused right now. Suddenly, I felt a cold chill. I raised my head and saw that the window was open. The storm had long since passed so I had kept the window open, but I didn't realize it was this cold. And I was only in my shorts and tank top. I got up and walked to the window. I looked out towards the ocean before sighing and closing the window. "Are you okay?" I yelped and quickly turned around. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Kakashi, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "No it's okay. I'm just a little tense." I replied and sat down in front of the bed. "I would be too if my little cousin was kidnapped." Kakashi said.

I smiled for a second and then rested my head on the bed. "I don't know what to do. Florida's a big state. Where am I supposed to find her? What if they're not even in the state anymore?" I said. I heard Kakashi move from the door and onto the bed. "Let me help you relax." He said softly and began to massage my shoulders. I sighed in content and moved my head forward so he could massage them better. "Thanks Kakashi." I said. "No problem." He answered. "No really, I really needed this, thanks." I said. "You're very welcome." He replied.

Georgia's Pov

I'm really upset. I mean, I didn't even have anytime to get to know Melanie or Savannah and now they're gone. I sighed and rolled over in the bed. Deidara groaned but didn't wake up. Now, before you start thinking perverted thoughts, the mansion didn't have enough rooms so some of us had to sleep with someone. Oh god, that sounded more perverted than I thought. I turned over again, desperate to get some sleep. "Do you ever stop moving, un?" Deidara asked me and rolled over to face me. I blushed faintly. His speech impediment (1) was so damn adorable! "It's not my fault I can't go to sleep!" I whisper yelled, so know one else would wake up. "Just close your eyes and sleep." Deidara said and rolled over so he was facing the wall. I sighed inaudibly and rolled over to face the door. I closed my eyes and let sleep finally take over my body.

Melanie's Pov

I don't know where I am. All I know is that Orochimaru, Kabuto and Shino have kidnapped me and Savannah and that it was really super dark. But wait, I thought Shino was one of the good guys? I shivered since it was so cold and stretched out my arms to fell around for someone or something. The only things my hands felt was Savannah's sleeping form, walls with no windows on them and bars like in a prison cell. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my legs. Might as well try and stay warm. I mean, who knows what will happen to us? Not me, that's for sure.

I sighed and rested my head on my knees while I laid down on the ground. Might as well try and get some sleep, right? I moved closer to Savannah so that we could share and conserve body heat. I just hope Itachi rescues us soon. I stifled a sob. Itachi, save me. Get me out of this death hole! Please... What the flying squirrels am I saying? Great, now I'm going crazy. As if Itachi could really hear my thoughts. I let a sob out and buried my face in my knees as I curled into the fetal position.

Itachi's Pov

I didn't know what to do. It's either my little brother, or the girl I love. What am I supposed to do? I love my little brother (2), and I don't want to lose him to that filthy bastard-snake. But then again, I want my girlfriend back. And I need to get Savannah back for Kisame (he likes her). I sighed and continued to stare out the window. I know Pein told us to get some sleep, but I can't. How can I sleep when a decision like this needs to be made? No, I won't choose. I'll get Melanie and Savannah back, and I won't have to give Orochimaru my little brother to do so!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And I'm done! Wow that was a long chapter!Hope it makes up for me not updating in so long. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! By the way, this is going to be in parts. :) Review please! Thanks guys! You're awesome!

(1) I have no idea what that means, I just read it in another story!

(2) They're cool now, remember? Sasuke has forgiven Itachi and now they're the best of brothers! LOL

~Melanie


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! This is chapter 13, for those of you who don't know. Anyway, I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has either favorited this story, liked this story, reviewed this story and even just read this story. You guys are awesome and I love you all! (Not in that way, you can stop freaking out now.) So this is the second part of the Halloween chapter. Actually, I'm not going to put the Halloween chapter in parts because it's already a part of the story. Anyway, I just want to thank all of you guys again. You are all awesome!

Disclaimer (I forgot to put this in the last chapter D: Oh noes!): I do not own _Naruto_ and I never will.

P.S. Do any of you have any ideas for some different borders I could use? I'm tired of typing up the one I'm currently using. -_- It's so troublesome. (LOL Shikamaru quote! XP)

P.P.S. I realized that I haven't really been focusing Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan. Yeah, that's all I really wanted to say. :P Haha just kidding. I'll try to mention them more and stuff.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Savannah's Pov

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I said to myself was 'Is it really morning?' It was so dark and cold. I almost tripped over Melanie when I tried to stand up. There were no windows, I found that out when I ran my hands against the walls. There were only 3 walls and then metal bars, like in a prison cell, on the other. They seemed a bit loose so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I grabbed them in both of my hands and shook them as hard as I could. I tried yelling too but my throat was sore and I could barely speak. I continued to rattle the bars, in hopes that one of the hinges might get loose and me and Melanie could escape.

"Savannah? What are you doing?" Melanie literally croaked out. Her throat must be sore too. I cleared my throat. "To try and get us out of here." I answered. "Here, let me help you." She replied and walked to the bars. We both started shaking them and tried to call for help too. We did that for a few more minutes until we were literally pushed away from the bars and onto the ground. "OUCH!" We both half yelled half croaked. We looked up at the bars and we couldn't believe our eyes. It was Orochimaru and Kabuto! What the fuck? Well, I don't think we should really be that surprised. I mean, the Akstuki and Team 7 _did _get transported to our world. And as kittens too! "It's 4 in the morning! Be quiet!" Orochimaru hissed while Kabuto just stood there holding a lantern.

"Where are we and what do you want from us?" Melanie yelled at them. How can she yell? I can't even talk properly! Orochimaru turned to walk away. At first I thought that he was just going to leave without answering Melanie's question but then he did. "It's not what I _want _from you. It's what I'll _get _from you." He said before laughing and walking away. Thankfully, Kabuto left the lantern so we could see at least a little bit and then walked after a laughing Orochimaru. "What he'll get from us?" Melanie said. "Wait, why does that sound so perverted?" (1) I thought about it for a moment before scrunching my face up in disgust. "EWWIE!" We both yelled.

"Well that is just gross." I said. "Anyway, we need to find a way to get out of here." Melanie said and stood up. "Great idea! But how are we supposed to do that?" I asked. "We need to come up with a plan of course!" Melanie partly yelled. Hey, she doesn't want Kabuto or Orochimaru over hearing our plan. "Okay, what is are plan going to be?" I asked leaning against the wall. "I have no idea." Melanie replied. She sighed. "I wonder what Itachi and everyone else are doing right now."

Georgia's Pov

Okay, this morning has been very hectic. First, I wake up at flipping 3 in the fucking morning. And then when I am fully awake, I realize that I can't move at all. Why? Because Deidara apparently like to snuggle with anything in his reach when he sleeps. And apparently, I was the closest thing to him. So, this morning when I woke up, I was squished against Deidara's bare chest, since he doesn't wear shirts when he sleeps. I didn't really want to move away, not at all, but his elbow was pushed against my stomach and it was very uncomfortable. After contemplating with myself for a few minutes, I decided to try and wake him up.

"Deidara...Deidara. Wake up DeiDei." I said, using the nickname that Melanie gave to me when I cosplayed as Deidara. "Unh, 5 more minutes." He said sleepily and rolled over. Oh no, I don't think so! Because if I let him sleep fr 5 more minutes that will turn into 10 and then 15 and then 30 and then an hour. So, when he rolled over I was free and I could get up, but I still wanted to wake him up. I don't know why though. I mean, the only reason I wanted him to wake up is so that he would move so I could get up.

Anyway, he turned over again so now he was lying on top of his back. I grinned to myself. Oh this will be so much fun. I crawled on top of him and sat down on his stomach. "Deidara, wakey wakey! Come on now, wake up!" I yelled and shook him. I yelped when he pulled me down on top of his chest and held me there. I sighed. Well this is just great. Really, it is.

Skylar's Pov

I yawned and sat up in bed. Uggh, I am not a morning person. I stretched and yawned again. I looked over at the time and my jaw almost dropped. 4 in the morning. It was 4 in the fucking morning! I groaned and flopped back down on the bed and then sat right back up quickly. There was something -or someone- in my bed! I turned around in my bed and there snuggling my pillow was Sasori. Wait, what? What the fuck was he doing here?! And then it dawned on me. Oh yeah! There wasn't enough rooms in the mansion so some of us had to sleep in pairs.

I chuckled to myself as I crawled off the bed. Surprisingly, Sasori didn't wake up. Actually, when I looked closer, I saw that it was just a puppet! Wait, I should be more specific. I know Sasori's already a puppet but this one didn't have that thing on his chest. (2) It was just a lifeless puppet. "Well that's odd." I said to myself. "What's odd?" I yelped and jumped a foot in the air. Literally. I jumped up so high I landed back on the bed, face-first into the pillows. I pushed myself up and turned around to look at who spoke. Well speak of the devil, it was Sasori.

"Oh hey Sasori. You scared me." I said and crawled off the bed again. "What's odd?" He repeated. "Oh nothing." I said and walked towards the door. "No tell me. I want to know." He said and stood in front of the door so I couldn't get out of the door. "I told you it's nothing." I repeated and pushed him out of the way. I was about to open thee door when he pressed his hand on it so I couldn't open it. "Tell me." He repeated. I thought about telling him, just to get it over with, but then I realized that it was going to sound stupid. And I don't want to sound stupid in front of my favourite anime character turned crush.

"Sasori's, it's nothing honestly now please let me leave." I said and tried to leave again. "Then why are you blushing so hard?" Sasori asked and smirked. I reached up to touch my face and realized that I was blushing. You see, whenever someone starts blushing they can feel it on their face. I'm not like that. If I'm blushing I won't know unless I touch my face, look in a mirror or someone tells me. I didn't really know why I was blushing so I came up with the most pathetic lie ever. "I tend to blush more than the average person and at weird times too." I lied. I mentally smacked myself. Keyword mentally.

"Really?" Sasori asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Okay, what the fuck? I think he's been hanging around Aome too much. Plus he is way to persistent! Like seriously! What the fuck? "Yes really and why the fuck are you so persistent? It's nothing! Now let me go. I'm starving." I demanded. "Fine." He answered and moved out of the way. I opened the door, purposely hitting Sasori with it, and walked out.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There I saw Tobi, Megan, Konan, Pein, Zetsu and Aome. "Hey guys. Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Hidan, Naomi, Kakuzu and Dakota are arguing over some shit. Kisame, Itachi, Mimi and Kakashi are forming a plan to get Savannah and Melanie back. Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Deidara and Georgia are still sleeping and Sasuke, Stephanie, Lily and Naruto are in the backyard swimming." Pein answered. I nodded my head to show that I was listening and decided to make myself some cereal. Just as I was about to sit down to eat, Kisame, Itachi, Mimi and Kakashi burst upstairs from the basement and into the kitchen.

"We got it! We know how to get Savannah and Melanie back!" Mimi announced and laid down a big ass sheet of paper on the table. "Really? How?" I asked. "Okay, first. we find out where Orochimaru is hiding, then we 'surrender'"-Itachi made air quotations around that-"and hand over Sasuke. Then, when we're about to hand him over and get Melanie and Savannah, you guys, who are hiding stealthily in the bushes, jump out, attack Orochimaru and get Melanie and Savannah back!" Itachi declared. "Oh yeah? And what if you're plan backfires? Surely you have a back-up plan, right?" Sasori asked as he walked into the kitchen. Itachi, Kisame, Mimi and Kakashi's faces fell before walking, no sulking, back to the basement, closing the door behind them. "Well aren't you just lovely?" I said to Sasori and picked up my cereal to eat in the living room. "What'd I do?" Sasori yelled after me.

I ignored him. which was pretty easy, and sat down on the couch. I them turned on the TV to drown out the sound of Hidan and Kakuzu arguing with each other. _Naruto_ was on, and since I needed to catch up on the series, I put it on. I swear as soon as the opening titles started, Mimi, Naomi, Dakota, Aome, Megan, and just about everyone else (excluding Georgia, she's still sleeping) ran into the living room and plopped down on the couches or the floor to watch it. Yeah, they never miss an episode of _Naruto. _Even if it's a re-run they will still watch it.

I wanted to know what the episode was about so I clicked info and read what it said. Oh god. It was the episode where Itachi dies! NO I HATE THAT ONE! Actually I hate all the episodes where a character dies. Unless it's a character I hate or an unimportant one. Anyway, Megan read the info too and a grin appeared on her face. "Itachi! Sasuke! Come here please!" She yelled. Oh dear god, help me now. They cannot watch this episode! Just as I was about to say other wise, Mimi clamped her hand over my mouth. "Are you coming?" She yelled. I groaned. Dear jashin, save me from these crazy bitches!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Honestly I think it's sucky. Anyway, review please!

(1) What can you get from a teenage girl? (I'm so perverted XD) Virtual cookies for the person with the right answer! (::) Lol, that's a major fail cookie!

(2) I have no idea what that thing on Sasori's chest is called. You know, that red circle thing? Can somebody please tell me what the heck it is?

~Melanie


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Halloween is upon us, it's tomorrow! And I barely have anything for my costume ready yet! I'm going as a cat by the way. XD Do any of you know how to make a cat's tail? Cause that's the only thing I still need. D: Anyway, so this is chapter 14 just in case any of you forgot and I hope you like this one. And sorry if it seems a bit rushed or anything. It's literally 10 minutes till 4. In the morning. Yeah, I know, I wake up early! But, enough talk, and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _and I never will.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Skylar's Pov

A few minutes after Megan called for Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi appeared in the living room, along with everyone else. Wait, where was Sasuke? "What are you guys doing? Come on! We're going to find Savannah and Melanie, remember?" Sasuke told us. "Right now? But we're watching TV!" Megan complained. I was shocked. "You would rather sit on your ass all day watching TV then go and find your twin sister who could possibly be dead right as we're speaking? You sick monster." I said and got and walked over to Sasori. "But I've never seen this episode!" Megan argued. "It's being recorded, now let's go!" I shouted. Megan and everyone else got up from on the ground and the couches and went to put their shoes on. When they were ready I looked around to see if we had everyone here.

"Hey,where's Sasuke, Stephanie, Deidara and Georgia?" I asked. "Oh they must still be sleeping. Tobi forgot to wake them up." Tobi said. I sighed. "I'll go get them. Give me a few minutes." I toed off my shoes and ran up the stairs. Now I didn't know which bedroom they were in so I had to check every single room until I finally found the one. I pushed open the door and walked in. "Wake up guys, we're going...to find...what the hell?" I asked myself, trailing off from my previous sentence.

Okay, you're probably wondering why I said that. Well, I'll tell you why. Georgia was on top of Deidara, yes on top of him, and Deidara had his arms wrapped around Georgia's waist. But Sasuke and Stephanie were no where to be found. Which i found odd because I didn't see them in any other rooms.I shook my head and smile to myself. Finally, I have some blackmail. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures of them. Aw, they look so cute together! Well, I guess I should wake them up now. I walked back to the door and turned around so I was facing them again. Here goes nothing. I ran at the bed and jumped on top of both of them. "WAKE UP SLEEPY SQUIRRELS!" I yelled. Wait, why'd I say squirrels? Oh well!

Deidara and Georgia yelped when I landed on top of them and fell off the bed, whereas I stayed on. I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at them. Well, they weren't laying on top of each other anymore! "Get dressed guys, we're going to find Melanie and Savannah!" I shouted and then bolted out of the room. I ran to the stairs, and then I noticed something. One of the doors was closed, which meant that Sasuke and Stephanie must be inside. Suddenly, the door knob began moving I froze in place and then dashed to the side so they wouldn't see me. Once again, I whipped out my trusty phone and waited to get a good look at whoever was there so I could take a picture. Finally, the door opened and out walked Sasuke. But not just Sasuke, Stephanie walked out too. My jaw dropped. They took a shower together? I grinned to myself and leaped out of my hiding place. "Say cheese!" said and took a picture.

"Skylar? What the fuck?!" Stephanie yelled at me. Oh no, I think I pissed her off. "We're going to find Melanie and Savannah so get dressed quickly." I said and walked down the stairs. "You better not show that picture to anyone or I swear I will forever torment you!" Stephanie yelled at me again. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." I said. Tch, I'm not scared of her! I'm not scared of anybody. "So how's it go?"

I screamed and jumped a foot in the air. Sasori looked at me weirdly. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine, you just scar- I mean surprised me." Psh, I'm not scared of anyone, puppets included. "So are they coming? Sasori asked again. "Yes, they are. They just need to get dressed." I said and put my shoes back on. "But we need to leave now!" Itachi yelled. "Well then let's go!" Georgia announced as she, Deidara, Stephanie and Sasuke cam down the stairs. They put their shoes on and then we went outside to the vans. Since Mimi was the only one with a driver's license we all had to fit in one van. And the I remembered something.

"Aome, don't you know how to drive?" I asked. "Yeah but I don't have a license." She replied. "Then when you\re driving try not to get pulled over by a cop." I said and pulled her from her seat and out of the van and to the other one. Megan, Tobi, Zetsu. Sasori, Naomi, Kakuzu, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Lily came with us. Wow, i almost forgot that Sai, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were here. Oops. I got to sit behind Aome. but I also had to sit on Sasori's lap. Which I found very comfortable. As soon as we started driving, I leaned back on Sasori's chest while facing the window and slowly fell asleep.

Melanie's Pov

After Kabuto and Orochimaru gave us our breakfast, and after me and Savannah ate it without being poisoned, they unlocked our cell door and told us to come out. Well, we would've made a break for it if it had been some random kidnappers. but the weren't. They were Kabuto and Orochimaru. Would you try to run away from them? Besides, we couldn't anyway. They chained my ankle to Savannah's ankle so if we run we'd have to stay close to one another and go at the same speed. Just walking was hard! Savannah kept on stepping on my feet and pushing me.

Finally Kabuto decided to just chain our arms together. But then I realized just how heavy the chain was. I felt like my arm was going to fall off! Anyway, they led us through multiple underground pathways until we came upon stairs with a door at the top. We climbed the stairs and then went through the door. Parked outside was a white van. Jesus christ, why is it always a white van? Kabuto opened the door and pushed us inside. Then he closed the door and got into the drivers seat. Wait, does he even know how to drive? "Wait, Kabuto, do you even know how to drive?" I asked him from the backseat.

To answer my question, he pressed his foot down on the gas and moments later we were soaring across the road. Were we even still on the road? I highly doubted it. Me and Savannah were squished against the back of the van in the backseat. There were windows on the doors so I got on my knees and looked out. The only thing I could see was the road and the grass on the sides. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Savannah, I have a plan." I whispered to her. "What is it?" She asked. "Okay, when I say so, we're going to lean on the back of these doors. Then on the count of 3 we're going to push backwards. Hopefully, they'll open and we can escape." I said. "Great idea, but what about the road? We could get seriously hurt." Savannah said. "Aha, I have that covered. this is a one way road so there's only one lane. All we have to do when we are flung outside is jump on the grass." I answered. "And you're sure this will work?" She asked. "Yes I'm sure!" I said. We were whispering by the way, so Orochimaru and Kabuto couldn't hear us.

Anyway, we leaned back against the doors and then counted to 3. We pushed on the doors and they gave out. Kabuto and Orochimaru noticed what we were trying to do and tried to stop up. But they were too late. Me and Savannah jumped out and surprisingly landed on the grass on the side of the road as the van sped away. Wait, i shouldn't have said surprisingly. I mean, me and Savannah were both first place winners for the womens' long jump at our school. Our school is very active and sporty, just in case you're wondering.

I don't know why, but after we jumped out the kept on going. Maybe because they didn't know how to brake? Who cares, we were free! But there was still one problem. The chain on our arms. We didn't know how to get it off. "Melanie, what do we do know?" She asked. "We're in Florida, near the beach. The house we are staying in is near the beach. What do you think we do?" I asked. "Follow the beach until we get to the house? Are you serious?" Savannah said to me and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, it will work. Let's go." I said. We walked across the narrow road and to the other side, where the beach was located. We walked to the waters, turned right and started walking. "Wait, what if the house is that way?" Savannah asked pointing behind us. "You know how on the beach there's always an end to it?" I asked. "Yeah..." She replied. "Well, if we reach one going this way and we still haven't found the house, then we'll turn around and go the other way, okay?" I said. Savannah just nodded her head as we started walking.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

I wonder why Sasuke and Stephanie were in the shower together? XD Okay guys, I hope you for the short chapter. I'm dead tired right now so if it seems sloppy then I apologize. Well, I have to go get ready for school now, later. Oh and also I'd like to do a little shout out to someone. Her name is Cora and she's absolutely awesome. So since she's a guest reviewer and I can't reply to her reviews I'm doing it here! And I'd just like to tell her, thank you so much! That means a lot! Well yeah that's it so bye guys!

~Melanie


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Halloween was awesome! I didn't stay out to long because it was freezing but I still got a lot of candy. Anyway, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I think I've gotten a little sick so if updates seem a little slower than usual. The good news is that if I'm not able to update more than once a week because I'm sick, I'll upload longer chapters once a week. Did that make any sense? Okay then guys, enjoy the story and have a terrific Thursday! (they say that over the morning announcements at my school)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _and I never ever will.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

While Melanie and Savannah were trying to find the house, Kabuto had crashed the van while trying to go after them. Yes, he crashed it. The van was currently rammed into a tree and had dents and scrapes all over it. Orochimaru was angry, no, he was fuming. It was like there was steam coming out of his ears. He actually looked more scary now than when he did when Melanie and Savannah escaped.

"You fool! How could you let them escape?!" He yelled at Kabuto. He had just lost his one chance of getting Sasuke back, wouldn't you be mad to? Orochimaru continued to yell at Kabuto until finally stopping and telling him to see if the engine had been damaged and that if it was he had to fix it. Kabuto was starting to get really annoyed with Orochimaru, who just wanted to get his Sasuke back.

Kabuto sighed and got out of the van to go check and see if the engine was damaged. He opened the hood and was hit by a wave of black smoke. He coughed and used one of his hands to wave the smoke away. When the smoke finally cleared, he could see that the engine was in fact damaged. Now, Kabuto would have fixed it if he knew how a car works, but since he didn't, he couldn't fix it at all. He closed back the hood and walked over to Orochimaru's side of the van.

"Well?" He said impatiently. Kabuto sighed and adjusted his glasses. "The engine is damaged beyond repair. That and I don't know how to fix one." He said. "WHAT?!" Orochimaru yelled and jumped out of the van, towering over Kabuto. "I can't fix it. I don't know how to." Kabuto said calmly and took a step back. Orochimaru looked a at him, anger radiating off of him in waves. "Why you little-" Orochimaru pounced on Kabuto, who screamed a rather girlish scream before Orochimaru got a hold of him.

_With Melanie and Savannah..._

Melanie's Pov

Me and Savannah were just walking along the shore looking for the house when suddenly, we heard a girlish but manly scream. Me and Savannah stopped in our tracks and looked in the direction it was coming from, which was the way we were walking from. "What was that?" Savannah asked. "It was someone screaming now let's go investigate." I said. What? I wanted to know what was going on. "Hell no! What if someone's being murdered?" Savannah protested. "Come on Savannah! You're being just being melodramatic. There's nothing wrong!" I protested and started to walk backwards. "No! We have to find the house!" Savannah said and started walking the same way we were going before.

Sadly, the chain Kabuto and Orochimaru had put on us was still there. Yeah, we weren't able to get it off. So when we were walking in the different directions, we couldn't walk. So there we were, pulling at the chain around both of our wrists. "Come on Savannah! Stop being a baby!" I said. "We have to find the house! Don't you want to see Itachi again?" She said back. I thought about if for a second. Did I want to go investigate the scream and possibly save someone's life, or find the house to see Itachi again? Well, I know what I'm going to do.

Just as I was about to tell her my answer, we heard a van behind us. We looked behind us and saw that their was a white beat up van that had none other than Kabuto and Orochimaru in it. I looked back at Savannah. "We should run." I stated. "Yeah." She replied. Then we screamed in usion and ran away from the white van. We were both very fast runners so we could keep up with each other and not trip and fall. The chain was actually fairly long and suddenly, I had an idea. I ran to Savannah and told her my idea. She agreed and we started slowing down.

The chain was long enough for us to both be on each side of the van. So when we were sure we were far away enough from each other, we stopped running and waited for the van to run over the chain. Orochimaru, who had not expected us to stop, hit the brakes but all he did was manage to keep on going since he was going so fast before he hit the brakes. The van hit the chain and broke it right off of me and Savannah's wrists. We cheered and then ran ahead of the van again. "See you never suckers!" I yelled as we ran away.

We kept on running and running until we finally saw a house up front. "Savannah, do you think that's it?" I asked her. "Let's see." She replied. We slowed down and walked up to the front door. "Melanie, don't you have the key for the house?" Savannah asked. "Yeah, I do!" I remembered and pulled a key out of my pocket. I held it up to the lock and held my breathe. I slid it in and turned, and it opened! "This is the house!" I yelled. Savannah whooped and laughed with me as we went in.

"WE'RE BACK!" We yelled in usion, but nobody replied. "Guys?" I said and walked around the lower part of the house. "Melanie, come look!" Savannah yelled from her spot at the front windows where you could see the driveway and front yard. I walked over there, peered out the window and gasped. My dad's van and the van we had rented were gone! And I know the vans weren't in the garage because for some reason the mansion didn't have one. That only meant one thing, Megan, Mimi and the rest of them must have gone out to find us! This was horrible!

"What do we do know?" Savannah asked me. "We find our cell phones and call Megan or Mimi or whoever to tell them that we're okay and that we're back." I replied. So we ran up to our rooms and grabbed our cell phones. I decided to use my phone to call Megan while Savannah called Aome. I knew they weren't in the same van because for one reason or another they didn't really like each other. Anyway, I called Megan to tell her what was going on and Savannah called Aome to tell her what was going on. Apparently, they were in the same van as each other. Huh, guess I was wrong when I said they hated each other. Anyway, they were both really happy to know that we were safe. They told us that they would be back at the house in about half an hour. So now all we have to do is wait. I sighed. I hated waiting. I really did. But, luckily Savannah suggested something for us to do.

"Melanie, just for fun, let's style our hair like cats." She said randomly from her place at the computer. "Sure! I always wanted to be a kitty." I replied and sat down next to her. She booted up the computer and went on to the internet. Then she went on YouTube and typed in 'How to Make Cat Ears with Your Hair'. We got a lot of search results, but we clicked the first one, that looked really interesting. We watched through it, got what we needed to get and started making them. After we were done, we still didn't know what to do.

"Want to make cat tails now?" Savannah asked. Of course I said yes and we made them. We clipped them on and then sat on the couch. "Now what?" Savannah asked me again. "Why don't we make some crazy outfits?" I suggested. Savannah nodded and we went searching through the house looking for some supplies. We found leg and arm warmers or different sizes and colours, knee-high socks, bright coloured tank tops and vests and jackets. Now we just needed to make the outfits, so we did. This was going to be interesting.

We made the outfits quickly and put them on. I was wearing black and red striped socks, a bright red tank top, black combat boots, a black skirt with red shorts underneath, red and black striped arm warmers, my black cat tail and a long sleeveless cloak that was black. Savannah was wearing white and blue striped socks, a bright blue tank top, white combat boots, a blue skirt with white shorts underneath, blue and white striped arm warmers, her blue cat tail and a long sleeveless cloak like mine but in blue. So basically we were wearing the same thing but in different colours.

After we did that we decided to make traps and pranks all over the house. Me and Savannah were giggling like Japanese school girls as we were setting them up. This was going to be awesome! Man, Dakota will get so mad at me for turning her vacation house into a trap house. But then again, who cares?

Megan's Pov

As soon as I found out that Savannah and Melanie were back at the house, we turned around and started driving back. Itachi, Kisame, Mimi and me were especially excited. Unfortunately, we were too far away so it took us about half an hour to get there. I swear, I couldn't sit still! I kept on shifting from my place on top of Tobi and I was constantly asking Aome if we were there yet. I think I've annoyed her now. Yes, mission accomplished! Nah, just kidding, Aome is like my best friend.

Anyway, we drove their as fast as we could without getting pulled over. As soon as we got to the house, Itachi jumped out of the car literally and ran into the house with Kisame following after him.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And that was chapter 15! I hope you all enjoyed it! I had one heck of a time writing it! :D Review and I will give you a shout out and a cookie, okay? Alright then, bye guys! See you next time!

~Melanie


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been totally busy! But anyway, chapter 16, wow. I'm surprised I made it this far :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I'm losing my touch. D: Anyway, turns out I'm not sick so yeah. That's good. So yeah, you probably want to read the story now so I'll let you. Bye guys!

Disclaimer: The same thing I've been posting for the past 15 chapters.

P.S. Again, very sorry for the late update. Forgive me?

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Megan's Pov

As soon as we got to the house, Itachi and Kisame literally jumped out of the van and ran to the front door. But since I was the only one with the key they had to wait for me to get there. The worst part was that my foot fell asleep so I was walking very slowly and very weirdly too. I could tell that Kisame and Itachi were getting impatient but I didn't care. If they really wanted to get inside that badly they could use the window!

Finally I reached the door and I took the key out of my pocket. Now, you must be wondering, why did I have the key and not Dakota? Well, she tends to forget things so she gave me the key because I would always remember it. And just in case I forgot she gave another one to Melanie. I'm guessing that how she got in. Anyway, I slid the key in the lock and opened the door. Kisame and Itachi immediately ran in as soon as I did. Seconds after they ran in, I heard multiple groaning, yelps, and whirring sounds.

By this time everyone else had made it to the door so I slowly opened it to see what had happened. Well, isn't this a pretty sight. Kisame and Itachi were dangling by their ankles (which were attached to some rope) from the ceiling. Beside them were Melanie and Savannah dressed in crazy-ass outfits and laughing like maniacs. "Melanie? Savannah? What the hell is going on?" I asked as I slowly walked inside. What? I didn't want to end up like Kisame and Itachi!

Melanie and Savannah looked up at us and then at each other before laughing and running upstairs. I was about to run after them when Sasuke whizzed past and ran after them instead. I followed after him. Savannah and Melanie ran to the stairs, jumped over the first step for some reason and then ran up the other ones. Sasuke, who didn't see them jump over the first step, stepped on the first step. All of a sudden, a bag of sugar fell on top of him. Wait, let me re-phrase that. An _opened _bag of sugar fell on top of him and he got covered in it. I laughed at the now sugar-coated Sasuke and ran up the stairs after Melanie and Savannah.

I could hear them giggling and laughing do I followed the sound all the way to the end of the hallway. The room where I heard them in had the door closed so I opened it. Inside, I saw Melanie and Savannah pointing crossbows at me. I immediately put my hands up and gulped. "M-Melanie, I-I know I'm n-n-not the the b-best sis-sister but d-don't you t-think this is l-l-l-little h-harsh?" I stuttered. They looked at each other, laughed and then shot the crossbows in their hands. Instead of having arrows pierce my skin, I had rope tied around me. Losing my balance, I fell to the ground as Melanie and Savannah whizzed past me.

"MELANIE WHEN I GET UNTIED YOU ARE SO GOING TO HAVE IT!" I yelled. Hopefully, someone heard me so they could come and untie me. Keyword: hopefully. I laid on the ground wriggling around and trying to untie myself. It was harder than I thought, so I decided to just lay there until someone did come and find me. I rolled onto my back and decided to count the tiles on the ceiling. 1...2...3...An orange mask...4...Wait, what?! I blinked a few times and looked up again. Sure enough, there was Tobi. He was looking down at me with a concerned eye, I think. It's hard to tell because of his mask.

"Megan-chan? Are you alright?" He finally asked after examining me for a minute or so. I raised my eyebrow up at him. "I am tied up on the ground and you're asking me if I'm alright?" I replied. "Yep!" He said cheerfully. I sighed. Well, this _was_ Tobi we're talking about. "Can you just untie me please?" I asked him, trying to sit up. He nodded his head and bent down beside me. He helped me sit up since I couldn't and then untied the rope, which fell off of me and onto the ground. "Thanks Tobi." I said and stood up properly.

He smiled (or at least I think he did) and stood up too. "No problem." He said and walked towards the door. I was about to start walking to the door to when I saw a lasso-type rope on the ground, and Tobi was about to step right into it! "Tobi, look out!" I said and ran to the door. Somehow, I got there right on time, but now me _and_ Tobi were danging from the ceiling upside down. "Well, this is just lovely isn't it?" I said and groaned. "Don't worry, Megan-chan, we'll be free soon. Just keep calling for help!" Tobi said. So we did, we called for help. I think it was like 10 minutes later and nobody has come yet. "Anymore ideas?" I asked. Tobi shook his head. I groaned. This was not fun.

"We could play a game to pass the time." Tobi suggested out of nowhere. "Um, okay, what do you want to play?" I asked. "I don't know, what's a game that you play here in your world?" He replied. I thought for a moment. "We could play I Spy." I suggested. "Oh, what's that?" Tobi asked. "It's a game where you look around the room that you're in and you have to find an item. It can be anything. But when you find it, you have to say 'I Spy with my little eye something that is' and then what the colour of the object is." I explained. "Sounds fun!" He said. "Okay, I'll start." I said. I looked around the room and spotted a green sock on the floor. I looked around more and saw other things that were green.

"I Spy with my little eye, something that is green." I said. Tobi looked around the room. "Is it that car?" Tobi asked pointing to a toy car. I shook my head. "Is it that bottle?" He asked pointing to a green paint bottle. I shook my head again. "Is it that sock over there on the ground?" He asked again pointing to the sock that I had been looking at before. "Yep, now it's your turn." I said.

"I Spy with my little eye, something that is purple." He said. I looked around the room. I saw a purple top, a purple box, a purple nail polish bottle and a purple iPod. "Is it that top?" I asked and pointed to it. Tobi shook his head. "Is it that box?" I asked and pointed at it. Once again, Tobi shook his head. "Is it that purple nail polish?" I asked and pointed to it again. "Do you give up, Megan-chan?" Tobi asked. "Nope! Is it that iPod?" I asked and pointed to it. "Are you sure you don't want to give up?" He asked again. I looked around the room. There was nothing else that was purple! "Fine, I give up." I said. "Your pants!" Tobi said and pointed at my pants. I looked at them and sure enough they were purple. How did I miss that?

We played for a little bit more until Tobi said a really stupid one. "I Spy with my little eye something that is beautiful." How the fuck am I supposed to figure that one out?! I looked around the room and guessed various things that I though was beautiful but it wasn't any of them. Finally, after 10 minutes of guessing, I gave up. "I give up! Tobi, what was it?" I asked. He giggled. WHICH SOUNDED ADORABLE BY THE WAY! "It was you, silly!" He said. Wait, what?! That didn't make any sense at all! And then finally, I got it. "Tobi, you think I'm beautiful?" I said and looked towards him. Without warning, Tobi pushed his mask to the side and softly kissed my lips.

Georgia's Pov

After seeing what happened to Kisame and Itachi, I didn't want to go inside the house at all. I ran all the way back to the car and locked myself inside. Deidara eventually decided to come and try to coax me out but it didn't work. I stayed inside. Finally, he got tired of it and got Aome to open the car door. But the thing was, I didn't realize it was open until Deidara came and sat inside with me. "Whoa, how did you get in here?" I asked. "I asked Aome to open the door." He answered. I cursed under my breath. Well this was great. "Why don't you want to go in the house?" Scared?" He said teasingly. "I'm not scared! I just find it very comfortable in here." I said.

Deidara sighed. "Well, if you're not going to come in, can we at least play something to pass the time?" He asked. "What do you want to play?" I asked. "How about Truth or Dare?" He suggested. "Okay, you go first." I said. "Truth or Dare?" He asked. I thought for a moment. If I say truth, he could ask me a very embarrassing question. If I say dare, he might make me do something gross. I sighed. "Truth." I answered. Deidara thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good question. "Out of all the members in the Akatsuki, who do you absolutely love?" He asked. Oh god, I knew he was going to say that!

"Um, actually, I pick dare." I said and shifted in my seat. "Okay then, I dare you to answer that question." Deidara said. I glared at him. Smart-ass. I was not going to tell him that I love him! Because truth be told, I did. Okay, I needed to come up with something, and fast. "Um, I think I hear Aome calling me, bye!" I said and bounded out the door. Unfortunately, Deidara being stronger and faster he pulled me back and sat me down in my chair, using the seat belt to strap me in so I couldn't move. "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at him.

Deidara smirked and leaned back against his chair. "I'm not letting you go until you answer my question." He said. My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at him again. "Nope, I'm not." He said. I glared at him and huffed. "Then I guess I'm staying here." I said and turned away from him to look out the window. I heard Deidara sigh from beside me and shifted from his seat. "Do you not want to answer because it's me?" He asked.

I froze. Shit! This was not good. If I denied it then that would be obvious that I'm lying and if I keep quiet it will still be obvious! Shit! This was not good. I was about to reply to him when he stopped me. "Because if you do...well...I like you too." He said. I froze in place again. I was shocked. Deidara? Likes me?! I turned to look at him and was about to say something when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. "I really really like you." He said after the kiss. "I like you too." I said and leaned back in to kiss him.

Lily's Pov

Okay, Melanie and Savannah are acting way more crazy then there supposed to. I mean, they always act crazy but hanging their boyfriends from the ceiling by their ankles? Well, at least it's better than dangling them from their necks. Anyway, Naruto was determined to capture them so he decided that both of us walk around the house and find a trap that we could use against Melanie and Savannah. I found that idea very stupid since they set all the traps themselves and would know but I didn't say anything. I just continued to listen to Naruto's little speech. "-and then when we're chasing them -BOOM!- they're caught." Naruto finished.

"Yeah, great plan Naruto. When are we going to start this?" I asked. "Right about now." Naruto said as Melanie and Savannah ran past us. We immediately took off after them. Damn, they were fast! I could barely keep up with them! We ran all around the lower part of the house and then even in the basement! Then we ran around upstairs before coming back downstairs. We were about to pass our trap when suddenly, Melanie and Savannah ran through it without being caught! "What the hell?" I muttered. Unfortunately, me and Naruto didn't slow down in time and we ended up being caught instead.

So there we were, dangling from our ankles and I was glaring at Naruto. "Way to go genius." I said and looked away. He better get us out of this. I am not going to dangle here for a fucking hour! "Naruto, get us out from here." I said. "Okay!" He answered and swiftly slid out of the trap. My jaw dropped. Wait, I shouldn't be so surprised. He is a ninja. He helped me out and put me down on my feet since I had been upside down. "Now, let's go catch Melanie and Savannah!" Naruto said and started running.

He rounded a corner and that was when I heard a crash and many people falling to the ground. I walked to the ground ad peered around just to see what it was. Well, turns out that Naruto had crashed into Sai, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba. "Oh, sorry guys! Should have been looking where I was going." Naruto said and helped everyone up. I just stood there looking dumbfounded. What? I didn't know them, and they didn't know me! I wasn't going to go and start to make conversation with them!

"Hey Naruto, who's that?" Kiba asked, finally noticing me. "Huh? Oh! That's Lily." Naruto said and introduced me to them. "Hey." I said and waved at them. They said hi back and waved at me, which I found amusing for some reason. We talked for a little while before I brought up the subject of catching Melanie and Savannah again. "Anyway, Naruto, don't we still have to go and catch Melanie and Savannah?" I asked him. "Melanie and Savannah? You mean those blue-haired freaks?" Sakura asked.

In a flash, she was pinned up against the wall with my hand at her neck. I knew that everyone was looking at me shocked and I also know that Sai whipped out a kunai and pointed it at me. But I didn't care. it's a saying I used to say 'If you prey on the old, you're a coward. If you prey on the young, you're just pathetic. If you prey on the weak, you're even weaker. But if you prey on my friends, you're history.' In a way, Sakura was bashing Melanie and Savannah when she called them freaks. Nuh-uh boo boo, prey on MY friends, and YOU'RE history.

"Whoa, Lily! Calm down!" Naruto said and pulled me away from Sakura. "What the hell was that for?!" Sakura yelled angrily at me. "_Never __ever insult Melanie or Savannah in front of me again. _Got it?" I said in my most scariest voice ever. She gulped but nodded her head. Then she went and stood behind Sai. "Let's go find Melanie and Savannah now." Naruto said shocked. We walked around the house for a while but couldn't find them. That's when we heard shouts coming from the door. We walked there and saw Itachi and Kisame hanging upside down.

"Can you guys get us down from here now? We've been hanging here for like half an hour!" Itachi said as he tried to wiggle free. "Okay." I said. I went to the living room and grabbed all the cushions from the couches. I brought them back to the door and put them directly underneath Itachi and Kisame. Then I took out my bobby pin and threw it at the rope keeping it up. Within moments, Kisame and Itachi were back on the ground. I caught my bobby pin (which was falling) and put it back in my hair.

"Well that was interesting." Sai said. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." I told him. "Neither, it's a statement." Said answered. "Smart-ass." I muttered underneath my breath.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

And that, dear readers, is the end of chapter 16! Hm, I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter with love now in the air? :) Anyway, hope you liked it. It took me like 2 days just to come up with this one. And also, very very very sorry for the late update. I've been super busy! But yeah, I'm updating now so yeah, bye! See you in the next chapter!

~Melanie

P.S. Reviews are very welcome! Thanks! :D

P.P.S I hope the longer chapter makes up for the long wait too.


	17. Chapter 17 (FINALLY!)

Hi guys! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Get this, my Internet connection went down and then I got it back up. And then the same day I got it up again, it went down again! And I just got it up now. So again, I'm very very sorry for the late update. By the way, I'm going to leave a secret message throughout the story. What you're going to have to do is look for all of the capitalized letters (excluding the word 'I', capitals on names and places, when I write 'POV' and the starting of first words). The capitalized letters will spell out a message. First one to guess what it is, wins! I'm also just fun this for fun, mind you. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: See chapter 16.

P.S. I'm looking for someone who can proof read my stories. Anyone interested? Just remember, that if you do want to be my proof reader, you'll be read my chapters quicker and sooner! So, anyone interested?

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's POV

Okay, this is getting wAy out of hand. First I spray Megan with a rope-gun, or whatever the hell it's called, then I somehow dodge a trap Naruto set out for me and get him caught in it instead, and now I think I've Killed Sasuke. But before you start jumping to conclusions, let me explain. I was running around on the top floor near the staircase on the right side of the house (remember, this house is huge) when suddenly, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. Well, I couldn't stop myself in time since he just appeared out of thin air, so, I hit him. And, like I said before, we were near the staircase so we both tumbled off. I just happened to land on the couch that was conveniently placed there while Sasuke was as lucky as me.

So now, here I was, having a panic attack because Sasuke was unconscious and staying that way. I thought about running to the other side of the house and finding people to help me, but then thought against it because if he just so happened to decided to die I had to be there. Wait a minute, actually, I _shouldn't _be here if he dies, because then nobody can put the blame on me. I smiled devilishly to myself. Perfect, Absolutely perfecT.

Just as I was about to make a run for it and tell everyone that I have found Sasuke dead, Savannah appeared out of nowhere and ran smack into me. Good thing we weren't upStairs. We didn't fall down or anything, we just happened to knock our heads against each others. And let me tell you this, it hUrt like fucking hell. "Melanie! There you are! I've been looking for you for like ages!" Savannah yelled at me when we finally recovered from our...head bump. "That's cool and everything but we have an even bigger situation right now." I said, rubbing my head. "And what's that?" Savannah asked. "I think Sasuke's dead." I said and pointed to his body.

Savannah looked over at him and I swear she almost fainted. "What the fucK happened to him?!" She yelled. "He fell from the second floor." I said. "How?!" Savannah screamed back. "Look, we have no time for details. I need you to stay here while I go get help, alright?" I said as I took off my cat ears, tails, arm and leg warmers. "Okay, I can do that, but hurry okay?" She said worriedly. "Okay okay, just make sure he doesn't stop breathing." And with that, I took off to the other side of the house. I ran the living room, mess hall, dining room and the kitchen. When I passed by the basement, that's when I started hearing something.

CautIously, I went down the stairs and opened the door. As I did, I was temporarily blinded by a White light. "What the hell?" I muttered. I walked further into the room, still partially blinded, when suddenly, I felt something wrap around me and I fell to the ground. "What the hell?!" I yelled. I opened my eyes (I wasn't blinded anymore) and looked around me. I was tied up and the Akatsuki and the others were standing over me. "Got you." Mimi said. Before I had a chance to say anything, I was hoisted over someone's shoulder, presumably Itachi's. "Guys, let me go!" I yelled. "No! It took us 5 hours to catch you, we're not letting you go!" Megan shouted. I think she was still a little sore from what I did to her.

"You have to let me go!" I yelled again and began squirming and kicking my way free. "Why should we? GIve us one good reason!" Itachi said. "Because if you don't, your brother wilL die!" I yelled. That got there attention. "What happened to Sasuke?" Stephanie asked. "Well, he kind if accidenteLy fell from the second floor." I said nervously. "What?!" Itachi, along with the others, yelled. "You heard me, don't act like you didn't." I said. "Well where is he?" Stephanie asked. "On the other side of the house with Savannah." I said. And with that, I was dropped down from Itachi's shoulder, untied and leading the way to where Sasuke was.

WelL, that was easier than I thought it would be. Anyway, I Lead the way to where Sasuke was and in minutes we were there. Sakura, being a medic and everything, healed him and after about 10 minutes he was okay. But now Savannah and me were going to get an earful for what we did and everything like that. "We're sorry okay? We just wanted to have a little bit of fun." I said. "Well, you should've thought about it first." Megan said. "I'm sowwy." I said in my cutest baby voice that I could muster up. It didn't work. But when Savannah did, it worked.

I mEntally scoffed. WhAtever. So what if SaVannah has a cuter baby voice than me? At least I have cuter puppy dog eyEs. Anyway, after the whole 'You're never allowed to do this again' speech, it was around midnight so we decided to get some sleep. I went up to my room and quickly changed into my pajamas. I guess I should tell you what exactly my pajamas are, since everyone else seems to do it and stuff.

Anyway, my pajama top was a black low v-neck that had the words, 'Tokio Hotel' on it, my favourite band by the way. I also had a teal undershirt and my black fuzzy monster pajama pants. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. I didn't bother turning off the light, I mean, I _was_ scared of the dark and stuff. But guess what happened? The light flickered and then turned off great. Guess I can't stay up late now!

Just as I was about to fall asleep, even though the darkness wanted me to jump out of my bed and Scream my way to Mimi's room. I heard the door open and a figure slid in. There were footsteps before I felt a dip in the bed and a body lay down next to me. I instantly knew who it was. Either Megan, Savannah Or Itachi. "Mel? You awake?" Haha, Okay, now I _knew _who it was. "Oh hi Itachi. And yes, I am." I said as I rolled onto my other side to face him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"Well, kind of. I was just about to go to sleep and then you walked in." I explained. "Oh...sorry." He said. "Don't worry about it, I wanted to see you too." I then snuggled deep into Itachi's chest and listened to his heartbeat while he drew circles on my shoulder with his finger. "Sorry about today." I said and craned my Neck to see him. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." He replied. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, now go to sleep." He said. I sighed. Fine, I'll go to sleep! I snuggled more into Itachi and slowly drifted off to sleep, while constantly slapping Itachi's roaming hands.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Okay guys! I am so sorry for such a short chapter! I would write more, I really would but it's 6 minutes past midnight and I really need to study for this test that I'm having. Also, about the proof reader job, it's still open. So just PM me if you want to be it. And for the letters, you know, finding all the capital letters and then seeing what words they make? Yeah, there's still no prize for it. I just like giving people a challenge every now and then! I really have to go now so bye guys! Review please! And even if you don't review, tell your friends! Bye!~

~Melanie


	18. Chapter 18

Hey people! Sorry for the VERY long wait. I've just been so busy with school and stuff. And writer's block. And various other things. On the bright side I watched that new movie, Rise of the Guardians and Breaking Dawn part 2! Haha, anyway, hope you like this chapter and review please! I think I'm at what? 59 reviews now? I don't know, but I do know that it's a lot and that more are appreciated! I think I should stop talking/writing now and let you guys read the chapter. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _and I never will. How many times do I have to say it for you guys to understand that?!

P.S. Since it's been a very long time since I last updated I'll try to make this chappie as long as possible, m'kay? Okay. Anyway, enjoy!

P.P.S. I'm trying a new way of writing my stories, like in a different format and stuff. Tell me what you think about it!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was this: IT WAS JULY FOURTH!

I was so excited I swear I almost leaped out of the bed and started dancing. Wait, scratch that. I _did _jump out of bed and start dancing. But then I remembered that Itachi was still sleeping.

I shrugged. After all the things I did to him before, was he really going to be _that _mad at me if I wake him up? Well, I didn't care so I continued dancing to my heart's content.

Well, apparently, I was wrong. I was only about maybe 30 seconds into my Fourth of July dance before Itachi jumped out of the bed and tackled me to the floor. He layed down on top of me and pressed all his weight against me, so I couldn't move. He also covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't speak. Finally, after about a minute or two of just lying there he spoke.

"Don't. Do. That. Again. _Ever.__" _He whispered, like a threat. Wow, he actually thinks he can scare me! That's hilarious! I put on my best puppy dog eyes and spoke in my most adorable baby voice that I could muster. "Bu-but, it's the Fourth of July!" I whined.

His face started to soften and he loosened his grip. I mentally smirked (so he wouldn't see of course) and said it again in the same voice. "Come on Itachi! It's the Fourth of July! Lighten up a little, will you?"

Eventually he sighed and got off of me, helping me up as he did. "Fine, I'll 'lighten up'. But this is the only time today that you're going to get away with doing something like that." I smirked to myself and headed out of the room. "That's what you think!~" I sang as I did.

Luckily, Itachi didn't hear me and just went back to bed. I felt like going back into the room and poking him until he woke up and _stayed _up, but I decided against it when I heard a loud thump coming from downstairs followed by a muffled grunt.

With my curiosity taking over (and the thought of blackmailing someone, too) I slowly and quietly crept down the stairs. The noise sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. So I had to pass by the front door, the living room, the den and the Mess Hall.

I crept by all those rooms and, just as I was about to pass the Mess Hall (which was right next to the kitchen), I heard a loud bang, someone slipping and multiple cursing, like they were coming from two people.

I poked my head around the wall and peered into the kitchen.

Well wouldn't you know it!

Hidan and Dakota were in the kitchen. There was also a large pot on the ground in front of both of them and water spilling out from it and behind them. Both of them were also cursing massively.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" I asked as I fully walked into the kitchen, helping Dakota up and then Hidan.

After I had pulled them both up and they weren't cursing anymore, Dakota answered my question. "Well, since today is the Fourth of July, I wanted to make rose water-"

"Rose water?" I interrupted her. "Why?"

"I don't know I just wanted to!" She yelled. She then regained her composure and continued with her story. "Anyway, I wanted to make rose water, but I couldn't do it by myself so I asked Hidan -who was also the only other person who was awake at the time. So we started making it. We wanted to experiment with making chocolate water, which was Hidan's idea by the way, so we used two different pots. To make a long story short, Hidan knocked over one of the pots-" (Apparently she forgot which one.) "-and then when I was carrying the other one to the water, it dropped from my hands and me and Hidan both slipped on it. And then that's where you come in." She finished.

After she was done explaining, I turned to Hidan. "Chocolate water? Really?" I asked him.

"Hey, if they can do it with fucking milk, I can do it with fucking water!" He yelled, gripping his head. Huh, it must still hurt from when he fell. Maybe. I'm not sure.

"Well, I guess we should clean up this water. Just so no one else gets hurt on it." Dakota said and reached for a dish towel.

At that moment, I saw Itachi round the corner, yawning and rubbing his eyes, obviously not what Dakota said. "Morning." He said as he walked in.

Dakota looked up and saw him and then looked at me. Her eyes were filled with mischief, and at that moment I knew exactly what she was thinking.

We stepped back so we were on one side of the water spill and Itachi was on the other. "Hey Itachi, come here and give me a hug." I said, spreading my arms wide.

Hidan knew what we were doing and had pulled out a video camera to film the events. Then we could show everyone and Itachi would look like a complete idiot! Oh my god, I'm so mean to him! D:

Itachi, too tired to argue and see the water spill on the ground, spread his arms out wide and started walking towards me.

He only made it about three steps before his foot landed on the water, his eyes grew wide and he slipped onto his back. And believe me, it was way more funnier than what I'm describing it as.

Me, Dakota, Hidan, Megan and Tobi (who had both mysteriously appeared in the kitchen) all burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe! No really, I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest and my lungs were about to explode.

"Yeah, yeah, haha. Can someone help me up now?" Itachi asked from on the ground.

I decided that I would help him up, since I was the one that made him fall in the first place. I walked forward and grasped Itachi's hand. I pulled on his hand in an effort to help him up, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, wrapped in Itachi's arms.

"Now I'm never going to let you go." He said and held me tighter.

"What? Hey! Itachi, let me go!" I said and struggled against him. He did nothing and just layed there holding me. "Megan, Dakota, someone, help!" I shouted at them.

They looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Nah, we're going to go watch some T.V. _Naruto _is supposed to be on today anyway." Megan said and then walked out of the kitchen, with Dakota, Hidan and Tobi following after her.

"Guys!" I yelled at them, but they were already gone. "Jerks!" I huffed, crossed my arms and pouted. Jerks...

"Why the sour face, Mel?" Itachi asked me. "You're upset aren't you?" Like it wasn't obvious!

"Just shut up and let me go." I answered, well, if you could call that an answer. I wasn't mad at him though, if that's what you're thinking. It's just that the water was still on the ground and it was burning my skin. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a tank top and shorts to bed. -_-

"Fine." Itachi said. He stood up and then helped me up as well. "Thank you, Itachi." I said and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Megan was right. _Naruto _was on. It was the episode where Deidara and Sasori kidnap Gaara.

"Hey Megan, go wake up the others and tell them to come downstairs. I can't remember the last time we all watched an episode of _Naruto _together." I told Megan as I sat down on the floor in front of Itachi, who was sitting on the couch next to Hidan.

"Do I have to?" Megan asked. I sighed. I swear, that girl is lazy as a sloth! "Yes you have to, now go!" I commanded her.

"Actually that won't be necessary." Itachi said. "They're standing right there by the stairs." Itachi said and pointed to the stairs. I looked at them and sure enough, they were all there. And they all looked dead tired.

"Guys, come here! _Naruto's _on!" I told them. The girls (minus Konan) immediately perked up and ran into the living room, either taking a spot on the ground or on the couches.

The guys (and Konan) looked confused. "Naruto's...on? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Stephanie into his lap as he did.

"Itachi never told you guys?" I asked them as they came in and sat down either on the remaining spots on the couches or on the floor. "Told us what?" Pein asked me.

I turned to Itachi. "You seriously never told them?" I asked him. "Was I supposed to?" He asked back. "Well of course! Now _I_ have to explain everything to them." I said. "And that's a problem because...?"

I finally had enough of Itachi and threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Well aren't you nice." Itachi said sarcastically, moving the pillow away from him. I smiled devilishly and then threw another pillow at his face.

"Um. you still haven't explained anything to us yet, un." Deidara asked me. I sighed. This was going to be a long explanation. Well, not _really _long but I still didn't want to explain. "Georgia, you explain. I'm too tired." I said as I crawled onto Itachi and snuggled into his chest.

Georgia sighed too. See how much trouble they were putting us through? "Well, to make an extremely long story short, you are all video game, T.V. show and movie characters." Georgia said. Great. Now she made me look lazy. Way to go, Georgia, way to go.

"So, you're telling me, that we're not real?" Naruto said. "Yeah basically." Georgia answered and crawled onto Deidara. Wait, they're dating? No one told me of this! Oh well, I'll ask them later.

"So we're _not _just from another dimension?" Pein asked. I decided to answer that time. "Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. "Pretty much." Stephanie added.

"Wait a second, didn't we tell you this before?" Savannah asked. Pein shrugged his shoulders in a very un-leader like way. "If you did then I guess we forgot." He answered.

While they were talking, I looked back at the T.V. and noticed that _Naruto _had started. "Hey! All of you, shut up! _Naruto's _back on!" I yelled at everyone who was still talking. Everyone stopped talking and we began watching the show.

When it got to the part where Naruto had come to save Gaara, my phone started ringing.

"_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_  
_I drowned out all my sense_

_With the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa~"_

I blushed and took my phone out of my pocket. "Sorry." I said and got up. I left the living room and went into the kitchen. I pressed the talk button on my phone (I have a BlackBerry by that way) and put the phone up to my mouth.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Melanie? Is that you?"_

It took me a moment to figure out who the person on the other line was, but when I did, I was completely shocked. "Mom?!"

_"Oh, Melanie! I'm so glad you're okay! Where are you? And where's Megan? Me and your father have been worried sick ever since we came home this morning and you two weren't here." _My mom said.

"Don't worry, mom. Me and Megan are fine. We're in Florida with a couple of our friends for the Fourth of July." I paused. "But wait, I thought you and dad weren't coming home until next month? In August?" I asked.

_"Florida?! You went all the way to Florida just because it was the Fourth of July?!"_ My mom screamed, completely ignoring my question.

"Mom, don't worry! Mimi's here with us. She's the one that brought us here! Calm down! And you didn't answer my question. Weren't you and dad supposed to come back in August?" I asked again.

_"We had to come home now because our hotel was demolished before we arrived there. Someone planted bombs all over the inside. No one was killed thank goodness, but there's lots of people in the hospital." _My mom said. _"And Mimi's there with you? Good, at least you're not by yourself." _

"Me and Megan's friends are here with us too, you know." I said. "And that's horrible about what to the hotel and all those people." Though when she mentioned that the hotel was bombed, I really did think of Deidara.

_"Yes it is horrible. I hope they find who di- what was that dear?"_ For a second there I thought she was talking to me, but then I realized that she was actually talking to my dad.

"Mom?" I asked.

_"Oh I'm so sorry, Melanie but I have to go. Tell Megan I said hi! Bye dear! And I want you back by tomorrow, too!" _And with that, she hung up the phone.

I sighed and pressed the end call button on my phone and put it back in my pocket. I'm so glad she wasn't that mad! Good thing I told her Mimi was here. Because if I didn't, she would get in the car and drive all the way here just to bring me and Megan back home.

I smiled and laughed at the thought. That's my mom for you. But back to the basics, why did she want us back so soon? I mean sure, Mimi's plane can get us there in about 3 or 4 hours, but still. I didn't want to leave just yet. Shaking my head, I walked back into the living room and plopped back down on top of Itachi. _Naruto _was over by now.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked as soon as I got back. "Oh it was just my mom. Don't worry about it. Oh and Megan, mom says hi." I answered.

"Mom? What did she want?" Megan asked me. "She just wanted to know where we were and stuff. You know, the basics." I answered. "Anything else?" Mimi asked. "Oh yeah, she want's us back by tomorrow." I added.

At that, Megan's eyes grew wide. "What?! Why?! Why tomorrow?!" She screamed angrily. She wasn't mad at me though, she was mad at our mom.

"I don't know! She hung up before I could ask her!" I yelled back.

"Well then call her back!" Megan yelled.

"You're the one that want's to know so bad! Why don't you?" I said and threw her my phone. I didn't throw it far enough but luckily Tobi caught it and handed it to Megan.

"Fine! I will!" She said and got up, going upstairs and into her room.

I groaned and fell backwards onto Itachi. "This is the worst. If we go back, I won't be able to hang out with you guys anymore." I said.

It was silent for a moment, until Deidara spoke up. "But you don't have to go back, un." He said.

I sat up and eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to go back, you could just say you are and then go somewhere else, maybe to another state or something, un." He suggested.

I was about to hit him and tell him that that was the stupidest idea ever, and that's when it hit me. "Deidara, you're a genius!" I yelled and tackled him into a hug.

"I am, un?" He asked.

"Yes! That's the most brilliant plan ever! We just have to figure out where to go next!" I shouted.

The rest of the day was spent planning where we were going to go next and what we were going to do there. I swear, if me and Deidara weren't dating other people, I would so kiss him!

(That and he's super hot!)

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Okay, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, I need some ideas for where Melanie and them are going to go. Any ideas? But anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! Bye guys!

~Melanie

P.S. On my profile, I made a new section. it's called, 'People of FanFiction that I Like.' I want to get as many people on there as I can. So, if you want to be in that section, go on there first to see if you're name is already there. If it isn't, come leave me a review telling me and I'll get your name on it as soon as possible! Okay, bye guys! :1


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! What's up? Anything new going on in your life? Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter and what do you guys think about the new story format I'm using? Oh and I'd like to tell you all of something, on my profile after the _Best Friends/Friends_ section i have a new one. It's called _People On FanFiction Who I Like._ I want ALL of you to go check it out and if you don't see your name, I want you to PM me and ask me to add your name. I check my messages daily, by the way. ^_^ but I think I already told you this so yeah, you know what to do! I guess I should let you read the chapter so I'm going to stop talking now. Bye! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _You should know by now.

P.S. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine. Her name's Tephiy'sRareWorld. A.K.A, Stephanie. I felt really bad after some...stuff happened so this chapter is dedicated to her. No need to thank me, Steph! :D

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's POV

After we all planned out where we would go to avoid seeing my parents, we went to go buy some fireworks. I mean, it's the Fourth of July. We _need _fireworks.

"Melanie, are you ready yet?" Itachi called from downstairs. Oops, I guess I didn't realize how long I was up here for. And I'm not even dressed yet!

"Um, just give me a few more minutes, okay? Besides, it's only 5:00! We have 3 hours!" I called back down, rummaging through my drawers and closet for decent clothes to wear.

I heard Itachi sigh from downstairs. "Can you just please hurry up?"

"Give me a few minutes!" I called. Jeez, some people are just _so _impatient!

I looked through my drawers and closet again for clothes. Why couldn't I find anything good? Megan must have taken some of them. I rolled my eyes at the thought. It's just like her too!

Finally, after a good ten minutes I picked out what to wear. I chose my white skinny jeans, my black and white striped t-shirt and my black toms. I quickly put on some make-up and my necklace before heading downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I went to the living room where everyone was sitting. The first person to talk was (of course) Megan. "Really? It took you that long to get dressed into _that?"_

"Well, I would've chose something better if _someone _hadn't stole all my clothes!" I retorted, glaring at Megan. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to bits and pieces, she can just get _really fucking annoying. _

"Well now that you're finally done I guess we can go." Itachi said.

"Then let's go!" I grabbed my wallet and headed for the door. I unlocked it and stepped out. The firework store wasn't too far away so we decided to walk. But apparently, everyone decided to be as slow as snails so I had to wait at the door while everyone put their shoes on.

"Can you guys hurry up?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground.

"Will you just wait a few minutes?" Megan asked.

"Hey, you did this to me, and now I'm going to gladly do it back. Oh, and you never gave me my phone back." I said and started walking. (Everyone was done now.)

Megan grumbled and fished around in her pocket. She pulled out my phone and lightly tossed it to me. I caught it and put it back in my own pocket. "Thanks."

And we're off! (About time too.)

The walk to the store was short, and (seeing as it was my only chanc) I went to go talk to Stephanie.

"Hey Steph." I said and smiled at her.

"Hey Mel. What's up?" She asked, smiling back.

"Well, I've been curious..." I started.

"Curious? About what?" Stephanie asked again.

"Are you and Sasuke dating?" I blurted out, unable to contain myself.

"What?!" She asked/yelled, shocked.

I mentally smacked myself across the face. Nice going Mel! Now you'll never know. Oh well, at least I still have picture evidence from that one time. "No, it's okay Stephanie. It was a stupid question anyway." I said and began walking away.

"Wait!" Stephanie yelled and grabbed my arm, stopping me. She looked around and behind her to see if anyone was trying to eavesdrop on us. She saw no one (neither did I) and she sighed. "Okay, I'll admit it. We are dating." She said finally.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled, causing Mimi, Megan and everyone else to look back at me suspiciously. I blushed and looked away. Oops.

I turned back to Stephanie and put my best game face on. "So, how long have you two been dating?" I asked. What? I was suspicious. _Very _suspicious.

Stephanie sighed. "Remember when we first came to the house? And there was a storm? And I got scared and ran up to my room? And Sasuke followed after me and we stayed up there for a long time?" She said all in one breath. How did she not need to breathe?

"Yeah..." I said slowly.

"Yeah, since then." She said.

"Oh." I paused. "But wait, what about that time when I caught the both of you in the bathroom with nothing on except towels?" I asked. That was something I never did get to figure out.

Stephanie blushed a deep red at the memory. "Well, that's actually a funny and short story. Want to hear it?" She asked.

I stared at her. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked about it."

She blushed again before starting her story. "Okay, so I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knocking at the door. I opened it a little bit to see who it was and saw that it was Sasuke. He said he needed to shower so us two being boyfriend and girlfriend, I let him in so he could shower. So he showered, and then we both realized that we had forgotten to bring any clothes. So, we planned on sneaking out so no one would see us because no one knew we were dating yet. So, we got out. And that's where you were. Then you took a picture and ran away." She finished.

"That's what happened?" I asked.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p.'

"And you're not lying to me at all?" I asked again.

"No, I'm not lying." She answered.

"Wow, that's like what happened with me and my boyfriend when we first got together. ." I said, not thinking about what I was saying.

Stephanie looked at me quizzically. "You mean, Itachi?"

Oh crap. I really should've thought about what I was going to say. "Haha, no. I'm talking about my ex-boyfriend." I said casually.

"_Ex_-boyfriend? What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"To make a long story short, we got into a fight, he got mad and left my house, got into his car and drove away. Halfway to his house he got into an accident involving a drunk driver. I try not to think about it too much, but I still feel like it was my fault." I said, looking at the ground.

"Why? Why do you think it was your fault? There was no way you could have known that that was going to happen." Stephanie asked.

"Because I could have prevented it, but I didn't. It was my fault we were fighting in the first place. I- you know what? I don't mean to sound rude, but this is too much of a painful memory. I'd rather not talk about it." I said and looked at the ground.

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up." Stephanie said.

"No, it was my fault. I should've been watching what I was saying. Don't worry about it." I said and smiled.

We walked the rest of the way to the firework store in silence.

Itachi's POV

We were about 5 minutes away from the firework store when Pein grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side to talk to me.

"Itachi, we need to talk. I've already talked to the other members about this. Now it's just your turn." Pein started.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Melanie." He stated plainly.

My heart did a little leap when he said her name. I really must be falling for her. And hard too. "What about Melanie?" I asked, forcing myself to keep cool.

"You need to break up with her."

...

...

...

..

.

"WHAT?!"

Pein winced visibly when I yelled. I also managed to get the attention of some passersby. But I didn't care. The one time I truly found someone that made me happy, that made me want to live, that loved me, and now he's telling me to break up with her?!

"You need to break up with Melanie." Pein said again.

Those seven words were enough to make my blood boil. "Why?! Why do I need to break up with her?"I asked. I was _not _breaking up with her.

"Look, me and Konan found a jutsu that can teleport us back to our world. I've already discussed this with everyone else, and trust me, you're not the only one that's upset." Pein explained.

"But why do _I _have to leave? Why do we _all _have to leave? Why can't we just stay here?" I asked.

"Because me and Konan have already made up our minds that we're going back. And we can't be the Akstuki with only 2 members. I'd have to recruit 8 more people! Do you know how long that would take?" Pein asked me.

"But what's so special about going back? There's nothing left there for us! Pein, I'm in _love. _We're all in love! And I know you know what that feels like. What if Konan never existed. What if when we were teleported here there was a girl that you fell in love with and then had to leave. Would _you _want to leave if you were in that situation?!" I yelled angrily.

Pein fell silent and cast his eyes to the ground.

"Exactly." I spat and walked ahead, joining Sasuke and his friends.

"You seem mad. What's up?" Kakashi asked, lowering his book and pocketing it. _Wow, that's a first. _

I sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "Where should I start?"

"Let me guess." Naruto suggested. "Pein wants you to break up with Melanie because we have to go back to Konoha but you don't want to leave?"

I looked up, shocked. "You heard?"

"No, he's telling that to everyone. I'm going to have to leave behind Lily!" Naruto said sadly. I could practically see the hurt in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "I hear ya buddy."

I paused. "What about you Kakashi? I heard from Melanie that you and Mimi were going out."

Kakashi pocketed his hands. "I'm taking her back with me. She already told me that she wanted to go. And we can just lie and say we're getting married and moving to another country so her parents let her go. Simple and easy."

My mouth (along with Sasuke's and Naruto's) dropped open. It was obvious that we hadn't thought of that before.

"Y-you can do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure you can. I mean, you're still going back. You're just taking an extra person with you." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi, you're the greatest." I told him and ran off to find Melanie. But I stayed just long enough to here him chuckle. Wow, I never thought that I'd ever call _him _the greatest.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's POV

After we got all our fireworks, it was about 8:00. (We bought A LOT of fireworks)

We went back to the house and went straight to the backyard and started to set up all the fireworks. Of course, Deidara was in charge of which ones should be close together and which ones needed to be VERY far away from us.

After we got that done, we were assigned fireworks that we would have to light up. We didn't have enough lighters so I had to run inside to get some matches.

Once that was done, it was almost 10:00.

"Can we start now?" I asked Itachi impatiently. Yeah, we had to go in pairs so obviously I picked him.

"We need to wait for Deidara to give us the signal." He replied.

I sighed and looked around for Deidara. I finally spotted him all the way down by the water. Georgia was with him, and by the looks of things, they were making out.

"YO! LOVEBIRDS! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" I yelled down to them. They broke apart and that was when Deidara gave us the signal. Which was apparently two thumbs up.

I grabbed the match from Itachi, lit the firework, and then pulled me and him away from it. As all the fireworks went off at that moment, both the ones that we bought and some of the neighbors, it was breathtaking.

I watched as the lights travelled up into the air before exploding, different colours going in all directions. There was all sorts of colours in the sky. There were the cold colours, purple, green and blue. Then there was the warm colours, red, yellow and orange and all the other colours in between. There was even a firework that spelled out 'Happy Fourth of July' in red, white and blue.

"Wow..." I breathed.

At that moment, Itachi turned towards me. "Melanie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead." I said.

He sighed. "I want to meet your parents."

My eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"It's hard to explain. But I'll do my best." He sighed. "Pein and Konan discovered a jutsu that can bring us back to our world. But I don't want to go, believe me, I don't. So I went and go talked to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi about it. I asked them what they were going to do, and Kakashi gave me the most greatest idea ever. He said that he was going to go back to where Mimi's parents are and ask them if he can marry Mimi, but actually he was going to take her back to Konoha. So, I thought about it for a while and now I'm sure about it." He grabbed my hand and looked me in my eyes. "Come back with me?"

Those four words almost made my heart stop. He wants me to go back him? He wants me to go back with him! I smiled brightly and lunged at him, tackling him into a hug. "Of course I will!" Then I thought about something. "But you're going to have to come up with a better reason. I'm only 15, I'm not old enough to get married."

"I can tell them that where we're going you can get married as long as you're above the age of 12. Which you and me both are." He whispered into my ear.

I squealed and hugged him tighter. I can't believe this is happening!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hey bros and broettes! How'd you like the chapter? :D Now, I've been thinking, I need a name for all my followers. Any suggestions? Well, anyway, follow and favourite (if you haven't already) if you enjoyed. Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. Buh-bye! *brofist*

~Melanie


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Before I start the chapter I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story up until now! I am so grateful and I love you all! :) Anyway, my winter vacation is coming to an end. Only..um...two...three...four more days until school starts again! T.T But anyway, I guess it's okay. school may be a pain in the ass but at least it gives you something to do. Other than being stuck at home doing nothing and making food for your siblings. But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! Bye!

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto, _I wouldn't be writing this story.

P.S. In the last story, I said that Melanie was 15. She's not. She's 16. All of the girls are 16 except for Mimi, and Lily. Mimi's 20 and Lily's 17. :)

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's POV

After a few more hours, the fireworks stopped going off and it got really cold. I was too tired to walk thought, so Itachi scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside. He was about to bring us upstairs when I stopped him.

"Itachi, don't you think we should tell the others about our plans?" I asked him.

"We don't have to. The guys already know." He answered.

"Yeah, but not the girls." I said back and climbed out of his arms. I walked across the backyard, to the front yard, onto the porch and into the living room, where everyone was, and sat down in the middle of the floor. I was about to get their attention, when I noticed something.

"Um, guys? Where's Sakura, Kiba, Sai and Hinata?" I asked, looking around.

"They went somewhere. They said that they were tired of us and didn't want to stay here anymore." Naruto answered.

"Oh okay. But that's not why I'm here. Me and Itachi have some news." I said.

Without warning, Savannah jumped up from Kisame's lap and pointed at my belly. "You're pregnant, aren't you?!" She yelled.

"What?! No! Of course not! Are you crazy?!" I yelled back.

Savannah sat back down on Kisame's lap with a huff. "I was just asking..."

"Anyway, most of you already know this. And when I say most of you, I mean the guys. And Konan." I said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Mimi asked. She never was patient.

"Me and Itachi are going back to my parents house and I'm going to introduce him to them." I said.

"Is that a-" Hidan started.

"BITCH I'M NOT FINISHED!" I yelled at him.

He flinched, closed his mouth and practically hid behind Dakota, who just sat there smiling.

"As I was saying, I'm going to introduce Itachi to my parents. Then I'm going to tell them that we're moving to another country to get married but really I'm going to go back with him to Konoha. Or, wherever you guys' base is." I finished.

"HOLD UP! What do you mean you're going back with him?" Dakota asked. I could tell that the rest of the girls were confused too.

I turned to the guys. "You honestly never told them?"

"We were going to, honestly! We just forgot." Kakuzu said.

"Tell us what?" Aome demanded, looking at Zetsu.

"Maybe it's best if _I _explain." Pein said, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, please do." Mimi said while crossing her arms.

Pein took a deep breath before letting it out. "Me and Konan have found a way back to our world." He started.

The girls' eyes widened. "WHAT?!" They screamed.

Pein continued like they hadn't even interrupted. "And now that we found a way back, we need to leave now. The jutsu we found won't work after a week from now."

Okay, I didn't know that.

"And you couldn't have told us any fucking sooner?!" Naomi yelled. "How the fuck do you expect us to decide if we want to leave or not in one week?!"

"Naomi calm down!" Kakuzu yelled.

"No I will not calm down!" She yelled. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I need a moment." And with that she left the room.

"I'll go with her." Dakota said.

So Dakota followed Naomi out of the room with Kakuzu and Hidan following after them. I wasn't exactly sure where they were going until I heard the front door slam shut.

"You know." Lily started. "You should of told us as soon as you found out. You may not realize it, but this is a really hard decision." And with that Lily also left the room, grabbing Stephanie's arm and running up the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto followed them, probably hoping they could calm them down.

Everyone just stayed silent, no one knowing what to say. Eventually more people left and soon only me, Itachi, Savannah, Kisame, Pein and Konan were left.

Suddenly, Savannah turned to me and shot me a dark look. "You should've told us sooner."

"May I remind you that I only found out a few hours ago?" I snapped, feeling enormously pissed. So now she's going to point the blame on me? I don't think so. I don't care if she's my best friend. She has to understand that I found out only today too.

"I don't give a flying fuck when you found out!" She snapped at me, standing up. I stood up too. What the hell was she going to do? Hit me? Punch me? Kick me? I could easily over power her.

But Savannah wasn't finished. She still had more to say. "You should've come and told us as soon as you found out! What's more important? Your boyfriend or your best friend?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing Savannah. May I remind you of when we were in grade 8?" I practically growled out.

"That's different!" Savannah yelled.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked and crossed my arms. Different? My ass it was different.

"You know what? Screw you!" Savannah yelled once more before turning and walking upstairs, Kisame right on her heels.

I scoffed and slipped my Toms on, grabbing my jacket and key. "I'll be back in an hour or something. Don't bother coming after me. " I said and left out the front door.

Itachi didn't follow after me, and I didn't blame him. He was just doing what I asked him.

I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets, re-creating what had just happened in my mind. If I had just kept my mouth shut...No. That would've caused even more trouble. But still, a week to think about all this? Depending on when we left, we could be back home in a day. It's still plenty of time to make a decision and tell everyone's parents. Plus, Mimi and Lily don't even have to ask anyone. Mimi lives by herself and Lily is an orphan. Plus, Dakota, Naomi, Georgia and Skylar's parents don't really...well...to put it short they could care less what they did so that only left me, Savannah, Aome and Megan's parents to ask. I don't see what the big deal is.

Okay, scratch that. I see what the big deal is. Going with a fictional character back to a different dimension or staying in the real world where all your friends and family are? It's a difficult decision I'll admit that, but it's not like we're going to be staying there forever, right?

I sighed again, letting a puff of white mist out from my mouth. Whoa, I never even realized it was that cold. I shivered and pulled my coat closer and more snug around my body. Maybe it's time to head back now? Yeah, it's time to head back now.

I turned around and started back to the house. As I did I contemplated with myself if they (they being the dudes from _Naruto__) _would let us come back with our families if we _were_ to go.

I smiled at the thought.

Of course they would right?

The smile stayed plastered on my lips for the whole walk, that is until I reached the house and remembered the argument that I had with Savannah.

My smiled vanished and was left with a scowl. Damn her. Damn her! I can't believe she's pinning this all on me!

By the time I reached the front steps I was seething.

"You need to go back on another walk, don't you?" Itachi said from his place on the porch swing. He was leaning back against it with his feet propped up on the small table that was next to the swing. He also had a cup of what I think was coffee in his hands.

I nodded sharply, turned and made my way down the steps and back onto the sidewalk, walking around aimlessly.

Damn her, damn her, damn her, DAMN HER!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

So yeah, that was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Anyway, I have some bad news. While writing this chapter, I realized something. This story is coming to and end. But not to worry! I will be making a sequel. But just to rile up all of you, the ending will be very...interesting I guess you could say. And full of surprises too. But yeah, hope you enjoyed and thanks to all of you who've stuck by me all this time. Oh and also, (I know this is late and all but I have to say it) Happy Christmas and Merry New Years! ^_^

~Melanie


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys! How are you today? Good? Bad? None of my business? Okay then. :) So, in case you guys don't know this is chapter 21. I mean..._**21**_! That's a lot. Thanks to everyone who has stuck through me through all this! I love you guys! 3 I'm going to see how long I can make this chapter. And also, this story is coming to an end. (Did I say that in the last chapter?) And I will be making a sequel, if you guys agree to read it! :) But anyway, I guess I should let you read the chapter now. Bye!

**P.S. Here's a spoiler for the story, so if you don't want to know, just skip this! :P**

Okay, here it is, you get to meet Melanie's ex-boyfriend in this chapter! And I know I said he was dead but just listen! Melanie _thinks _he's dead. Smart, huh? Well anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

After my little...walk, I was completely worn out and ready to go to bed. It was also freezing too so I grabbed an extra blanket from the closet in the hallway before going into me and Itachi's room.

I was expecting him to be sitting there on the bed but I was surprised to see that he wasn't in the room at all. I looked around the room some more, to make sure he wasn't hiding in a corner waiting to strike out at me, but I didn't see him. I was tempted to call out his name but everyone else was sleeping so I dismissed that thought immediately.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise from downstairs.

I whirled around and looked at the door.

The sound sounded like it came from the kitchen, then it travelled to the living room, then to the hall that was in front of the front door and then from the stairs. I could heard footsteps coming up the stairs, going slowly and steady.

I smiled to myself. It's probably just Itachi trying not to wake anybody up.

I continued smiling as I crawled into the bed and pulled both covers over top of me. I snuggled into them and within seconds, I was sound asleep.

**xXxTimeSkipxXx**

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I realized was that it was cold. And I don't just mean cold cold, I mean freezing cold.

I found that a little odd seeing as it was the middle of July but I decided not to beat myself up about it. I would just go back to sleep and when I wake up again, I'll be perfectly fine, right?

Wrong.

"Get up!"

I yelped and fell onto the floor as the cover I was sleeping on top of was suddenly ripped from my underneath me.

My eyes were sore and it took me a couple seconds to get them adjusted to the new found light.

I groaned and yawned as I stretched. When I was done stretching, I looked towards the person who had awoken me from my sleep. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was.

"Get up! Breakfast is ready." Savannah told me sharply and left my room.

I stuck my middle finger up at her retreating back and mouthed curse words to her as I did. When she was finally out of sight, I yawned again and stood up. I looked over at the bed and was surprised to see Itachi wasn't there.

"That's odd." I murmured. Itachi always woke me up in the morning. Always. And even if he didn't he would wait in the room for me to wake up. So where was he now?

I shrugged and walked out of my room and down the stairs. It didn't matter. Maybe he just forgot? Yeah, he definitely must have forgotten. Or maybe something happened to him?

I stopped walking and shook my head furiously, trying to get rid of the thought. Why was I so worked up about this? Oh God, maybe I am going crazy...

"Hey, dumbass. If you keep doing that you'll get whiplash."

I stopped immediately and looked up to see who it was. Obviously Savannah was staring back at me with an evil glint in her eyes. Some of the guys that were in the kitchen started snickering but they stopped when I shot them a look.

"Sorry..." They mumbled, including Kisame which just made Savannah glare at me more.

I walked over to the chair next to Itachi (see? I knew he was okay!) and slumped into it.

"Morning." He said.

"You didn't wake me up this morning. You made Savannah do it. And you know what she did? She made me fall on the ground." I said and put my head down on the table.

"Sorry." He said simply.

I rolled my head to the side so I was looking at him and glared at him. "Is that all you can say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Why don't you go ask Savannah what her problem is?" I asked back.

"I don't have a problem! You have a problem!" Savannah shrieked at me.

"What's my problem?" I shrieked back at her. "You're the one who's acting like a little kid about all of this! You have a week Savannah! A week to go back home to tell you're parents and to make a decision! What's so bad about that?!"

"What's so bad about that is that you hadn't told any of us before!" She yelled.

My jaw dropped as I stared at her. Was she serious?! "I found out only minutes after I told all of you! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Just as Savannah was about to speak again, Pein stepped in. "Melanie, Savannah, stop fighting! If anyone's to blame it should be me. I'm the one who told the guys to keep it a secret from you all. So stop fighting."

I looked at Savannah, and she looked at me. And at that exact moment, we both thought the same thing.

"Then we should be fighting with you, no?" We said in usion.

"T-that's- I didn't mean-" He stuttered.

I couldn't help but laugh. For once he didn't look so superior and scary. Savannah joined in with me, laughing as well. "We were joking, you know." She said.

"Oh." Pein said. "Does that mean you're going to stop fighting?"

"For now." We said in usion again.

Pein sighed and sat down. "Good enough."

As he was saying that, Mimi and Kakashi walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Guys, we have good news and bad news." Mimi said.

I groaned. "Well that's just awesome."

"It is, isn't it? But anyway, which one do you want to hear first? Good or bad?" Mimi asked.

"Well, let's get it over with. The bad news." I said.

"Well, the bad news is that my plane needs to be repaired, but only the engine." Mimi said.

My jaw dropped. "What?! What's the good news then?!"

"That's all it needs. A new engine." Kakashi finished.

"Where are we supposed to ind an engine for your plane?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about it! I heard that there's a mechanic in town that can fix it." Mimi answered.

"Well, how long is it going to take for you to get it fixed?" Itachi asked.

"If I leave now, I might have it running by tomorrow." Mimi answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!" I yelled and pointed at the door.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked sleepily as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." I said and smiled sweetly. Skylar shrugged and sat down at the table on Sasori's lap. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving." She asked.

Suddenly, Tobi and Megan walked into the room, each of them carrying a huge tray of food. "Well, while you guys were talking, Tobi and I made breakfast! I hope you guys like chocolate pancakes." Megan said as she and Tobi sat the tray's down onto the table.

"We need plates you know." Sasori said.

Tobi walked back into the second part of the kitchen (I never even noticed there were two parts) and came back in with a ton of plates along with some forks and knives. "Here you go!" He said cheerfully as he set them down.

I grabbed a fork and a plate and took two pancakes from one of the trays. I squirted a little bit of syrup (where did that come from?) and then began to eat my pancakes. Everyone else was eating too except for Mimi and Kakashi. I guess they took my advice and went to go find an engine for the plane. That was good. I guess.

I still didn't know if I wanted to go back with them or stay here. I mean, what about my family? My parents, my other friends...

What was I supposed to pick?

I mentally snorted. Now I know why Savannah was being so bitchy when I told her we only had a week to make a decision. I glared and shoved more pancakes into my mouth.

"Uh, Melanie, if you keep eating like that you're going to choke. Remember what happened last time?" Skylar asked me.

"Oh please! That was what, four years ago? Calm your tits, woman." I said and continued shoving pancakes into my mouth.

"I'm just saying. I don't think anyone wants you to die today." Skylar continued.

"Not everyone..." I said as I shot Savannah a look.

In return she snorted. "Really Melanie? I don't want you dead. I'm just mad at you. Have more faith in me."

I rolled my eyes but smiled regardless. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in thirty minutes to an hour. Bye!" I said as I bounded off for the front door. I grabbed a sweater, slipping it onto my shoulders as I put some sneakers on.

I then opened the door and left. Before I did though, Itachi shot me a look asking me if he could come with me. I don't know why but he doesn't like me to go out on my own. He says that Orochimaru and Kabuto could be watching my -no, _our_- every move but I didn't care. I escaped him once I can do it again.

_Yeah, but you didn't do it alone. _A tiny voice in the back of my head reminded me. I huffed and stuck my hands into the pockets of the sweater, only to realize there was something in the right pocket. I grabbed onto it and pulled it out. I smiled when I saw what it was.

It was my iPod! And my headphones! Bonus!

I put the headphones into my ears and turned on my iPod. I put it on shuffle and waited for a song to come on.

Surprisingly, _Echo _by Jason Walker came on.

I was about to change but then stopped. I like this song, in fact, I love this song. When I went on my walks yesterday I had my iPod with me and this was the only song that I would listen to.

_"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs." _

I smiled when it got to this part. It was one of my favourite parts. I remember that this was also the only song I would listen to when my ex-boyfriend died. Well, I guess he wasn't really my ex because we hadn't broken up when he died but whatever, I have a boyfriend now so I guess that's okay, right?

I stopped walking and shook my head furiously for the second time today. Why was I thinking about him? And now of all times? Honestly, I think I am crazy. Or at least going crazy.

I stopped shaking my head and continued walking. The song had ended and another song was starting up. Oh look, it just so happened to be _Back to December _by Taylor Swift. Great.

(If you haven't guessed, which I'm pretty sure none of you have, _Back to December _was me and my ex's song.)

I quickly pressed the back button so it would go back to _Echo. _I really didn't need to think about anything that had anything to do with him.

Oh wow, I haven't even told you his name. I'm so lame.

It was Jake. I'm saying 'was' instead of 'is' because he's dead.

_You shouldn't talk about him you know. You already have a new boyfriend. _The little voice in my head said. "Shut up little voice in my head!" I yelled out loud, getting the attention of an old couple that was walking on the other side of the street. They looked over at me like I was some kind of crazy person (which I think I was) and then looked away and continued walking.

I sighed and turned around, ready to go home.

Unfortunately, my iPod died after the second song finished so I had to go charge it now, or at least take Megan's. We're sisters. She won't mind. At least I think she won't mind.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweater. Why was it so cold all of sudden? It's only 10:00 in the morning.

I momentarily took my hands out of my pockets so I could pull on my hood and then quickly put my hands back in my pockets and then started speed-walking home.

At that moment, right as I started to speed-walk, I felt like I was being followed.

You know that feeling, right? When it feels like someone's watching you but there's nobody around?

Yeah, that's what I was feeling right now.

Maybe I should quicken my pace more? Yeah, I think I should quicken my pace more.

I started to walk even faster. And that's when I heard it. It was so clear, though so quiet. But I definitely heard it. No doubt about it.

It was a pair of sneakers hitting the ground, almost like the person was running.

I knew it wasn't my shoes because I had a rubbery plastic covering on the bottom of my shoes which muffled my footsteps. (Itachi's idea. Don't ask.)

I broke out into a run. The house wasn't too far away. A half a block at the most. I saw that there was a corner coming up and (even though I was supposed to turn on the next one) and started running down that street.

I looked behind me to see what -or who- was chasing.

Much to my relief, whoever it was that was chasing me either made a wrong turn or stopped because there was no one behind me.

I smiled to myself, but that smiled was quickly wiped off my face when I bumped into something. And that something I bumped into was hard. _  
_

I yelped and fell to the ground, hitting my head on the sidewalk but not hard enough to render me unconscious. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking furiously to get rid of the blurry images that I kept seeing, and was finally able to see properly.

What I saw when I opened my eyes made me gasp.

I had run into someone. But not just any someone...

"Jake?"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

DUN DUN DUN! Lol, I'm so evil. XD Um, there's really nothing to say about this chapter. To be honest, I didn't expect the ending. It just...happened. But anyway...Follow and favourite if you enjoyed. Review to tell me what you think. Bah-bye my lovelies!

~Melanie


	22. Chapter 22

Hello wonderful readers! Wow, chapter 22...I don't know what to say. When I first started this story I was so sure that I was probably going to drop it at around chapter 10 or 11. But I didn't. And now I'm all the way at chapter 22. And it's all thanks to you guys! So you should be proud of yourself! All of yous! And also, thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I love all of you! I really do. You guys are amazing! Okay, I'm going to stop now before I start to cry. (Plus my sister's in the room and she's pissing me off majorly.) But anyway, thanks so much for all your support! Enjoy the chapter guys!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"Jake?" I asked, bewildered.

What the fuck? Wasn't he dead? Or did he secretly have a twin I never knew about?

_Or maybe it's the real Jake. Stupid. _The little voice in my head told me.

I ignored it and went back to the situation at hand. "Jake?" I repeated again, not believing that he was alive and well even thought he was standing right in front of me.

To my surprise, (_What do you mean to your surprise? _The little voice in my head said. _Oh shut up! _I thought back.) Jake smiled back at me and lent a hand down to help me up.

"Hey 'Lanie. Where have you been all these years?" He asked, sounding just as shocked, but also happy, as I had. I also noticed that he called me by my old nickname. 'Lanie. Jake, my dad, Megan and Savannah were the only ones in the world who could call me that.

I reached up and grasped my hand in his as he pulled me to my feet. I brushed myself off before speaking again. "Where have _you _been all these years?" I said back. "I thought you were dead."

Jake looked at me bewildered. "Dead? What made you possibly think that I was dead?"

"Because one day you just vanished, and I mean _vanished. _Nobody could find you. First you were a missing person and then after a couple months they said they had found your body and you were dead." I explained.

Jake stared at me for a couple more seconds before he started to slowly chuckle, which turned into a full-on laughing fit. "That's...the funniest...thing I-I ever heard." He said between laughs.

I flushed, clearly embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

He stopped laughing and lowered his voice. "If I'm going to tell you, we have to go somewhere no one will hear us. Okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

Jake flushed a light shade of pink and scratched the back of his neck. "I was actually hoping you had a place we could talk. I'm only visiting and kinda got lost."

I sighed and smiled. "Of course you did. Come on, my house isn't too far from here."

I turned and started walking back to the house, Jake quickly catching up with me. As we were walking, I wondered about something. I wondered about what he could possibly want to tell me that's so important we can't do it in public. Ah hah! Maybe, during all the years he was gone, he was actually in space making friends with aliens! Or, he went diving in the deep ocean to find the lost city of Atlanta! Or is it Atlantis? I'm not sure...

"Melanie?" Jake asked me snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in a trance. And, I was also going to ask you if we're near your house." Jake answered.

"Um, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. And yes, we're almost there. Just a block or two more and then we're there." I said.

"Okay." Jake replied.

We continued walking some more until we reached my house. Or should I say Dakota's house? It is hers in the first place. Anyway, we continued our walk in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence when you don't know what else to talk about. But it wasn't awkward. We reached the house in about 10 minutes. Huh, I guess it was closer than I thought.

"Well, here we are." I said as I turned to walk on the pathway that lead to the porch.

Jake nodded. "It looks awesome. This is your house?"

"Well, it's actually my friend's house. I think you know her. Her name is Dakota?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" Jake said after thinking for a moment. "I remember her. And this is her house?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p.' "It's actually just her vacation house. Her actual house is in Toronto."

"Oh. I see." Jake said.

"Well, I guess we should go inside now." I said, realizing that we were still standing on the front porch.

I pulled my key out from my pocket and opened the door. "I'm back!" I yelled as I went inside. Jake followed behind me nervously.

No one replied to me when I yelled that I was back. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that I thought they would still be here. Hell, I wasn't even expecting them to go anywhere in the first place." I answered then I thought for a moment. "Or they're sleeping. But that would be stupid because it's mid-day. Still, I wonder where they are..."

"Well, at least know we can talk without being interrupting." Jake said cheerfully.

I laughed. "Yeah, we can. Come, go sit in the living room. I'll go make my famous ice cream."

Jake smiled. "You mean vanilla and chocolate swirls with caramel and chocolate sauce on top? I'll have two please."

I smiled back at him and chuckled. "If we have enough."

Jake smiled back at me before he noticed there was a T.V. and grabbed the remote to turn it on. I rolled my eyes before I went into the kitchen.

I grabbed two bowls and two spoons and then moved to the fridge. I got the caramel and chocolate sauce (huh, I'm surprised they even have some) and then got the ice cream out of the freezer. I then proceeded to make the ice cream and as soon as I was done I put everything back where it should be. Then I grabbed the bowls and the spoons and walked into the living room where Jake was. "Here you are, Jakey. My famous Double Chocolate ice cream."

Jake turned to me and smiled as he reached for his bowl. "Thanks. I miss having these. You always used to make them. I remember we used to go through like ten jars of ice cream a day."

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah. Those were the times." Wait, what? NO! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR FUCKS SAKE!

"You know Melanie, we never really did break up." Jake said and turned to me.

I nearly gagged on the ice cream that was in my mouth. Instead, I swallowed it slowly and then turned to Jake. "Jake, I have a boyfriend."

"I know." Jake answered.

"What...? You already know?!" I yelled, surprised.

"Of course I do!" Jake yelled back.

"Okay then, who is it?" I asked.

"It's..." Jake paused. Probably to be dramatic. "ME!"

At that, I _did _gag. And then I had to spit out the ice cream that was in my mouth. It went all over the coffee table. It was disgusting.

Jake immediately moved to my side. "Hey, are you okay?"

"You're...not...my boyfriend." I said between gasps for breath.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well, I thought you died. I really did. So, I moved on. I stopped thinking about you and I forgot about you. Not completely though. I still knew who you were. I just...moved on. And then me and a few of my friends met some guys and...yeah. I got together with one of them and now we're dating." I explained, looking down at my hands for the whole time. I was ashamed of myself. I really was. How could I just move on like that? Well, it _has_ been four years, but that still didn't stop me from feeling bad.

I looked up at Jake. He looked bewildered and a little sad too. "What?"

"I have a boyfriend Jake. I'm sorry." I said and looked at my hands again.

"Oh." Jake said. I could tell he was trying really hard not to break down. "I see."

Suddenly I heard the front door open and multiple voices shout out, "We're home!"

_Oh no..._I thought. Jake knows who the Naruto characters are. If he sees them...oh _God. _

"Jake." I whispered to him. "We need to get you out of here. _Now."_

Jake looked at me. "Why?"

"Just because okay?" I said, a little too harshly.

"Okay." Jake agreed and started to follow me out of the living room.

We made a mad dash for the back door as we heard Itachi and the others search the living room.

"She's not here." I heard Itachi say.

"She's probably still on her walk or something. Don't worry." Sasuke said.

I drew my attention away from them and focused on the task at hand. "Jake, you have to get out of here from this back door. It will lead you to the beach. After you get out, you have to run as far away as possible, okay?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. But before I leave, I have to do one last thing."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "What is it?"

And then suddenly, I felt Jake grabbed my shoulders and kiss me. I was so surprised, I couldn't do anything. I just stood there looking dumbfounded.

When Jake pulled away, I stared at him. He just laughed quietly. "Later Mel." And with that, he was gone. Out the back door and around the house to who knows where.

I looked out the back door window staring after him as I saw him running in the distance. _He kissed me..._I thought. _He fucking kissed me!_

I felt sick. What the hell was he thinking?!

"Ah, there you are Melanie."

I snapped out of my daze and turned around to greet Itachi. "Hey Itachi."

"What are you looking at?" Itachi said and moved beside me to look at what I was staring at. Luckily, Jake was fast and he had already rounded the corner so he was no where in sight.

"I was just, you know, looking out the window at the beach. I was in the living room watching T.V. and eating ice cream when I heard a noise. I didn't know what it was so I came to see what it was. but there was nothing so I just decided to stare out at the beach." I explained. Good thing I'm a good liar.

"Oh. Okay." Itachi replied.

Then I realized something. "Hey, Itachi? Where did you and everyone else go?"

"Oh we just went to buy some things. We were running low on groceries so we went to go pick some up. Sorry we didn't leave you a note. Hidan was driving and he was really impatient." Itachi explained.

My eyes widened at what he said. "He better have used the rental car and not my dad's car."

Itachi laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Well, we had to use both, but don't worry. Mimi drove your dad's car."

I sighed in relief. "Good. If Hidan did as much as make a little scratch, _I _wouldn't here the end of it because my dad would find it and ask me about."

"Your dad seems nice." Itachi commented as we walked into the living room.

"There you are Melanie!" Savannah yelled with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah, here I am!" I replied.

"Where were you?" Mimi asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you. Oh, and by the way, thanks for leaving a note." I said to Mimi as I crossed my arms.

Mimi's face flushed a light pink and she hid her face in Kakashi's chest. "Shut up!"

I laughed and then plopped myself down on the couch next to Savannah. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing really." Savannah said. "We were just about to watch a movie."

"A movie? Good! Apparently, Dakota has Netflix so we can watch whatever we want." I said and tucked my legs underneath me.

"Okay guys, give me a genre and a number." Dakota said as she went to Netflix.

"Horror and 27." I replied.

"Got it." Dakota answered and clicked the horror genre. Then she clicked on the twenty-seventh movie. It just so happened to be Jaws.

"Yay! Jaws!" Savannah cheered. I laughed at her.

I don't know when or how but all of a sudden, me and Savannah are being nice to each other. I wonder why.

Anyway, Dakota clicked on Jaws and it immediately started playing. Of course we had to sit through the opening credits but who cares?

After the credits, the actual movie started. It was scary but still pretty good. But unfortunately, as soon as it got to the good part, I dozed off.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Hello peoples! That, was chapter 22. I hope you enjoyed and leave me a little review or two if you enjoyed it. Also, be sure to favourite me and my story if you haven't already. ;D But anyway, stay awesome guys! And keep up all your positive comments and support! Love you guys! 3

~Melanie


	23. Chapter 23

Heyy guys! I'm back! How'd you guys like the last chapter? :D Anywho, ohmygosh, I'm so fucking impatient. I sent my beta this chapter like two days ago and I've been ITCHING for her to give me the go on posting this. So, since I'm an impatient bitch, I'm gonna upload this anyway and hope she doesn't get mad at me! Well, bye guys and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _and I never will.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Melanie's POV

"Melanie...Melanie..." I heard someone call me.

I groaned and snuggled deeper into whatever I was lying on.

"Melanie..." Another person called.

I didn't move this time. Just stayed there. Maybe, if they think I'm not going to wake up, they'll leave me alone!

"MELANIE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Someone yelled in my ear and then threw me onto the ground.

"OW!" I yelled as my head hit the coffee table. I slowly opened my eyes and silently cursed. Great, now I was seeing double. I slowly sat up, rubbing the spot on my head that had hit the coffee table and glared up at Hidan, who was smirking down at me.

"Hidan, what the fuck is wrong with you? Thanks to you, I'm seeing double." I said as I tried to stand up but only managed to fall onto Sasori who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Sorry." I muttered as I stood up again and leaned against the wall.

"Boo hoo, so what if you're seeing double? I had my arm ripped off before." Deidara said. I couldn't really see since my vision was going all blurry but I could tell that his voice was coming from the right of me.

I turned toward the direction I think he was in and glared, or at least tried too. "Shut up Deidara, no one was talking to you before."

"Melanie!" I heard Georgia call. "Be nice!"

"Why don't you tell you boyfriend to be nice?" I retorted, blinking my eyes and thanking the gods that I was finally able to see properly again.

Georgia didn't speak again but I heard someone sigh from beside me but on the ground. "Can you please just shut up? I was trying to sleep." After a few seconds, I recognized the voice as Skylar. What was she doing on the ground? Oh right, she was probably with Sasori.

"Well, I was trying to sleep too so if you don't mind I'm going upstairs." I said and marched out of the room. Okay, not really marched. More like limped since my leg hit the coffee table when I fell off. Or rather, when I was _pushed _off.

"Are you sure you can see?" Naruto called after me. There were a few snickers from the living room but I could tell that Naruto hadn't meant that to insult me.

"No." I called back. "My vision has returned to me. Thanks though."

I went up the stairs, ever so slowly, and then hopped along the hallway to my room. I opened the door, closing it behind me and then hopped over to the bed before collapsing down onto it.

I layed there for a few moments until I heard a groan and I felt the blankets shift beside me. I propped myself up onto my elbows to see who it was and sighed when I saw it was just Itachi. "Hey Itachi."

"Hey Mels." He said and rolled over to face me.

"Mels?" I repeated. "Where did that come from?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and sat up a bit. "I don't know. I just felt like calling you that."

I nodded at him and leaned against his chest. At least he didn't call me 'Lanie. If he did, I would've freaked out.

"So what's up?" Itachi asked.

"Well, Hidan had pushed me off the couch when I was sleeping and he made me hit my leg and my head on the table. Then I started seeing double and then my vision started getting blurry. Then I was able to see again so I came up here but my leg still hurts." I said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Really? He did that?"

"Yep. And he didn't even apologize. And to make matters worse, when I was leaving Naruto had asked me if I could see good and then Hidan and some of the guys started laughing at me. But Naruto didn't mean it as an insult so don't get mad at him." I replied.

Itachi nodded and then got out of bed, making me fall onto a pillow. "Well, I'm going to go knock some sense into Hidan. If you hear screaming, don't worry about it."

I saluted him and then snuggled into his pillow. "Okay."

He didn't say anything more, just left out the door, making sure he closed it. I don't really know what happened after that since the door was closed and I couldn't see anything so I just decided to go to sleep.

xXxTimeSkipxXx

"Melanie...Melanie..." I heard someone call me. As soon as I did, I bolted upright in my bed, almost knocking over Itachi, who was standing next to the bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just trying to wake you up." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Hey, what time is it?" I asked again.

"It's..." Itachi looked at the clock on the table beside out (yes our) bed. "It's a quarter after ten."

"So, 10:15?" I asked.

"Yeah." Itachi replied.

"So why couldn't you just say that?" I asked yet again.

"What's the big deal?" Itachi asked back.

I shrugged my shoulders at his question and sat up, stretching. "Hey, did you knock some sense into Hidan last night? Or was it this morning..."

"Yes, Melanie. I knocked some sense into him." Itachi answered.

I smiled at him and got up from the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?"

Itachi smiled back at me. And when I say smiled, I mean _smiled. _I loved when he smiled. "Actually, I'm not the best boyfriend ever."

I stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not the best _boyfriend _ever. I'm the best _fiancé_ ever." He replied.

I stared at him again, still confused. It was only when he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket that I realized what he was doing.

"Itachi..." I said as tears of joy started forming in my eyes. Was he really going to propose?

"Before I do this, let me explain first." Itachi said, still on one knee.

I nodded at him to go on. "Okay, go ahead."

"Melanie, Pein want's us to leave by Saturday." Itachi said. Saturday? But today's Friday...

My eyes widened. "But that's-"

"Tomorrow I know. Tomorrow morning we're leaving Florida and going back to Toronto so you and the rest of the girls can say goodbye to your parents. And since we need a convincing story...well..." Itachi gestured to himself and the ring and then to me.

"So, basically, you're proposing to me now, so that I have a reason to leave and go back to the Narutoverse with you?" I asked. I wasn't offended, but my voice made it seem like it.

"Melanie, I don't mean it like that." Itachi said quickly.

I smiled at him. "I know you don't. I understand perfectly well." I got down on my knees so we were eye level to each other. "And I accept. This may not be for real, but if I had too, I'd marry you."

Itachi slowly smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for understanding."

I hugged him back. "Your welcome."

Itachi pulled back and then motioned for me to get back up. I stood up like he wanted me too but I looked at him quizzically.

"I want to do this properly." Itachi said. I nodded at him.

He got back down to one knee and then pulled the ring out of his pocket again. "Melanie DeSantis, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I smiled at him, tears slowly escaping my eyes. "Yes, yes I will."

Itachi smiled at me again and then slipped the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. Then Itachi stood up, capturing me in his arms and hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

"This is going to be a pain to explain to Megan and Mimi." I suddenly commented.

Itachi chuckled and then pulled back. "Leave all the explaining to Pein. He's probably telling them right now anyway."

I smiled at him and pecked him on his lips. "Good. I don't feel like explaining anything right now."

Itachi smiled at me again. "Why don't we go steal some of Kakuzu's money and go buy ourselves some lunch?"

I grinned at him. "Sounds like a plan."

And that's what we did. We stole about a thousand bucks from Kakuzu and then went to buy something to eat. Then we drove down to an amusement park and bought tickets so we could ride on some rides. After that, we still had some money left over so we went to see a movie. I ended up falling asleep so Itachi had to carry me out. Good thing I don't snore or sleep talk. When we got back home, that's when I finally woke up so me and Itachi just went outside to watch the sunset and look at the stars. After that we went back inside and went to bed.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Well there you go! Chapter 23! I'm guessing that the proposing was unexpected for you guys, right? ;) Anyway, I'd just like to give a birthday shoutout to one of my friend's on here. Her names Stephanie but her username is Tephiy'sRareWorld. Anyway, Happy Birthday Stephanie! 3 I love you!

~Melanie


End file.
